Liberator
by Justinfever
Summary: Several years after Madara, and Obito's defeat during the 'Fourth Great Shinobi War', the world is experiencing peace, and prosperity that has never been seen before in all of history. But old, secretive sin's of the past are discovered, by the soul heiress of the Uchiha clan. A starlight of vengeance beckons to now rise; Salada Uchiha's passion will forever change the world.
1. The Heiress

Chapter 1

The Heiress

Salada Uchiha the last of the Uchiha; book smart, and acute in all her studies with the exception of history. Despite her low scores in historical studies, she ranked first in her class. Her latest report card had her ranked over a hundred percent in shinobi tools, and weaponry, she was also especially superb in Taijutsu.

Salada's unnatural abilities were a byproduct from all the extensive training she received from her mother 'Haruno Sakura'.

Her mother did not take her father's name, but Sakura did take claim to all the credit in her daughter's academic success.

Neither herself, nor her mother had seen her father Sasuke for more than two years now. Despite that fact Salada respected her father. That was a stretch, really. She respected the stories about him: the great rival of the 'Seventh Hokage; Naruto Uzumaki', he was a genius, he was cunning, universally acclaimed by friend and foe alike for being supremely intelligent in all facets of the shinobi arts. Surely, a once in lifetime prodigy.

He also happened to be an international terrorist, a war monger that held a borderline god complex. It was the Seventh Hokage's son, 'Bolt' that reminded Salada of all the worst things about her father. He was such an annoying boneheaded brat; Salada could not stand him.

He was the class clown, and as every bit an idiot as he was ambitiously ludicrous. When first introduced himself to class, he yelled out that he would surpass his father, and become 'The Grand Hokage!'- more like 'The Grand Whiner of Them All.' But some apples did fall far from the tree, for not all was lost in that family: there was one that intrigued Salada to no end.

'Himawari Uzumaki', nicknamed the 'Cat Rabbit.' She was Bolts younger sister, despite having her mother's inherited shyness, Himawari showed more Shinobi aptitude than her brother could ever dream of: she had more humility in a fiber of one of her hairs than Bolt had in his entire body. Salada cherished the young girl, and Himawari admired her back.

Her shyness was a magnet for bullies though. Salada could not stand seeing her getting hurt by boys. What was even worst was that Bolt would join in on embarrassing his sister. Salada remembered knocking them all on their butts and was happy in doing so. This only caused Bolt to grow even greater ire with Salada, fear of her embarrassing him in front of his friends was infuriating to him.

But Salada knew better, especially when it came to Bolt's 'BFF' Shikadai Nara.

But it did not matter how all boys, or any boys for the matter had acted they were all surely brainless idiots. Salada always wished to put the bold print on girl superiority. Boy's feel like they are entitled to ruling the world. No matter the walk in life, Salada believed that girls were always viewed as inferior from boys, and men alike.

A majority of girls always sat on the sidelines yelling for the boys they liked. And the boys would fight each other for the attention of the girls. It was only fitting that the girls were smart enough to laugh at their foolish boy classmate's. At least that's how Salada felt the girl's should feel at those times about the dimwit boys.

During one particular week, the young Uchiha heiress found herself walking home after class, normality of her routine boring her to her wits end. Heavy storm clouds were moving in hastily, and the rolling of thunder could be heard booming on in the not so far off horizon. When all people around her braced for; fearing it, Salada felt strangely at ease with the radical atmospheric force of nature. Such power was not to be feared; Salada even envied it's earth splitting, roaring, booming, power.

She stopped and gazed up, adjusting her glasses seeing the rolling clouds that were darkening the afternoon sky. Salada saw a streak of lightning rush across the clouds vertically, quickly, taking up the shape of an empty grape stem. It formed brilliantly for a split second; with a twinkle of an eye it was gone.

An incandescent smile formed over her lips lighting up her usually stoic features. She raised the palm of her hand over her head just above her eyesight to take away the clouds from her sight. Just above the storm cell,

a surging lightning bolt struck with a thunderous boom close by causing pedestrians in the streets to panic and scatter for shelter. Salada laughed, heart pumping as if she was relaxing in a hot tub. She kept her attention to her hand the through it all..

"Come on fraidy cats it's only lightning It brings life to the earth right after it strikes.",Salada felt her eyes go blank, as a morbid chill ran up her spin.

_'Bringing a natural fire to cleanse the old. In order to bring about new; young, energetic life'_

In a sort of suddenness that lighting could respect, Salada found herself severely agitated thanks to an aggressively timed thrust that pushed her away from her sincere thoughts.

The last child of the Uchiha spun around, forming hand seals, barking out to her attacker, "Looks like someone wants a taste of lightning not generated in the sky. But from my mama fist, Shanaro!", A cup of lightning formed in her right hand, as she stood around identifying the fool that interrupted her peaceful serenity.

"Tell me Salad dressing, who stands around like a moron, in the middle of the street when a severe lightning storm is rolling in, huh?"

Salada rolled her eyes at seeing who she was attacked by, how was she surprised?

"Bolt Uzumaki! How surprising that it's you who would clumsily stumble onto me, considering that this is not the way to your golden mansion. You're too stupid in trying to pretend that you are not a bully."

"Hey!" cried Boruto. "First off, you snobby bookworm sleaze, my name is Boruto and I'm not an idiot. I'm the son of the Hokage, and I'm going to be the next one!"

Salada smiled as the chakra in her right hand dissipated to nothing._ 'This is going to be a cakewalk.'_

Her eyes reverted back to Boruto. "Is that so? I suppose only idiot, vain, childish losers become Hokages than? Such big talk coming from an idiot who's barely cracked the top ten in our class ranks!"

"What was that, book nerd!?" Boruto hissed back, and then began one of his many tirade. But as he spoke, his only thoughts were,_ 'Who does this girl think she is, to talk down to me anyway, she's destined to be my maid?'_

"Let me remind you that there have been seven Kages in the land of fire, and I have the privilege to call one of them dad, and another grandfather. The fourth was my grandpa he was called the 'Yellow Flash!' the greatest Shinobi this village ever produced,, and now my father rules the village and city today; he's even better than what my grandfather was! It's only fitting that i surpass my dad, i'm next in line, HaHa."

"I also happen to have awesome history on my side, and what do you have? An abandoned house sitting mom who loves to take abuse from your dad? A dad that happens to never be at home waiting for you? Only disappointments, and losers run in your family's past.

"I suggest you stay away from me. My family's greatness is to good for you: awesomeness tends to overshadow underachievers like you're scum of a mother and loser of a father!"

Salada's facial expression grew darkly, as her eyes twitched with a strange pulsing sensation that rushed into her eyes. Every pulse she felt was followed with a decline in her vision. Were her glasses becoming a nuisance as well?

She reached up placing a hand over her right eye under her glasses. She questioned the irritating pain that was pulsating from her eye. She forced herself not to look weak by removing her hand from the eye she was cradling. She pressed on Bolt's claims, feeling her veins constrict her heartbeat was starting to pound in her chest. .

"Underachievers,you say? Scum you call all of them?! And what evidence do you stand by other than your own blabbering foolishness?"

Borutosmiled on with conceit, as perspiration began to fall all around the both of them.

Fellow students; villagers alike ran by them seeking shelter from the coming tempest. Boruto, and Salada stood undeterred, despite the expanding gale force's that were arising around them. Yet a storm was forming between the children of prodigies, a monsoon that could only form from a bitter rivalry.

No, this storm was not fit for the material world, or more importantly the mindful incantations of the genjutsu world. This was a developing hurricane that only enemies danced in.

"Oh, that's right salad dressing.", Boruto spoke on. "Your daddy's not here to tell you about the stories of the 'Sage of Six Paths', is he?"

Salada remained quiet, only remembering Shino sensei's brief teachings about the 'Sage of Six Paths' during a lecture. It was the history portion of her studies that she gave no thought to. The Sage's story did not interest her, as she held no real interest in gods or the striving for men to become them. But this unpleasant pest. This moronic boy seemed to believe in gifted providence. And a providence that saw her as a distant second, and him an absolute first; What was it? She finally gained interest in history, and ironically from this moronic entitled twit. The paradoxing satire of that very notion was mortally absurd!

Boruto pointed a finger at Salada as a thunderous bolt of lightning struck somewhere in the ever expanding city of Konoha, his cocky stance not changing nor did he threat in fear in the slightest. Meanwhile, down the empty, wind-filling streets a well-respected Sensei came within the presence of the feuding students. He hid staying in the shadows of a nearby tree. Just enough to eavesdrop without giving away his commanding presence.

Boruto spoke out again, bold cockiness not abandoning him. "Take a look in the mirror and then at me salad dressing! We are evidence- I'm superior and you're weaker; my father wins, your father loses. And with the future on my side, you're doomed to lose, and you are going to fall to nothing. You will be the last of your clan, and that's not saying much, considering how weak, and pathetic the Uchiha are... I'm sorry, WAS! So why don't you disappear from my face before I decided to speed up the wheels of destiny. The destined part when I pound your stupid, dumb name to the dust. Like my dad did to yo-".

Salada jumped forward, interrupting Boruto with a brisk run; kick to the face. Salada's face read with appropriately clear anger. Her bellowing rage tightening the threads of her will to fight with deadly ferocity. She however was not herself, far from being collected. Boruto's high endurance, and response time stayed true to his father, and mother's name as he swung his arms forward, catching Salada just as she was descending. His smile held something other than playfulness, as he countered female aggressor.

"No matter how far you dangle from the branches of your family tree. You're stupid, stubborn will, will only prolong your crushing defeat, _BELIEVE IT!_"

Boruto swung the girl like a rag doll into the stone wall that hugged the street side. Salada crashed awkwardly on top a garbage disposal, falling to the ground in a graceless heap. The collision caused rotted matter, and sludge from the top lid to fall on her face in steady a stream. The smell was rank, and caused Salada to gag, her face flushing with anger: The shocking humiliation was more than she could bare.

Her glasses fell off in the process of the fall; twisted, mangled, and broken. The young tween aged Uchiha struggled to focus her blurred vision as the pain began to return to her eyes, her right threatening to cause her to give pause.

Salada looked up as Boruto faced her. The sky was dark, the afternoon day transformed into night, but a bolt of lightning illuminated the boasting Bolt as if he was standing about in broad daylight. In the light she could see that he held two fists out toward her with his thumbs facing downward. Salada spun herself up with accelerated agileness. Forward she pressed, her taijutsu prowess erupting to the surface from within. Her normally stoic nature was non-existent, washed away in a sea of a rage storm, and she was losing the greatest asset she held in battle; her mind.

She landed three heavy punches to Bolt's face as she charged her hand with latent chakra, molding it to precised perfection. After her quick counter assault she stopped. Even with blurred vision and all, she stared in sheer disbelief. Bolt held a smile with a bloody lip, and nose. Further continuing his verbal provocations.

"Let me tell you something my mother told me!", Spoke Boruto with a demented ambient filter.

"Her cousin, and my uncle Neji told her destiny could not be changed, and that it has been decided for all of us at the moment of our birth! So go ahead, you light-headed, salad dressing bookworm! Strike me with all the force, and anger in the world, and push me to the brink, were my bones should splinter: it will all be for nothing you geek! Your fate of being nothing more than a glorified stepping stone for greater men started before you even existed.

Salada looked down her face in shadow as Bolt caught his breath, ever relentless in his assumptions of his own predestined masculinity.

"You see you brunnete flower, All the prophetic knowledge in which uncle Neji spoke is so true. It's all backed up, and further made true by all the stories of your people! Your family history has no shortage of epic losers! And you are most certainly no different. You are going to lose your greatest battles in life, Blandness will be your company, settled down, and medicore. Just like how Indra, Madara, and your daddy ended up. Such losers with no shame. They all fell to their knees, humbleness being the death of their killer instincts. And like them before you! You will also kneel! That will be the height of your unglorified destiny, geek!"

Boruto did not stir or change in complexion. He did not worry or care over Salada's coming rebuttel. He indeed believed every word that was coming from his mouth. And the self absorb Uchiha girl needed to hear it.

'_Witch with glasses. Walking around with an act of self importance. It stops now! she's not worthy to walk around like that. Especially in front of me, the son of the Hokage!' _

"To look up in defeat once you're on your knees; I can't wait! The weakest Senju children would overcome you, miles high in the sky. And not only them, but their cousin, their families as well!"

Salada felt her ocular pain double in her left eye and triple in her right. Rage swelled in her heart as an unearthing beast rose in her due to Bolts audacious rant's.

'_Did he really believe just because he was the Hokage's son that he could speak to anyone in this matter? And just what the heck was this idiot babbling about? JUST WHAT HELL WAS HE TALKING ABOUT?_', Thought the displaced Salada.

Boruto continued not holding back his hurtful words as he came arm lengths away from Salada. The young girl's eyelids flinching from pain all the while.

"Who knows? You may end up like your mom, and become a handy-dandy housewife; that only knows how to comply to the words, "Yes", "Please", and "When do you want supper?"! Now, my brunette dope, kiss me, and see if you're worthy of being my stepping stone, and future girlfriend far beneath me!"

Boruto leaned in harshly catching a stunned Salada mouth with his. His lips were warm with a hint of wetness.

'_Oh no, you don't, how dare you! HOW UTTERLY DETESTING!_', Salada mentally screamed, her inner fury demanding her into taking lethal action against the yellow haired dim-witt. She skipped swiftly back, delivering a blunt kick to Bolts groin. The young bully stumbled back in pain, screeching out loud aggrieved at Salada's return gift thanks to his kiss. While caressing his groin, he took his eyes off his preemptive attacker; Salada now had an enormous opportunity, an opportunity to rid the world of one more idiot!. With agile motions, she quickly formed hand seals raging forward as lighting formed in her palm.

Salada extended her right hand forward with every intent in ending Bolts crazed theories, solving his equation to their negative ratios. The blonde brat would suffer a fate worse than knee groveling! Her eyesight hazzed further followed with earth splitting pain. Salada was all but numb due to it, her exploding rage remedying any need to wither with discomfort. Salada let out howling cry reminiscent to her father. Hades fury extending through her. As an invitation to oblivion was extending forward.

"Now it's time _YOU_ listen, _BOY_! IT'S TIME YOU FALL AWAY FROM _MY_ SHADOW, YOUR CRACKPOT THEORIES DIE WITH YOU HERE!" Borutostood up just in time to see her extended lighting covered hand coming just inches away from the center of his face. Boruto felt a unwelcoming sickliness chill him to the very bones, and for the first time in his life he felt something dreadful. He felt an apocalyptic storm before him reading to sweep him away. Was this the fear? Fear of dying?!

With a hand filled of rock splitting chakra, the storm around her joined with her as if it was her ally. Her demonic eyes shined through the darkness brimming angrily between quick successive lighting strikes. Her physicality was masculine enough to split, and push mountains aside: How mighty was she at this moment. Boruto envisioned himself as his father; his father in his current vision though were fearful as well.

And even her voice screamed out in such a way that synced with her powerfully positioned; poised frame: emanating a coveted, and charismatic inclination. Anyone that desired power would envy her: Even this. She had a theatrical display of villainy, that held bitter hints of pretentiousness, and It was all to showing now more than ever before.

What had Boruto unleashed upon the world; was this the real Salada Uchiha?! Was this the ocean depths of her soul? If that statement held truth then she was hiding a force of bombastic physicality that could make mighty hurricanes, and land swallowing Tsunami's blush! In Boruto's mind Salada spoke without speaking that all language could interpret. Unbridled from her restraints nobody in the shinobi world could match her mammoth sized fury. Surely she sought to inflict pain, death, and spirit crushing grief. Boruto even felt that she would even enjoy doing it all!

_'Just what in the names of all the kage's was this?_', Boruto felt younger than his annoying sister treasuring the one thing that all toddlers depend on. Yes, right now he wanted his mother, he wanted his mother to protect him.

All her collected storming emotion blended to one. She was at harmony with the lighting storm around the two of them? _'Could this be the so called accursed Darkness?_', Boruto stared frozen in fear, too terrified to counter the forces that allied with her with terrifying amalgamation.

**"**Whatis this attack? And Is she expressing right now, the Uchiha hatred that father mentioned to mother once before?"

Suddenly, out of the shadows of the rain, lightning, and thunder. A decorated Jounin shinobi intervened just in time, taking hold of the palm of Salada's lighting filled hand, ceasing her iconic attack dead in it's tracks. The air around the three gave a small crackle, as a deafening boom spherically blew outward. The ground below Salada's feet cracked the walkway meter's out in a maze of every witch direction. As wet dirt and dust sprayed freely upward..

The mad girl glanced up with anything but surprise on her face. She expressed nothing but rage, with unadulterated hatred, it did not matter if Sakura, or that annoying masked ANBU had intervened to stop her themselves: She was lost with near obsessive rage. Salada Uchiha would not break, nor bend from this moment on. To stop her she would have to have all her bones be shattered and crushed to dust. She was bound to her will, and would find anyone that defied her of her own will to become nothing more to her than a hindering nuisance. Yet this new flower that bloomed within her was a babe, it would would sooner or later grow into a carnivorous plant hungering to devour anyone that would deny her will.

"Salada Uchiha! How dare you use this technique on fellow classmate?!",

Salada relaxed the famed lighting blade technique pulling away swiftly from her teacher's firmed grip, his scolding fueling the enraged presence within her more so.

"Konohamaru sensei?",Boruto squealed out, following with the blonde boy snapping back to his normal self.

The smiling; giggling that came about from Naruto's hier added a shade of unwelcoming awkwardness to the situation at hand: It was deathly out of place, yet nothing could be more normal, or more naturesque of him. He continued on with a struggle for words as he tried to greet with his sensei.

"HEY, Hey, Yea..Yeeee, Yeah... Sensei!, Thanks for lending me a handelllll!, Where you enjoying this wondrous weather over there in the dark shadows?"

Konohamaru sneered down at the attention seeking applicant brat that was seventh Hokage's son. Anger, and disappointment were the only things that could be distinguished from upon his face. His stern tone would have made the fifth Hokage proud with its unsettling harshness. Konohamaru did not have a kind friendship with this boy like he did his father.

The strong Sarutobi leader did not cater to Boruto's ego either. Boruto always automatically assumed he would get his father's prestigious treatment by everyone; sad mistake. At least from Konohamaru's side; in all seriousness 'Salada Uchiha', was indeed Sarutobi Konohamaru favorite student. He had looked up to knuckleheads enough in his life. Salada deserved all his praise, and the entire villages praise.

Boruto felt _all_ his teachers had favored him above all else, because of his name. With his tongue lashing out lethally in anger, the Sarutobi chieftain spoke.

"HOW DARE you, Boruto UZUMAKI?! How could you speak in such a demeaning hateful matter, and to one of your villages top prodiges, A girl furthermore deserving all the respect that any Shinobi could give!? What would the Seventh Hokage, YOUR FATHER,THINK?**!**"

Boruto straightened up as his nerves shot through his body with pointed fear. Now thinking of what his father would say to him.

His father was the last person he wanted to answer to over all his fun., **"**Ohhhhh,NOOOO! Please Sarutobi Sensei! don't tell my mom, and my dad about this, please! Dad will ground me, and mom will argue badly with him again. It's to embarrassing to bear for me i can't take it!"

Konohamaru cringed face lessened with his deathly eyes following suite. He had to realize that Boruto was still very young, and was not fully capable of understanding what he was really saying. The Sarutobi clan head decided he would forgive the boy, but only this time! "Alright Boruto I'm willing to let this go,_ this one time only_! But only if you can apologies to Salada, and walk her home with me!"

Boruto stepped forward arm extended his hands ready to clench: His teeth ready to grind, and chakra ready to explode. He was aching to protest, but caught himself in a deep stare with the powerful Sarutobi clansmen. Boruto blinked and with a sigh kicked his feet whilst looking down in defeat. "Yes Sensei, i understand."

Konohamaru shook his head in dismay. _'The nerve of this kid, just as stubborn as his dad, worst thing is he's not nearly as likable as Naruto was. He's rotten to the core; I have my work cut for me.', _Konohamaru's attention now turned to the dirtied, and intrepid Salada. His blatant concerns for Boruto were entirely comparable to his concealed worries for Salada.

'_Kakashi's Technique, She was aiming to kill! But i have to approach this carefully, she is afterall the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke, the man that nearly ruined this world with his hate.'_

"And as for you, Salada! Did the Sixth take it upon himself to teach you without my approval? This technique is far to dangerous flash around in a friendly sparring fig-"

Konohamaru turned seeing that, the Taijutsu genius Salada had slipped away without a sound. Boruto laughed out loud forgetting, the fragile situation he was in simply letting his mouth run wild without a care in the world.

**"**Typical for a Uchiha to scurry away in fear. And knowing her family's history she'd probably planning on causing more problems in the village than good. Such troublesome traits. She is an Uchiha after all. Who's to say she wouldn't flood the all the lands with the people's blood if she could, with her inherited hatred. Now, how funny would it be for me, and the rest of village as well as the city to watch my father sentenced her to exile, or to the gallo-"

Konohamaru took Boruto by the ear harshly. As he began to drag him home painful yelps rushing out of the boys throught. Boruto screamed in pain his arms flailing, and his feet kicking out, at the same time. Konohamaru scolded Boruto whilst dragging him with the the noise of thunder seemingly aiding his angered disposition.

The beyond frustrated Jounin instructor decided to deal with Salada later. More importantly, Konohamaru now had to etch on his calendar at home a date that was sure to be unpleasant. _'The Sixth Hokage', hand better have answers!'_

Salada walked through the raging storm; ignoring the viciousness of the gusting winds. She had walked in a slow pace for nearly an hour soaked from head to toes. The rain came in sideways with unyielding harshness every so often: with the cold winds that was tandem with bittered stinging rain. It struck her soaked body hard: with a profound chilling effect that she did not heed, she did not acknowledge the severe discomfort, or fear the possibility of illness. She never got sick in her life before, this thunderstorm, this substantial deluge was dwarfed by the hellfire tornado that was turbulent within her.

The lighting lit up her path, as the frequency of the bolts could now equate to her having a flashlight to guide her Introducing her back to the howling dark moments later. It was enough to reduce her vengeful spite; the darkness. How could it feel so much like home to her?: It was kind to her, majestically intoxicating with its soothing nature, her troubles seemed so distinctly solvable in the dark..

A morbid expression gradually swelled on her young face, as she wrestled in thought on boys dumb ass words. The contentious words shrieked within her, speaking out loudly with distasteful brashness.

"What was that spoiled over privileged dummy talking about? And what was that destiny foolishness that he was speaking of? Did i really miss that much from the 'Konoha deity', and; 'Shinobi World Historical Studies'?",Salada bit her lower lip feeling curiously perplexed.

_'More importantly, what does any of that have to do with my family; The Uzumaki family?'_

Salada took a left down an all too familiar boulevard. She saw the lights were on at her home. She strode on by the lit up house not harboring any mood in dealing with her annoying mom. She walked for few more blocks coming to the abandoned Uchiha district: Unkempt cracked streets, falling apart signs, with vines crawling up most of the ghost houses; with many of them also rotting away at their seams. Walking down the once blood bathed streets, she began to question what it was like for her father here to grow up, and witness the aftermath of the Uchiha massacre. Her mom told her a pathetic abridged version of the slaughter. She held back the full story by just telling Salada it was all bad politics that lead to the massacre.

Politics were boring to Salada, and she felt it was to boring to devote any thought or time to such a thing, but now...?,_ 'Could there be a connection between this ridiculously supposed divine destiny; the Uchiha massacre?'_

Salada's burgeoning speculations halted with a voice that rang through the raging storm. The outside world beaming through to her inner conscience welcoming her to her daily plaguing irritation.

"Salada, Salada dear! is that you!?"

Salada turned around to see a running raincoat figure approach her, coming right up to her personal space. The mother figure held disquiet wonderment. Nervousness plastering her face more than worry itself. Salada sighed as her mother embraced her with uneasiness. The glorified housewife of her father, Haruno Sakura.

"What are you doing out here with the weather like this, aren't you freezing?! it's storming out here, and you could cold a catch! i mean catch a cold! I was so worried when you didn't arrive at the house when you normally do Salada!"

'_Idiotic tralupt, you know i have never been sick in my life, the only thing i'm sick with is all of your damned pampering!'_

Salada turned her head sharply, as her anger did not melt away with her mother's comforting presence.

"You've held back a lot from me mother, me still being so young as annoying as it is i deal with it. But how much have you really been not telling me at all; huh, Sakura?

Sakura felt shock induced, never once hearing Salada refer with such ambiguousness?"

The bothered parent responded taking Salada's face gently into her hands making her daughter face her properly.

"Sweetheart, what happened today? Did Boruto bother you again? Or was the lord sixth late today for your early morning training sessions agai-?"

Sakura was suddenly taken aback in elated astonishment, as a bolt of lightning revealed Salada's eyes to her. Her daughter's glasses were missing, but that was not what shocked her. Her daughter's eyes were pure red with streaking ocular lines in both eye's. Her left eye had two tomoes that were asymmetrical to one another: And her right eye! Her right eye had three tomoes, with a bit of blood forming at the edge at the eyelid!

Sakura regained her posture taking Salada. At the same time she shook her head taking her openly irritated daughter into her rain coat. She slowly began to walk her home.

"We can talk about everything that is bothering you later hun, let's just get you out of this rain, it's freezing, i'll even stir you up your favorite soup tonight."

Salada did not look, but Sakura looked off to side hoping her daughter did not catch her frightened face that showcased between randomly robust lighting strikes.

All of Sakura's reassurance fell on uncaring ears, as Salada covered her right eye that was aching far more than the left eye was. The near angst tween counseled herself mentally, as she felt her mom's warm body pressed close to her's; how it felt almost unwelcoming to her.

_'The dark is welcoming to me. I find it dreamily soothing, and i feel it misses me. And while i'm gone it awaits my company, I have never understood it, and i have dismissed it with adolescent feelings of pompous weakness; Has there always been a reason for it? I never cared until now and i am going to start getting answers mother; about father, the Uchiha, and this so-called pre-planned destiny that is supposedly written in the stars. Whatever that yellow-haired freak brought up. It now has my full firm minded attention.'_

The young girl had to know if Bolts words were ramblings foolishly insecure child, or if there was truly more behind them than just a conceited tongue.

_'I will know, as the Gods are my witnesses i will know. Everything that i am everything that i could and can be, i must KNOW!'_, She screamed her proclaimed statement harshly into her mind hoping to burn into her consciousness for all time. She was hoping to install momentous motivation that would build; once Salada set her sights on something she would get it, come hell or high water she would get it.

Her anger filled thoughts felt like they could materialize through her chakra in a physically blazing haze. Salada glared forward on, her hand no longer caressing her right eye. Another bolt of lightning struck giving her the sight to see her families crest at the walkway exist of the once segregated Uchiha town. Her eye's enlarged, just as she noticed something that was actually different with her vision. Her perception was now impeccable in her right eye?

Salada straightened her face with inner determination overriding any of her usual childish thoughts. She felt the beginnings of an awakening within her, at that moment the glass began to crack all around the seems of who she was. A blazing inferno igniting her chakra was speaking to her far differently than before. Change was manifesting entirely; body and soul.

She was going to explore all the histories, and lore of Konoha, and find all of it. And see if there was really any reason for all of it. She then promised herself one thing above all. That she would no longer fight for ideals that were being indoctrinated in her through all the Shinobi academy teachings. She could only trust what she found out for herself and not entrust herslef to a superstition as, 'The Will of Fire'. Her Uchiha blood was lit; her mind tilted aimed, and ready to explore and discover. All the glass of innocence, of ignorance shattered to millions of pieces within her.

'I evolve now, i live for me, and only me. Nobody will stop me, i will not allow it! I won't allow the Sixth to deter me, nor the Seventh guilt me, let my father bend me, or let my mother stop me!'

As Sakura walked her daughter down water empty water filled streets of the village. A hidden shadowdy outlining figure in a tree just above the Uchiha welcoming billboard jumped down onto the street. The well armored and masked Shinobi with wet swaying hair stood, far between the slowly retreating figures of a the mother and daughter. The ANBU agent's head moved down downward slowly, the agent's body was frigid shaking as raindrops pummeled the body guards body. Fists now clenched with palms that were filled with cool wet moisture. And as the moisture built, and slid from the bird masked shinobi's palms. The perspiration in her fist fell from her clenched palms to ground in bloody raindrop's. The mysterious individuals body filled with melancholic agitation. Almost jittering in stance.

_'I have none'_, thought vitality rich Jounin.

_'I must tell myself to never have any...'_

**Disclaimer**: Don't own naruto or any of its characters.

Cover image credit goes to: NarutoRenegadoo1

Author-notes: Reposting this chapter as i grow as a writer. So enjoy this chapter and don't mind in reviewing me any constructive criticism or praise. Thanks and see you next chapter.


	2. Loss

**Chapter Two**

**Loss**

* * *

Salada found herself brushing her teeth in the bathroom early in morning. Her eyes sunk as her brown eye lids remained darkly, she was never really a morning person and last night sleep was worse than usual. She always suffered from an acute form of insomnia, the nightmares, and dreams she had of a ghostly hovering figure invaded her conscience at least twice a week for as long as she could remember.

Her mind right now raged on thoughts of destiny, and unfavorable familiar yellowed headed moron. Spitting the toothpaste out she looked up and thoroughly examined her hair than eyes. Her vision was hazed again; however it was improved drastically.

As if she had tempted fate, her pain soared back into her left eye, as it turned crimson with two asymmetrical tomes appearing. Salada stared back through the mirror at herself, slowly backing harshly against the bathroom wall riddled with confusion.

" This is overwhelming, I hardly did anything in developing it to this stage? Two tomoes. Two!? This past improvable, this development has flirted with impossibility"

Taking moderate concentration the sharingan faded in her left eye. Salada sighed as she turned the light off to go and get some breakfast.

Sakura was humming out to herself flipping pancakes. She always woke to cook for her daughter in the morning every day.

Salada walked into the kitchen smiling seeing her hard-working mother at work. Suddenly, Bolts words stormed back into her mind. She gridded her teeth while clenching her fist: knuckles turning white, palms turning red with a imbue of purple.

Twisting her head around peering outside the patio door, she saw the outside sun rising in the distance over the concrete wall of their backyard. Sarada's reflections turned to the Sixth Hokage as she spoke out loud.

"Maybe ill wait an extra fifteen minutes today!"

Alerted by her daughters presence Sakura spun around. Presenting a goofy smile on her face.

"And Good morning to you my little pookie, wookie ,Uchiha girl!", Sakura ran up giving an epic squeeze to her daughter. Making Salada's eyes bulge out while she stuttered out a good morning back to her mom.

"mama!", the choked girl gagged out as loud as she could.

"Please don't kill me! I maybe your daughter but I'm not physically competent!"

Sakura let go of her pleading daughter following up with poking her on the forehead with her pressed together index, and middle fingers.

"I know, hun, but I can't help it. A mother's love is unconditional. Even if we make fools of ourselves in the process parents cannot help, but to so openly embrace their children".

Salada eyes rolled nursing her poked forehead taking a much needed deep breath into her lungs. Sakura turned around making a plate of food for her daughter. Salada took a seat at the table waiting patiently for her break feast.

Sakura placed a full plate of food in front of her daughter sitting on the opposite side of the table looking forward to having their mother, daughter routine morning conversation."So, if you don't mind me asking, hun. What exactly happened yesterday? What compelled you to visit your father's old neighborhood?"

Salada could not answer her mother; a tug of war of emotions; ideals playing off in her head. She ;however countered questioned Sakura with her own in plain bluntness."Mom, what's my destiny?"

Salada was determined not to elaborate what had happened to her the previous night before. What happened last night may have life changing consequence for her now. She made a solemn decree in her mind last night that she was going to get behind, and find out the truth about everything, but she was going to go about as reticent as possible. She would not have her will be deterred, by outside influences. Nor, did she want to give her own mother the chance to try and change her erratic perceptions. Salada knew she maybe over defensive; nonetheless she desired a clear mind with no opinions that course her. She was done asking for help, she would do it all herself.

Not being able to answer her daughter definitely the mood became eerie and quiet in the Uchiha residence. A nauseous tension one that Sakura was not use to rose uncomfortably within her. As a parent and example though Sakura went on in hopes of giving the best abridged answer she could give.

"Well Salada, When we're born we kind of have a choice in what we want to do with our lives. But, other spiritual like complexities are at the works as well, Yeah, hehehe!"

Sakura stood up to go prepare food for herself doing what she could to try and sway the mood. She was certainly out of her element and felt blindsided by her daughter's questioning._ 'Why'_. she wondered. _' Why must i stress myself out about all this?', _Sakura knew the answer to that one, but tried with all her power to ignore it.

_'First the Sharingan, and now this question, what's going through your mind Salada? Just what on earth had happened last night for to develop her Sharingan anyways. And the incredibly blunt question of fate, why would any child be troubled by such things?'_

The last thought in pink haired woman's may have been present to her daughter. But, unfortunately she was too late. As Sakura saw Salada close the front door behind her outside. Sakura looked at her daughters untouched plate Sighed, her daughter at least had taken a piece of toast with her.

Rubbing her temples, her head cleared. She turned the stove off walking over to her daughters unfinished plate. She sat in silence, and began to eat it herself. She laid with concern. She was having doubts in her mothering attributes.

_'God, this is hard alone. This burden was not intended for one person to take on alone',_her thoughts came to a certain adult Uchiha male that occupied her nearly every hour of the day, daily."Sasuke, where are you? I need you. And your daughter needs more than she knows!"

Salada came upon the academies private training ground's just next to the Hokage grand office. She looked above the famed mountain ridge horizon of the seven carved out heads of the Hokage's. Her eyes peered over to, Naruto Uzumaki's face than over to Hatake Kakashi's; the man she was awaiting.

She felt a jolt of laughter erupt from her throat seeing the mask on the carved head," How stupid, just show your face.", She spoke out loud.

"And what would be stupid about my face? Miss Salada Uchiha?"Salada turned around with a smile as she threw punch forward. The punch landed in the palm of the masked man known as the 'Sixth hokage', Kakashi Hatake.

"Nice to meet you today bright and early Salada, I bet you're surprised I'm here earlier than usual?"

Salada smiled yielded. Taking a step back throwing her backpack to the side porch of the Hokage office entrance. She did question the sixth's unusual punctual timing."I can't say that I'm not a bit surprised, Kakashi Sensei; Furthermore, I'm startled Konohamaru sensei did not beat you here."

Kakashi prepared himself with warm up with a nice bending curve that cracked his aging back loudly.

"Boy, someone my age just doesn't bend as easy as they use to. At least my vision hasn't diminished, nor has my vastly supreme wisdom faded."

Eyelids drooping a bit, along with more noticeable wrinkles on his upper cheeks, with his hair a little whiter. Kakashi did age but like he told Salada, and Sakura before. He was putting hip in aged hipster?"You know Salada you are a lot smarter than your father was at your age you know that?"

Salada Hmmed in response. Her reverse psychology worked at least half way with the intelligent shinobi in front of her. She pressed on with the issue that was surely to come up with her golden aged tutor.

"So he told you everything then?"

Kakashi turned responding to his pupil.

"Yes indeed, He told me how you threatened to kill The son of the Lord Seventh!?"

Salada felt ashamed knowing she let her anger get the best of her. She let a delinquent get the best of her emotions. But it was not the words that bugged her the most. Although some of his words roused her interest on history. It was who it was coming from that caused the rise in her fury. The words came from nothing but a foolish boy aspiring to the same idiotic dream that everyone so coveted in the village.

_'Why?'_, she wondered.

'Why, did everyone admire convict themselves to becoming Hokage?', Salada broke the uncomfortable silence with admittance.

"Yes, I used Rakiri. I lost my head above all else, i humbly apologize."

Kakashi remained silent putting a hand on his pupils arm.

_'She is just like her father, she does not want to admit, or have the idea of being inferior to her fellow students. So, she misplaces her reasoning, her actions speaking louder than that reasoning. It may be the biggest gamble of my life but i have to let this go. She must find her own way. Sasuke did not learn from me. She will learn it all her own way. After All she's the most intelligent, and cunning shinobi since the 'Minato Namikaze', perhaps even Indra.' , _coming back out of his thoughts Kakashi decided to end it all.

"It seems my training has reached its end with you. You can form Rakiri without any problem, a historical achievement considering you have not activated your sharingan, yet."

Salada reached forward Kakashi already lengths away from her.

"But sensei i-"

Kakashi interrupted her as he waved her goodbye.

"You'll now have time to have a more adequate, proper breakfast from now on, Uchiha sprite. And i bet you can at least for this morning think of a bunch of ways to apologize to Boruto today? Just remember who your friends are, and enemies are. And one more thing, you look worse without your glasses, I diged your bookworm look, over your fathers defaulted, stoically, smug face for sure!"

_'Oiii,I think I'm ready to go full time retirement. Maybe i'll stop by Anko's today?'_

As the Sixth Hokage disappeared down the roads of Konoha, Salada Uchiha stood proudly overconfidence empowering her growing feminine side.

"Lord Sixth, you're the only bo-…I mean man, whom I respect. Shanaro!"

With new reassurance she turned over again looking at the monument heads of the Hokage's her smile remained looking on at the lord Sixth's head. But as her eyes drifted to the far left. Her eyes turned grim as a growl came threw her clenched teeth.

"Hashirama Senju. Just what destiny bound you. And if any fairy tale exist, where do i suppodely fall in the line of things?",Salada turned back walking to the academy. She came in sight upon the student body that was waiting in line outside the classroom doors. She stayed in the back like she normally did. Bolt was with that annoying Nara boy who had always wanted to get her attention. Bolt; Shikadai stood together conversing boorish boy things. They were good friends. Always joking around ; being stereotypical boys._ 'Stupid, parental dependant boys, always talking about stupid things; doing stupid thing. It never changes. Such is the circle of life. You grow, live, learn, die.'_

Salada stood and ignored her growling stomach and decided to wait for class in solitude instead of finding a breakfast bar.

_'I can wait till lunch.'_

"And that's kids is how Chakra travels through our bodies."

Holding her chin up with her interlaced hands Salada board to death listened on. As the rest of the class looked to dart out the door with the approaching. She opened her view to her right. Two students over by Bolt were giving her the wicked eye treatment, with Bolt being the ring leader raising his thumb up flipping it down when he noticed she had his attention. Salada simply rolled her eyes, and switched her gaze to her left.

Shikadai caught Salada's eyes shifting away hurriedly his puppy gazed stare. Miserably failing in trying to pretend that he was not staring at her. Salada eyes widened with realization. The bells rolled, and everyone in class began storming out, albeit Shino trying to foretell the class of their next book assignment. Salada walked down the stairs of the built-in tables coming up alongside the spoiled blonde.

Bolt looked at her with disgust, sticking out his tongue with one eye half closed. Salada ignored exiting the room entering the full hallway. Himawari came running, surely to meet up with her older brother; However before she past the sole Uchiha heiress the youthful girl bowed her head in respect toward Salada with a happily grinning all the while.

"Salada! It's great to see you. I hope we can have more time to talk some more and maybe practice shuriken throwing like we did last week, bye!"

Salada smiled at the young girl. She had her hand raised enthusiastically toward Salada with zero hints of bitterness, or anger in her frame of mind.

_'That's what the world needed more, girls like this one. Himawari, you are as unique as you are amiable. You are humbled in all your strength, and wish only to use your strength in things that are all just, and good. I know you are going to be a force to be reckoned with. If i were to permit the title of rival to anyone, it would only be you.'_

Salada found herself down robust streets of Konoha again. The street were busier than usual. it was the end of the week. And the city side of people usually came down to shop and experience recreation and history of the old village district.

_'Such a stupid waste for people to spend their precious free time. Can't the public just enjoy walks in the woods, or times of inner reflection?'_

Salada deep in thought caught the eye of the dynamic duo of deer, yellow light brain again.

Shikadai held a bottle of water with Bolt holding up a cup of ramen. Salada smiled moving up toward the conversing friends, the evening still being very young in age. ,"Hello, there guys having a good time?"

Shikadai nearly spit out the water he was drinking, with Boruto, nearly choking on his ramen.

"Oh, haha, Hi Miss Uchiha, Salada! I'm surprised you approached me! What do i mean? Mean I us, i mean us!", Spoke Shikadai with incredibly nervousness.

Salada grinned, Shikadai was out of his element, his head slowly turning into a well developed tomato. Boruto just looked at his friend awe-stricken. Anger soon after replaced his surprise, as he responded to Salada greetings by tossing his ramen at her. She caught the cup in her hand with suaveness that nearly made Shikadai drool; she took a sip of it with a smile., "Well it's nice that we meet again Bolt, again on the streets that is. This time with you being under far distressing, danger than before?"

The Uchiha girl prompted proudly with pride.

Boruto clenched his fist: his eyes becoming bloodshot; his fist clenching shakily.

"GEEK you freaking GEEK! How many times do I have to say it. My name is BORUTO!. B!… O!… R!… U!… T!… O! BORUTOOOOOOO!"

Shikadai looked over at his best friend sheepishly., "But I call you Bolt all the time?"

Boruto looked over at his friend yelling., "I know but she's a girl, and stupid one at that eh, hum, errr! HAY, whose side are you one anyways!"

An unfamiliar voice to Salada interrupted the flustered Boruto., "I believe he's on villages and cities side my son. Remember the world is at peace, and everyone should be viewed as a comrade and not treated with hostility, nor is anger an emotion we should tamper with when a problem arises."

Boruto looked over his shoulder with Shikadai shifting over his attention with a smile to highly regarded man now speaking. Salada eyes grimed with displeasure at seeing who was talking.

"Oh, Hay Pop's how's it going?",Boruto laughed nervously.

Naruto looked upon his son forebodingly. Not falling for goody to shoe act. ,"Now Boruto I know you hate being called Bolt by people you deem unworthy. But that doesn't give you the right to go, and antagonize everyone that you feel insecure with."

Boruto began to plead with his father as he pointed at Salada. ,"Yeah, Whatever dad! She called me an idiot!" She should respect me for being your son, you are protector of this village. It's not like her dads protecting the vil-"

Shikadai placed a hand over his friend mouth in an attempt to save him from any ire. Stopping him mid sentence nearly gagging him in the process.

Shikadai went the way of the high road to apologize for his friends rude behavior.

"Sorry Lord Seventh. Boruto is just a little annoyed that he can't hang out with me longer. But do not worry he was going home soon to babysit Himawari for you, and your wife, Mrs. Uzumaki. So I guess since he finished his ramen he can go about this now right?"

He released Boruto who with rattled hyperactive shook his head yes. The bold, Genin level, hothead began running home breathlessness overtaking him.

"Yeah, Dad ill send mom to your favorite meeting spot, see yeah later!",Naruto laughed at his son's erratic attention span.

"Man, once i was young; now I never wanna remember how young I was. But the three of you however seem to be older and wiser than my old team ever was."

Salada blankly looked on quietly. Shikadai took the praise with humility blushing all the while. The praise from the villages strongest Shinobi being too much for him to handle outright.

"By the way Salada. I saw your mother down the road. She's at the pork diner having dinner with Ino, and Chouji, and Your dad happens to be there as well Shikadai. You should both go and say hello."

Salada remained eerily emissive Shikadai answering for the both of them. Much to Salada's enragement.

"Yes, lord Hokage we can go meet them together. Me and Salada thank you for your praise too!"

Shikadai felt like he hit the jackpot, blushing at his brightening prospects. Salada looked on at the Exaiming the Hokage attire. His garments a collection of orange and yellow with black flamed outlined red hat. The exhibited prestige he gave off made everyone around him bow in respectful admiration. It was fitting. It was fitting for weak sheep to look in awe upon their superiors, and feel unworthy to kiss their feet.

_'How feebly disgusting, how overextending can ones reach be. he's totally overrated', _she spat mentally.

Salada's felt the palm of the adult man's hand come to rest on the top of her head. ,"Salada I hope you and Boruto can get along. He maybe a little hot headed; However he really does care for his friends and his family. If you befriend him he'll endure any torments for you! and im sure you can teach him a thing or too that me or his mother could never teach him"

Salada felt anger build in: Her eyes shined with disgust, her inner being falling into the control of something she didn't know existed within her.

_'This man! this pathetic man: Needing praise, needing chieftain garments. Needing a grand royale of a moral boost to bring him up, and stare at him with admiration that was really guised envy! Did all men need to be elevated to these heights to feel good about themselves?! Who does he think i am exactly another sheep that stares at him with the same eyes as all these fools, NEVER!'_

The morbid feeling from last night returned full force. Salada's mouth began to move without pre thought, or fear of consequence. She may not have been a history buff on the Sage, or his son's, but she did dabble in studying what happened during the fourth Shinobi war. And this false messiah needed to be brought down to earth, and be her NOW!

"Just like how you endured all those torment's from my father? Who inflicted pain, and suffering to your other friends that followed you? Or the Tsukuyomi like mind screwing he put my mother through?"

Shikadai face went bleak as Naruto's face also went from happy to utter puzzlement. She continued on as an ANBU guard from on top a villager stand jumped down besides the Hokage sensing threatening chakra level threatening to rise within the leader of the land of fire.

"Tell me", she spoke with no mercy or abridgment.

"When did succeed in castrating my father into the submissive, vagabond, gutless shell of an Uchiha he is today? I bet it felt good for him to run away from his wife, the one that you once desired right? And did this metamorphosis come before, or after you both blew each other's arms off?"

_'What on earth is going on? Is this really Salada that is speaking right now it's like she's a totally different person? Where was this coming from? And the word usage? i need a dictionary._', Thought the goose bump riddled Shikadai.

_'Salada may have been quite, but she never gave any hint of being a person capable of this type of anger, not ever.', _

Naruto's face became dark in strife. The masked ANBU Shinobi placed a hand on his shoulder. ,"Lord Hokage, don't!?"

The grip of the ANBU becoming one that was not cordial, or one to compare with compassion. it was defensive.

Naruto gave his signature smile of reassurance the anger that was on his face melting away. His inner confidence winning out.

"You're the spitting image of your father. In more ways than one. But I suggest you stay to your studies, and appreciate what your mother, and father helped us all build. It took a war for it. It's best you appreciate it' Miss Uchiha, Salada.'"

Naruto spun around walking away with the ANBU Shinobi disappearing into the backdrop again. Salada yelled out to the retreating Hokage. Her demeanor begged for aggressive rebuttal.

"I'm sure it all happened after you referred to that shameful failure of a man, let alone Uchiha as the coolest guy ever! Such a parasitic that boy Uchiha Obito was. But it makes perfect sense that this praise would come from a village _bastard!_ So can you tell me, what's it like to be 'King of The Village'. that once despised your demon fox ass! HUH, SEVENTH!"

Salada exclaimed in earth shattering fury.

The crowd around her was dead silent. Shikadai felt like running off. Sweat was rolling down Naruto's face as his teeth began to chatter, his body filling with untimed tremors. The villagers around The Hokage stopped in worry. Chakra around the Seventh began to build, his whiskers burning on his face. Kurama asleep woke as he felt the tug of chakra from his being. The fox peered into Naruto's conscience, and saw a raging fire of anger building within him. One he had not seen since the 'Valley of The End.'

"Whoa, Whoa, Yo, Naruto. We can talk about it all later just calm yourself down, she's young naïve girl after all nothing less nothing more!"

Naruto turned his head halfway his pupils bearing the shape of the fox within him. Anger being clearly readable within his eyes. He retorted the brat Uchiha. His calmness, cool headiness at its breaking point.

"In more ways than one, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Mind your steps, and place Uchiha Salada. The village and its people are my home and grant me, 'The Will of Fire!'

With that he disappeared into calming crowd. The ANBU guard, kown as 'The Kages Shadow', had a shaky hand on the small katana nerves on extremist of ends. Looking at the youngling. Sasuke's precious, beautiful young daughter. The agent gasped for breath. The assurance of doing the right thing falling into the fogged lens. Would the agent defend the, leagcy of the 'Yellow Flash', had he attacked Salada? The tension cut away, the ANBU thanked all that was living of the choice not needing to be made. A choice that would have one side affair was not to be made today; good.

**"**Naruto, you're not the only one who see's the potential danger's of the future? I felt your chakra; i also felt hers: It was proportionate to sky limits, it was enormous. The deepest pools of chakra i have sensed since, _SINCE...?_ Sasuke, what has become of your daughter, or rather what is she going to become? "

The ANBU spoke on nervously under her breath. Taking their mask off the ANBU revealed their sex long beautiful hair flowing down her back. She began to shake, raising a palm to cover her wetting eyes; Tears falling.

After Naruto disappeared into the crowd all returned to normal down the busy street. Recreation begging to be made.

Shikadai tremors lifted, sighing with anxious kinetic want."Salada, what in a full moon eye's plan was that?", questioned Shikadai with paramount.

Salada did not respond she held a dark pose as she looked on to the direction that the Hokage disappeared down. Again Shikadai felt sick seeing the girl he held such a crush on. Her face of pointed, unabridged, anger. She seemed to blend in rage. Her hair stood on end from the bottom of her back to her shoulders. Wavy as if she had electricity flowing through her. Her chakra surging through her. Her glassless eyes held weird shapes in them. They were glowing a dark crimson red it. This was not the reticent sulking girl he grew to like. This was a entity all of its own. It was beyond frightening to say the least for Shikadai.

Her anonymous aura that courted doom ,and gloom appeared; hurriedly disappeared. Salada peered over at Shikadai, and smiled with her black depthless eyes return to normality. She gave a uncharacteristic grin asking for Shikadai to walker her down the busy street. Shikadai became disillusioned with want. Forgetting what he had saw moments before. He blushed, and walked side by side with her. After a short quiet walk they both approached the restaurant seeing their parents conversing and eating through the restaurants window.

Salada stopped Shikadai from walking in by taking his hand, "Wait."

She conveyed with a soggy tone.

"Let us talk, and get to know one another more, shall we?" Shikadai blushed heavily, and swallowed his cool spit. Salada gave a playful smile at the boy who peaked at repeatedly every school day, when he felt she was not looking.

"Well", responded a nerve ended Shikadai Nara ,"What is it you want to talk about?"

Salada chuckled at the boys cluelessness.

"Well Now let me thinking 'Nara Boy?'", She countered flirtatiously.

"Can you tell me what you, and Boruto have talked about in referring to destiny. Involving the Senju ,and the Uchiha?"

Shikadai's face turned white as he began to stutter in confusion.

"Well… I, I ,I, we only talked about it a bit, i mean we did touch the subject a bit in class?

Salada pushed on not answering Shikadai questions.

"Can you tell me all about it? Maybe even what you discussed about the sage of the sixth path's or anything on Indra, and Madara?" Salada leaned forward her fair sized breast came to rest gently on Shikadai's small pecks. Puppy dogged eyed and all. Her charm nearly angelic in genius.

Despite publically awkward position he was in Shikadai remained straightened.

"Salada…. Well, what do I get out of it if I do?"

Salada mentally smiled seeing Shikadai was not fully under her spell. He was second to her in the class in every mark. He was no fool, and she knew he held all the answers; she was going to have to play her 'A', game persistently with him. Over all the resources she needed. His help would surely become invaluable. Everything Boruto here's from his father will be hers to learn through Shikadai!

"Well let me see deer boy, you get a good friend." The Uchiha heiresses tone began to work wonders on Shikadai; his heart was racing like a humming birds.

Shikadai took his pushed Salada away gently. She relaxed her act, her normal typical competence restored. Salada smiled with appreciation at Shikadai.

_'Tough boy, i could learn to respect someone like you, no?.'_

"Well you see?",Shikadai coolly put.

"I respect you a lot for your steadfast prowess in class, and your ability to stay calm under high levels of stress. But I believe if we can start going steady we can talk about a lot more things than just old legends of, God's, and Shinobi arts, and such wi-"

With that said from Shikadai. Salada gently closed in and took his lips with hers. Shikadai was shocked but went with. Relaxing to the awesome sensation of her cool lips. Salada had to admit he was calmer than she thought he would be at her drastic leap. She even began to enjoy herself as their kiss grew a bit more heated. She broke the kiss. And with a nod counseled the young deer boy.

"One step at a time.", She said patting his nose with an index finger. Shikadai nodded himself smiling with a deep blush.

"You know I don't care if we haven't talked enough. I happen to be more different than my father than anyone believes. I want to live life on the edge, and if I see an opportunity no matter how much it shortcuts in getting ahead in life ill take it no questions asked."

Salada knew Shikadai's words were sincere, and despite normally being a turnoff for shallow materialistic girls Salada did not care for it. Salada had to respect this boy; however she did not understand this kage potentially gifted person would hang out with the likes of , 'Bolt for Brains'; at the very least he was no fool. He reminded her of herself. There end will be a heart breaker. She guaranteed it.

"Allright Shikadai Nara. From this point we're going steady. But let us not hit the roller coaster developing drivers, and take it one step at a time. I'll see you tomorrow."

Stated hastily she stepped back, and began walking down the street. Shikadai called out to her.

"Wait don't you want to visit your mother, or my father? They both may want approve of us first?"

Salada remained silent.

Taking a rigid left turn at a three way street.

_'Geese', _thought Shikadai. Looking on warm blood running solidly throughout all his veins.

_'This has got to be the greatest night of my life!'_

A certain pink haired adult walked out of the restaurant with her arms crossed and veins contorting her face. Shikadai recognized it was Sakura. He turned to look behind him to see Chouji laughing, along with his father face palming himself. It was at this terrifying moment that the young Nara genius noticed him and Salada had kissed in clear view where their parents could see them point blank.

He gulped as his face turned white. His knuckles twitching out of control.

The flirting with mid aged Haruno voice was at first calm, but built to a boisterous yell at the end.

"So, Shikadai, what are exactly are your intentions with my daughter, or were you playing shadow tricks **ON HER? SHANNARO!"**

Sakura held a demonic face as blue chakra enveloped in her hands. Shikadai fell to his knees, and began to beg for forgiveness.

"I have purest of pureeeee, heavenly intentions for your daughter. But please know that I'm officially her boyfriend now. And that are feelings are same for one another. With both of us mutually agreeing. It should be easier for you to accept right?"

Sakura calmed down as she spun around and began to follow her daughter home. Her chest puffed, with her formed fist hanging above her hips, she hurriedly strutted with as swag after her daughter. she yelled irritation all the present in her voice. Back at the boy she wanted to break just seconds earlier.

"You have my blessings Nara boy, just don't rub your fathers lax ass on my daughter, i take pride that she is number one and that you're a far second in the academy!"

Shikadai sighed with thanks, and relief thanking all the Kages rationally.

He entered the restaurant taking a seat next to his father. Giving a the grandest sigh of relief. Shikamaru patted him on the back.

"Nice catch, but remember wom -. "

"Yes father. I know."

Shikadai interrupted

"woman are troublesome."

Shikamaru shook his head winking at his son with pride. Patting him firmly on his shoulder.

"And don't you forget it son", With one more hard pat on the back from his father Shikamaru asked his son what he wanted off the restaurant's menu.

Salada walked down the street she could sense her mother was behind her. Her mother's chakra was boiling. She turned to face the inner side of her not fearing it in the least.

"Salada?", Spoke harmonious pink haired woman.

Sakura stopped, and thought for a moment, simply tapping her daughter on the head. No arguments, or discussion would come to pass that night.

"Nice taste, i preferred you go for the smart ones and not the _**emo **_ones! Now how about i make you some venison for dinner?."

She walked passed her daughter giving a fine whistling out for the world to hear. Trying to convince herself she didn't give a hoot. Salada smiled genuinely as her mother walked on; However a sinister smile soon replaced it: A cold, dark Chakra began to stir. Darkness filled her entirety, her soul chased out any light that remained within it. Sharingan forming with utter malice that made devils delight and angels cringe. Beyond all concepts of sanity, insanity was the new sanity. Three tomoes bared in all their historic glory in each of her dementedly gleaming eyes.

_'It's time I began to move...', _She pondered.

She finished her thoughts of the night by simply making her declaration.

_'It is all becoming clear to me. All so clear, father, mother, sensei. This feeling this raw original sinful emotion of hate. It makes you stronger. Father i think i know have my Shinobi way. Hatred!'_

* * *

_Authors Notes_: Re- editing my chapters hope this is going over better. Please review for faster updates.


	3. The end of the beginning

Chapter 3

Reckoning to the east

* * *

Five years have passed and now at age of seventeen everything that Salada set out to learn she learned. Everything, from her fathers and mothers days till the time she was born…She was aware of so-called curse of hatred. About Indra, her father's incarnation. About Ashura the sevenths incarnation. About Hagoromo and his brother Hamura.

And last but not least was Kaguya Otsutsuki. Salada learned how she gave birth to chakra and how she planned on taking the world under her care. Forcibly and without second thought or any doubts.

' Pathetic.'

How could someone as omnipotent as her holding such benevolent power be defeated so easily? Salada was sure her father and mother would not appreciate their daughters thought's. The only persons feelings Salada was willing empathize with was her mother's. Everything her mother explained about herself along with the fully unabridged story of her father's past, changed Salada's feelings toward him.

She knew the stories at first more or less but hearing all the true details, brought on a new light on Sasuke in her eyes. Salada no longer respected or even loved her father.

'Such a child lost in his mind. Resolve leaving him when it was to his benefit or to his convenience in appeasing his feeble-minded actions. Such lack of vision for a sharingan master. He deserved the glasses not her.'

She hated the fact that she was his heir and offspring. And how she loathed being the decedent from a failure like Indra! Sasuke; was sad, indecisive, and worst of all an untrusting ally, No! the worst was he never finished off Naruto. All of him was not becoming and none of it was attractive.

Her mother would have to forgive her for that one. Anyone like Sasuke was not spouse material. It was insane that he could even call himself a husband. And even more ridiculous was he could proudly claim Salada as his daughter! After everything he had done, it was utterly insane. Her mother was either the most incredibly forgiving person to look up to and aspire to be like. Or she was the dumbest hormonal sex driven woman to have ever existed.!

Even if it was not Sasuke's intention. He was in the end nothing but a two-faced lost little boy in a grown man's world.

Salada promised herself one thing. After her mother told her everything about her own life as well as her father's life. She promised she would be the one to end his miserable existence. Unhesitatingly, and without any daughter loving remorse. This world was in no need for Sasuke since the day he failed to Kill the seventh. And it was time he payed a visit to the abyss. And now on the eve of her promotion to jounin, and on the Nara's keep reserve. It was time to begin her work and to not ever look back like her father did.

She may have hated Sasuke but she was going to finish what he started. Only her revolution would see the end of the Shinobi world as it was presently. A world without the elitist position that was the kage's. Everything that the Senju had built-in history and all their heritage. Was going to be cindered to the grown. With red and black flames; her flames of justice! T

The world would only thrive in fairness and justice. And with the Senju's destruction. The Uchiha, herself. She would be on her humble throne maintaining stability of this new world, there would never be a power vacuum that would follow the deaths of any leaders. She would be sure of that... Anyone in her way would either die, or they would surrender all their power to the new world order. A world Order in her imagine. A society not built on names, titles, or any clan. But on the backs and sweat of everyone willing to pursue their dreams for the betterment of all humans.

No they would be known as mankind alone Shinobi's would not exist.

'No'

Salada thought even further.

They would be humankind! And this was her year one. On this day was her beginning...

Salada found herself immersed in a long kiss with Shikadai. She bit on his lower lip as he picked her up by her back. She wrapped her legs around him as they deepened the kiss with intensity; both of their tongues touched. Shikadai with regret broke the hot kiss for air. His green eyes peering deep into his girlfriend of five years.

"Boy am I glad to have won you instead of someone like Baruto."

Salada smiled at the lame compliment as she shook her head.

"You're not much of a romantic are you Mr. Nara Shikadai?"

Shikadai placed Salada back onto the grown. Both their hands entwining with each others as they walked down the path of the Nara woods. Whilst walking a stag jumped out in front of the walking couple a few yards down the rocky road. Shikadai smiled as Salada and himself approached the deer with Shikadai petting the peaceful animal on it's head. Salada smiled as she joined him in marveling the beautiful beast.

Shikadai noticed the animal's body was filled with tension. The stag seemed agitated and fear filled.

"There, there, you seem to be a little flustered boy. Why? Nothing bad is going to happen."

The stag was shaking as Shikadai tried to comfort the troubled animal. As soon as Salada began to rub its back the stag galloped off disappearing into the dark woods. Salada felt her long hair stand up in the air as irritation filled her being.

"Why is it that all animal life I come into contact with run off with their tails between their legs?"

Yelled Salada with extreme frustration.

' After all, I do not have any problem with animals, i actually love them.'

Shikadai laughed as he took his girlfriend hand. He placed his other hand on her head.

"Shh, you get to upset over the smallest of things Salada; Just look at this standing hair of yours!"

Shikadai patted the hair down as Salada calmed.

"I love how black and unique your hair is, Baruto told me his grandmother was the same. Now that's strange, right maybe all woman have this trait?"

Salada gave a friendly punch to Shikadai shoulder as they continued down the long path.

After a walk that lasted for more than an hour which remained mostly silent. Salada tugged on Shikadai hand as suggesting to him that they should stop. Salada noticed how nervous Shikadai was getting as the heat in his hand began to build and small droplets of sweat formed at his brow. They were at the spot. They had come to an opening in the Nara keep.

"You know... Salada this spot, right?! this is the spot that my... that my...My mother proposed to my fa-"

Salada left Shikadai side. Seemingly ignoring Shikadai completely. She walked away from the nervous teenager. Shikadai muttered a curse under his breath as he let go of the object he had a hold of in his pocket. He followed the retreating Salada all the way to the edge of the forest opening that lead to the eastern portion of the Nara reserve.

'It was close, he was close!'.

thought Salada

She stood for a moment along with Shikadai standing behind her. Shikadai looked curious as the chakra in his body began to swell in him for some odd reason. Something seemed off, and intimidating about Salada. She proceeded to run and jump with her sharingan appearing in both eyes. She jumped tree to tree with her regular swiftness. Yet, her speed seemed unfitting for a night jump threw the wood. Her movements were irrationally fast. She moved as if legions of enemies were riding on her back. A bewildered Shikadai stood in shock as anger grew on his face.

'Where in the hell is she going? Why the hell do i feel like a complete secondary person right now?'

As Shikadai mind raged of question on his troublesome vixen.

Salada jumped tree to tree excitement was building all the along the way. Multiply swelling beast's of emotion's were rushing through her all at once in a spine tingling fury. For five years, for five long years she had waited for this. And the time was finally upon her. Shikadai followed in close pursuit. He was losing stamina at the amount of speed he was giving out in order to keep up with his Jounin counterpart.

She was fast and moving with incredible speed, Shikadai knew the stories of her father and speed was one of the many talents Sasuke possessed. She was most certainly her father's daughter; Shikadai was relieved Salada inherited her mother's kindness over her father's mental instability. Shikadai found himself yelling for his girlfriend pleadingly.

"Salada! Slow down, Slow down will you?!"

She gave no response making Shikadai grind his teeth in anger. Feelings of anger toward the sharp brunette was surfacing from within Shikadai.

'I finally bring her to the spot my mother proposed to my father and she decides to go all renegade and dismiss my presence at a whim? Maybe I should use my shadow jutsu on her, and summon a wind fan, to blow her away?'

As Shikadai debated with himself if he should act or not on the troublesome brunette. Salada took a sharp turn across patch of trees coming to another opening in the woods.

A quizzical expression overcame Shikadai at Salada's sudden change of movements. As he came to the opening himself. He came behind the form of his girlfriend. Salada body was trembling greatly. Shikadai stood in wonderment as Salada body shook under the moonlight.

'What could she possibly be shaking for? What was she looking at in front of her?'

Shikadai felt an odd feeling; believing it was himself that should have been shaking, no?

The moon lit night was bright but he could not see what she was presumable staring at. Coming up besides her, the young Nara came to see what the young Uchiha was looking. Despite Knowing Shikadai was standing beside her. Salada had only held other thoughts far more important to her then Shikadai. Her chosen purpose in life, her divine march to immortality was right before her

'Yes, this is it. My genesis is at hand, and the death of Gods would be in her wake in the not far future!'

* * *

Himawari stared into the mirror as she shaved the whiskers from her face. She smiled seeing how her grayed eye were forming. As she left the bathroom to join her family at the dinner table.

Her mother sat along with her father and brother. Just yesterday was her fourteenth birthday. And she was excited since she was promoted to Chuunin during the week as well. Baruto stared at her with a sour face along with his arms being crossed. A look holding distain. He was seventeen and just a month earlier he became a Chuunin himself.

Still, despite the age gap and similar fighting styles. Her brother displayed to all their friends in the world that he was second to his sister in all the shinobi arts. She even made him submit in humiliating fashion over seventy times before he ever managed to finally get her to give up once in a training bout. She even developed the use of the byakugan at the age of seven with her blue eye's disappearing when she commanded her byakugan to activate.

She mastered the palm style of the Hyuga in every conceivable way while revolutionizing the palm styles with the sage chakra she inherited from her father. She was even considered by Iruka, and Konohamaru as a prodigy with limitless potential. Compared to Hashirama Senju was a common recurring thing with her. Having the kindhearted spirit she held with her incredible fighting skills had everyone clamoring her as the next potential leader of Konoha.

Kakashi went as far to say that she was going to become the strongest Hokage the village ever created. And he was sure her grandfather would approve of this. Himawari Uzumaki was the pride of the village and viewed by the sixth as a future kage, to usher in many more years of peace and prosperity that her father had created. But right now she was young teenager discovering what it was to being a Shinobi. Her Ninja way was still mystery to her

And the fact that she had to deal with the severe jealousy of her older brother. Who desired everything she was supposedly destined to have. She found herself having low self esteem...

Salada went on to talk to her father about politics. She always felt she could help her father's anxieties by speaking to him about them. She understood her mother was there for him. But she wanted to help him also..

"So father, So what are your thoughts of the countries on the eastern continent and their brewing civil war? And the 'Grand foreign minister' of the continent. I hear the Mizukage refuses to speak with him, what's his name again Daniel Goldberg?"

Naruto smiled seeing the interest's his daughter was having with world affairs. Shikamaru was the one that handled political heavy lifting. But Naruto was seeing wisdom grow before him within his daughter that he had not seen in his life.

'Jiraiya sensei, are you seeing this?.'

She was far more clever than he was growing up, and especially far more patient, and kind. By leaps and bounds she was far more insightful, and most important caring of others more than herself.

Baruto snorted while slamming the table with both fist.

"Fuck, with kickass attention grabbing shit, Himawari!"

After his outburst toward his sister Baruto walked off to the balcony of the kage suite. Himawari, stood up with her parents as her brother stormed out. Hinata looked at Naruto with concern as he motioned toward his wife to handle their troubled son. Hinata walked after her son as Himawari looked down at the ground with dejected sadness written on her face.

Comforting his daughter Naruto knelt to one knee to hug his now crying daughter. Her byakugan eyes activated with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why is Nissan always so mean to me? All these years picking on me and saying such horrible things to me. Am i really selfish, i don't know daddy, i don't know? I'm not the only one he makes fun of too. He says mean things to Salada."

Naruto knelt to one knee as he took hold of his daughter's shoulders.

"I am sorry Himawari. Your brother deep down is very proud of you and your amazing accomplishment's. He's just trying to find himself in this world and see's you as a threat to his dreams of becoming Hokage."

Himawari looked questioningly at her father. Drying her tears in the process.

"Footsteps?"

she questioned.

"But shouldn't we all walk our own path in life and not necessarily what are parents have walked? Salada has told me that the destiny of our parents should never be our centered motivation in life. That we should find our own path and seek power for the greater good of all humankind kind?"

Naruto smiled as he stood up placing a hand on his daughter's head. With a reassuring smile he counseled the prodigal shinobi.

"You're part of a story that has yet to be told and I see strength and wisdom in you that is suited to be tested from a position of great responsibility in this world. Baruto will understand this and make his own path accordingly. But you do have a destiny to fulfill in the world. And I believe right now that your future decisions in life will leave a mark that me or Sasuke could only dream of leaving behind. Just remember who your family and friends are and to always do the right thing. No matter what the cost or sacrifice will be, and there will be sacrifices in one way or the other Himawari, there will be."

Naruto reassured left his daughter as he went to the balcony where Hinata was dealing with his angered son. Himawari went on thinking of the woman she looked up to the most in the world in wonderment

'Daddy are you saying Salada is wrong? That i will more or less follow in your foot's as well, And that Salada will follow in her father's?'. Are me and her destined for conflict with each other?!"

Himawari shook her head feeling flustered.

Himawari smiled thinking of the greatness her father possessed. She wanted to be like him, kage seat aside she just wanted to see smiles on everyone's face. And that was what her father did most, make the peoples of the fire country happy.

'Sorry daddy but I don't want praise or extravagant titles. I rather live a normal life outside of kage fame and all its praise; Baruto if he wishes and works hard and earn it can have anything he wants. I hope for the day that we don't need leaders. That all we need is our families to live for, individually. Salada, thank you for making me believe in seeking what i want in life. You're a wonderful friend and I hope to fulfill my role as strong woman in this world besides you. You are such a great friend. Maybe I'll even be able to beat you at taijutsu one day!'

Himawari sat back down and giving thanks for her mother for making dinner. She ate alone as Baruto became a handful with his counseling parent's. She laughed despite her brothers tirade. She had made up her mind on one particular thing.

'When I grow into an adult I'll be just like father and mother… and Salada as well. She's just too awesome!''

'And besides if there is anyone worthy to being a leader of a Village No, a nation. it is most certainly Salada Uchiha, not me.'

Himawari knew Salada was quiet and only had herself as a friend. But, she would follow her without a moment's hesitation, even in battle. Salada did nothing but inspire Himawari and she would serve her willingly and happily. How fortunate Konoha was to have a shinobi like Salada. Very, lucky thought Himawari. Very...

* * *

Shikadai noticed the young grass lawn with several sealing tags around it. It had a fixed radius that was about five meters across. The youthful Nara remembered how his father told him to never come here with anyone outside the clan. This was the Nara monument made in the name of 'Asuma Sarutobi.' Shikamaru's late sensei.

Salada's trembling subsided as she took Shikadai hand into hers. She turned pecking him on the lips.

"Remember this day? three years ago Shikadai-kun, when you snuck me into the Nara woods and brought me to this place? I asked you to bring me to this specific place, Remember?."

Shikadai frustration melted away feeling the blissful memories returning from three years ago.

He fully turned facing the woman he loved.

"Troublesome me. I forgot how i brought you here three years ago. I remember you claiming this spot would be the spot that would be the beginning of the rest of your life. I remember you also saying you would do something you would not regret or be afraid of embracing for the rest of your life. Yes, I remember now. You made me promise you to bring you back here the year of my eighteenth birthday, Salada."

Salada face could only be read as someone who had sensual want, as her voice sensually deepened along with her face

"And now you're eighteen, and I'm seventeen Shikadai-Kun. I'm at the very age I want to be at when it all begins." They both leaned into a passionate kiss. Deepening it was Salada doing so with needful duress.

Shikadai let go of her facing her with joy chuckling with playful happiness.

"We have come far together threw the Chunnin exams and now with your promotion to Jounin you can leave this country and make a living anywhere in the kage countries. I'm so grateful Salada that we live in this prosperous world. And the Hokage's policies are the reason this can happen for you Salada. Praise the Hokage, praise the Hokage indeed!"

Salada's eyes squinted at the praise for fire country's leader. Yet, she maintained the romantic aura.

Salada smiled on as she took hold of Shikadai in a close embrace.

"I'm very grateful to have someone I love as deeply as you Shikadai-Kun. Shikadai felt it was time. He reached into his pocket feeling happiness he never felt possible. His father would approve, and over time his mother would too. But this woman was who he wanted to be with and Salada was sure to say yes. This was the place that met most to her and this would be for all time for the both of them starting now... Yes this moment was the moment Salada Uchiha would make him the luckiest and happiest man alive...

" You would do anything for me, right Shikadai-Kun?"

Shikadai looked down reaching into his pocket.

"Of course Salada anything in the world"

As Shikadai reached for the box in his pocket a twirling noise of a weapon came to Shikadai open ears. Excruciating pain erupted through Shikadai right oblique muscle. Jolting back in surprise he grabbed at his side in shock! Blood poured through his Chunin vest in life threatening quantities. As he gripped at the deadly wound he began to gasp for air. The horrified Nara looked up with an aggrieved expression as horror and shock crushed his once near heavenly euphoric mood...

Salada held a Kunai in her hand fresh blood trickling off its sharp edge. Her face was unreadable to him. Something he had never seen outside the Chuunin exams. Her eyes were villainous her lips crept up into a wicked smile. And under the shadow of the moonlight Her red eyes gave the finishing touches as if she was a demon revealing itself after being in the guise of an angel.

Shikadai stumbled back against a tree. He was now coughing up blood as he felt chills rush through his body, while his breath's became shallower. Looking up at the woman he did not recognize tears began to fill his eyes. Eye's holding nothing but; sorrow, hurt, and betrayal.

"Why?"

he spoke with his voice coming out in low gurgle.

Salada Ran up to Shikadai trembling body barely giving him time to react. Eyes gleaming red with devilish flair. The eyes of a Uchiha, the eyes of a devil! With her sharingan activated. A sadistic smile overcame her slowly as she answered his pathetic question.

"You're right Shikadai this is a special moment I have waited for! the moment I become reborn, and the moment my revolution begins. This is the beginning of your countries end!"

With that She viciously with no remorse sliced Shikadai neck wide open. She twirled the Kunai up stabbing him in his left eye. Her hand was drenched with blood. She spread her palm out marveling the blood steam rising from her hand. Shikadai slid to the base of the tree. He began to crawl with desperation on the ground while he bled out from his neck. The kunai remained embedded in his eye socket.

'Mommy, Mama, MAMA!'

Tears spilled along with blood to the cold grown below the dying Nara. The thoughts of a overprotective troublesome mother were his last thoughts...

Salada pulled out chakra blade reminiscent to blade that Asuma Sarutobi had once used.

"Now just for me honey, die and give me the ultimate gift a Uchiha can have from a loved one!"

She pounced on the dying Shikadai ruthlessly bludgeoning him on the back of his head with her fist entwined with the sharp brass knuckle. After several punches she turned the brass knuckle on its sharpest end striking it down onto the back of Shikadai's neck viciously.

Standing up Salada approached the explosive tagged monument. Her Sharingan eye's changing as blood and tears rolled down her cheeks from both her eyes. A circular form took over her Sharingan eyes. Her eye's shrinking in their full ocular redness as the remaining redness took scythe like edge shapes opposite of each other at the edge of Salada's iris's.

She blinked for several seconds as she wiped the blood from her face. A small tear formed at the edge of her right eye again as look of sadness came over her face. Followed by a deathly smile of pleasure eyes squinted down eyebrows low with her mouth opening slowly. She chuckled lowly building it into ear piercing high pitched laughter...

After she had calmed down. The moonlight disappeared for moment as darkness 'her friend' compassed her entirely. Nothing good could approach her only death, agony, and darkness. She had entered into the realm her father flirted with so many times in the past. More times than he ever flirted with Salada's mother. And she would be sure she would not return. The results of Sakura and Sasuke's union was this, death...

She was home. She did not become engaged to Shikadai for she became engaged with darkness the moment She tried to kill Baruto five years ago. And now she was married to it for all eternity. And married to it happily.

The moonlight returned Salada to light after her unholy baptism. Reborn from darkness; Mistress death, spoke her first word's

"It's important to suffer the loss of a loved one. If Salada learned anything it was strength that governs the world, And the weak were meant to pray on to further the strong's ambitions ? Wouldn't you agree father?

Salada made hands seals...

" Doton-Chikyu bunkatsu no jutsu!"

The earth below shook and crumbled. All the tags exploding, the grass plot shattered the Sarutobi's monument. Salada remained untouched despite being near the explosion. Everything that she could see that could harm her simply disappeared from existence! She felt an awakened power, that made her feel nearly invincible.

The ground below her shook as rocks cracked and exploded up from the pit.

"Daton Chikyu no bunshu-ki!"

The earth below the pit rose several feet splitting at all sides outside its center. The soft rocks and dirt fell off the edges. The loss of earth in the pit gave sight to a decapitated figure of a person at its bottom. Salada approached the gaped hole peering down per her red peering down to purple ones...

Salada jumped into the near empty pit as she cleared the dirt around a decomposing head. She scrubbed away the dirt that covered the head's mouth as it spit dirt while gasping for air. Salada stood on a knee as a deadpanned look came on her face. The decapitated head spoke, The history of this man readied Salada not to expect nothing less than what she was about to here.

"Just who in the fuck are you!?

The voice was dry and raspy as Salada just stared on not answering the talking head. The head rose a disappeared eyebrow.

"What the hell bitch, did i stutter or are you just plain deaf? Answer the damn question! Who the fuck are you. Wait a minute, are you a friend of that faggot that put me here?!"

Salada performed a summoning jutsu as large versatile med kit appeared before her... She opened it pulling out strong shinobi wiring.

"Who am i?"

She spoke above a whisper

"The future savior of this world and fortunately for you, You have a part still to play…Hidan of the Akatsuki!"

Hidan laughed out loud in response.

'This stupid bitch was completely nuts.'

" sorry bitch, but my savior is Jashin. And if you don't believe that then get the fuck out, he's the one that guided you here. And he's the one that will now guide me to kill that punk ass kid that put me in this asshole in the earth!"

Salada chuckled amusingly at Hidan's mini rant.

'He was going to be fun to work with for sure'

she thought.

As she took a needle from the med kit and tied it to the end of the wire. She pitched her proposition to once proud immortal.

"Tell me Hidan, how would you like to become the new leader of a let's say... A Neo-Akatsuki? and the future governor of a Neo-Yugakure; Lands expanded with a glorified agenda in converting to people to your lord Jashin? And let's say in your own language. A militarized marvel that makes its neighbors piss in fear?"

Hidan rose both his eyebrows at this. As he stared at the woman who was saving what was left of his life. A Mangekyou Sharingan user to boot. Seeing the death glint in her eyes and the scythe like features her Mangekyou displayed coming to his notice. It made him smile. He then fully realized this was the answer to his prayers; She was.

"Hmm, really you don't say! And why would I align myself with you an Uchiha of all people? Your people tend to get their asses kicked all throughout history?"

Salada pulled his head out from the dirt making Hidan face her properly.

"Because…" she spoke while raising her wired needle between both their faces.

" I have goals that far surpass those of your dead organization, or that of Madara Uchiha. And my goals can only be achieved with the sacrifice of hundreds of thousands of people. New lakes will form in the landscapes of this world from the sheer quantities of blood that will be spilled in my wake."

"That is what I will give you Hidan of Yugakure. All the blood and death that will appease your God more than twice over. And i will also give you more power than any kage has ever possessed in history."

Hidan spit a rock out of his mouth at his rescuers face. But before it could hit her face it ceased to exist. Hidan looked questioningly on but digressed.

'This bitch was the real deal. This is no joke from that fag that put me hear'

"All Right Uchiha what's your name?..."

Salada introduced herself. Placing Hidan's head back in the dirt. She then grabbed one of Hidan's dismembered legs.

" My name is Salada... Salada Uchiha."

Hidan snickered as he felt excitement overcome him due to his ever brightening fortune's.

"Well, Salada Uchiha formerly of the hidden leaf i assume? Where do we begin after you stitch my sorry decomposed ass up, Huh?"

Salada smiled back, she grabbed a piece of Hidan's torso beginning the long stitching process. Her hands glowed blue as she stitched at a hurried pace that would make anyone stare in astonishment. Hidan sighed in amazement at her quick stitching motions. She began to tell her plans to her new partner

"After we get you all cleaned up; lean and mean and back to your old killing machine ways. We move across the sea; past the land of water. It will take time but this is the beginning of a revolution that my father never had the chance to follow through with.

"I on the other hand have resolve that can move mountains, you can be sure of that and quote me on it Hidan. In short time We will kill all the Kage, and disband the village system for all time."

Hidan hmmed as he saw himself having more purpose and divinity in his life than he ever thought possible. Even Pain never promised such things to him to the extent that this woman was promising him now.

'So Jashin still indeed has serious plans for me to execute? This woman before me is the lord's weapon of reckoning. She will bring forth the blood and death of thousands in the process, this will surely please Jashin unquenchable thirst for years to come..."

Smiling sinisterly at Salada Hidan rose his faded away eyebrows up and down.

'So be it, i will follow Jashin's plan and become whatever this woman wants me to become. My Scythe aches for blood i will follow the lord's plan. Yes, how could i refuse Jashin's reckoning! It's time for Hidan of the Akatsuki to rise from the earth below as a member of Salada Uchiha's Neo-Akatsuki. Mercy shall never reach any of mine victims. in jashin's name i pray.'

"AMEN!"

* * *

Author's notes

Whew, here we go. Splitting these up is working out beautifully. Enjoy and review if you like. Till next time, peace...


	4. The promise of no tomorrow

The Curtain Rises.

The Beast has cometh.

Chapter 4

* * *

Salada found herself on a cliff edge. Hidan was just ahead of her eyeing her with intrigue. Looking back questioningly at his young leader, stitched and still finding his bearings. Hidan had an itch far more annoying. He handled his scythe with unease. Taking a look at his face that was reflecting off it. His expression held monuments of unease.

He Twirled his new scythe annoyed, and it was bugging the hell out of him. It was heavy with just two sharp curved blades. It was black with reflective razor sharp edges that in Hidan's eyes made it respectable. But respectable was not good enough for him, it never was.

When killing in the name of his God, only perfection was what he desired in murdering people. None the less, it helped him claim two victims of the Konoha ANBU corps. Although, he did not see their faces. He experienced something worse. He did not have the time in going into his sacrificial ritual. This made him feel even more superstition of using an alien weapon. However, his ultimate attributes began returning to him. His battle skill to his surprise was returning to him at a brisked pace. And that at the very least gave him reassurance.

Oh, how glorious was it enjoying his first day of liberation. Far more than he ever prayed for or dreamed of in that collapsed asshole in the earth. And all thanks to Jashin for appointing this magnificently crazed witch in saving him. Boy, was he going to enjoy the leadership under jashin's magnificent appointed.

Taking a look into her black charcoal eye's he swore he could see rage mingled with an unknowing, haunting, determination. Hidan shook his head, his face had a sly smile pasted on it. He cracked his stiffened neck loose feeling the wire rub against his skin.

'Thank you Jashin. These wires she gave me where a hella of a lot better than Kakuzu's creepy ass zombie veins. They are also a hell of a lot more durable. I can actually feel everything through my body including my limbs.'

'But hot damn, these wires made me feel like a sealed tin man then a stitched up scarecrow, Shit man damn!'

He felt his agility had taken overall hit from the tight cold metal prescribed to him. However, He envisioned he would see himself go beyond his true form once he became fully accommodated with the cold iron.

Whistling out loud Hidan took note at Uchiha's dark bloodied gloved hands.

"Geese lady, you kill without the fear of hell, You have more balls than half the male population?."

Hidan gave an uncertain look. He scratched his head. And cracked a smile.

"At when i wasn't worm food that is.."

He mumbled

Salada just stared ahead unflinching. Her forehead muscles contorting downward; her facial features exhibited a frightful darkening glare. Hidan felt a little sweat build on his forehead. He concluded that this chick was one not to messed with especially when her dark side, the death goddess showed itself.

Hidan conclude that this side of her would even make the reaper cringe! He went on and made the wise choice to never press her with what Kakuzu use to refer to as mindless brain dead chatter. Hidan was Hidan he would not kiss anyone's ass. Nor, did he care for his well being at the risk of dismemberment or imprisonment. Even if the results would be a twenty foot deep grave.

However, when it came to this Kunoichi he felt she could pull of the impossible and surpass Jashin will. By finding a way to forgo all Jashin's will and kill him. Especially, after seeing the mean's she used in killing those two proficient jounin that were with the other two ANBU he cut down earlier!

And death of that fat porker? Yes, that exquisite in brutality. Hidan remembered the fat boy from the past. He had grown tall, leaner, and dangerous. He fought with mighty prejudice behind every powerful punch. There was zero hesitation in his tiny eyes. He was going for the kill with each punch.

Tears were in his eyes the entirety of the fight. He kept yelling

"Why, Why? Answer me daughter of Sakura! Answer me! how could you do such a thing? How could you murder Shikadai, he loved you!"

She never answered the winey fat boy.

She gave a stoic stare as she dodged, dodged. And guarded the majority of the short battle.

Once she seriously went on the offensive she brought the fight to a disruptive, gruesome end. After skillfully slipping through his defense's. She gained his head into a suffocating headlock. She proceeded, not wasting time in breaking his neck. The twist was viciously unsettling. Breaking his neck instantly...

Then came the blonde tart, oh yeah Hidan remembered that blonde pretty bimbo! She was even deadlier than her fat counterpart. She even managed to gain an annoyed response from seemingly invincible Uchiha woman during their bout. Her moderate taijutsu skill matching Salada; with every blow, and every counter, flips, and turns, tackles and turns. The hot blond proved her worth as a Kunoichi. Much to Hidan's indignation.

Hidan smiled thinking of it. Chuckling again as he rubbed his head.

'Well that didn't end well did it for you girl? You're face represent the inside of toilet. Then it represented beauty at the end did it? Ah, well it was entertaining while it lasted?'

Her aqua eyes were to the point in the fight. As deadly looking as tiger's pouncing attacking its pray. She was looking to find any opening in killing her youthful adversary. But, it went on only for short time, her admirable efforts soon went the way of pointless tough blonde finally forced the ruthless Uchiha to activate her sharingan! All bets were off after that.

'And what happened next to that sexy blonde? Oh, Lord Jashin you certainly do exist! She literally broke her skull open!'

After a vicious successions of earth displacing punches to that said blondes face. And once she finished the deed she held no feelings, or remorse.

'Lord Jashin! That face, a face of deviant with zero remorse, it was radical!'Especially when her haunting stoic look slowly shifted into a grinning wide eyed demonic smile.'

That look confirmed that she enjoyed destroying life more than Hidan did. She was the type of person that would enjoy bathing in tub of her victims blood. With every death delivering punch. Hidan saw the punches grow heavier and heavier until her face resembled nothing of its old beauty.

It was mutilated far beyond all recognition; Broken bits of skull, torn flesh, brain matter, blood and tissue mixed up in the open skull. Like bowl of chunky ramen. Or a collapsed in watermelon for better less descriptive description. If the demonic Uchiha had no real plans for Hidan. It would be wise for him to venture other opportunities. Running in itself was becoming a more intriguing thought by the second. Then he could really count his blessings that he escaped that Godforsaken grave.

But like a moth to flame he found himself more and more drawn to her. She's was surely Jashin's chosen, and he did not want to miss the crazy ride, no matter how rough it became!

Salada walked forward face now deadpanning.

"Let's move, Hidan. We're almost at the sea where we can begin our journey to the land of mist…"

Hidan Hmmed as he twirled his scythe placing it on his back, he smirked as he looked down at his leaders bloody hands once again. He commenced to run with her through a open field that overlooked the sea. A full moon reflected from the sea water illuminating all eyes in the dark of the night.

The revived sole living Akatsuki member began to ponder...

"So I bet you plan on moving through the island of Kirigakure?It is probably best we recruit some of the skilled swordsmen there? After all, the seven swordsmen are always aching for new employment."

Salada looked over at Hidan with the same deadpanned expression from before.

"Yes, I plan on recruiting a certain retired swordsman there. I'm going to keep things small for now. So he will my last recruit for Neo-Akatsuki."

Hidan rose an eyebrow.

'Retired swordsman? What kinda of world did you deliver me into anyways?'

Hidan did not press the question as he decided to question Salada on different matter altogether.

"So, you do intend to move on to the east right? To the lands beyond the Kage realm? Can't say it's wise to arrive there and expect to take over without at the least a band of powerful shinobi, we should try and recruit all seven swordsman!"

It was Salada's turn to Hmph as she motioned toward her servant ready to ease his doubts.

"Let me show you something Hidan…"

Both came to an abrupt stop. Witched happened to be near the center of the enormous grass field.

"I have not really tried this before. But I feel since I'm a descendant of a Rinnegan User. I will demonstrate to you why you should have faith in my quality versus quantity. Or in better words that only you may understand better: The power of an awakening Goddess!"

Salada formed her sharingan placing a hand in front of face. Her index and middle fingers positioning them up. Her scythe shaped mangekyou forming in all its crimson glory. She had not used Amaterasu so far, but was comfortable in taking the first steps to Godhood in activating Tsukiyomi.

Hidan looked deep into her eyes. She disappeared? The religious zealot found himself in a dark world with a giant samurai monster that was easily over a hundred feet tall. It swung a mighty stabilized chakra scythe with such power that the entire Genjutsu crashed like grass all around him. Hidan dissolved from the immense power that ripped through him killing him inside the genjutsu. Dissolving his immortal coil to dust. His eternal death could have went on a thousand times over. The image, the pain. Spoke far more than what words could ever describe or even remotely give justice.

Coming back to his sense's in the real world Hidan fell to the ground. Mighty amounts of precipitation rolling down his contorted face. With sharp huff's and puffs flowing threw his throat. Giving a cough of nausea, Salada just smiled on...

"Now do you get the point? I am on the verge of achieving this power and I will not be intimidated by a failed Viceroy of non-shinobi originated race!If worst comes to worst witch it won't. I will simply oppress him myself and take his seat of leadership by force! Now do you have just as much faith in me as you do with your heathen God?"

Hidan was about to answer Salada's question when an annoying female noise erupted from a short echoing distance. Himself, and Salada turned their heads at the disturbance from where they had previously treated.

"Salada!, Salada!"

Salada walked forward to the voice that had screamed out threw the silent of the night. She knew the voice better than anyone else. Her Mangekyou revert back to her normal Sharingan. An angry was now plastered on her face. She knew that voice all too well, and it made her sick hearing it now more than ever before.

Hidan seeing this stood up while backing up. This look he guessed was the look not to question, puzzle on or crack jokes about. He was going to dub it the

'High tailing it GTFO look!'

And that was just what he was going to do!

"I'll leave you to your crazy ass devices. On this particularly soon to be dead person. In the meantime, i can search for a boat or something floatable on this cold ass bitch! I mean beach... that sounds good, right?."

Salada replied with no disgruntlement.

"You best, I am afraid i won't be able to hold myself back with this woman around, especially now. I fear your young purple eyes are not fit for seeing what is about to take place."

Hidan growled under his breath running off into a shrub of trees that stopped just before the crossing of the hillside of the beach.

Hidan stopped. Yelling out loud

"You're a crazy bitch, you know that mistress death!"

'However, i like that in woman, and you're more than just any woman! A lioness with a ravenous hunger'

Salada ignored Hidan's feeble nature. She began to stretch herself taking hold of her hips on each side. Throwing her arms into the air, she leaned forward. Bending over taking hold of her toes...

Hidan losing what intelligence he had at that moment whistled out loud. Salada shot her head back at the joking Hidan giving a look that peered into his very soul. With a shriek the purple eyed grey haired henchman jumped down the sandy hillside looking for a boat on the beach. Other than being happy she did not kill him just now; he felt really bummed out, as his lips pouted. His eyes narrowing, skeptically. The raunchy God fearing menis really wanted to see the ruthless brunette perform even further devious acts that Jashin would surely bestow his praise's on...

Salada formed her left dominant fist into the open palm of her right hand.

"Now's the time I cut away my past from this hypocrital continent, kage's be damned with their blind children waiting to inherit farse peace. And, do not think your lack of presence in my life will excuse you from my wrath one day father!"

Salada began running full speed her sharingan activated with her eyes wide open, her hair steadily rose as if electricity was rolling threw her body. It rose in such a way that it could only be compared to one other person. Hair flowing up as if lighting rushed threw her.

It floated in the air like it would at the bottom of a pool, yet not to the extremes. And it froze like ice at its base while flowing at its tip ends. As if snakeheads replaced the ends of her collected hair?

She did not build up chidori at that moment. The wind in her eyes dried whatever tears that fell from her eye's, quickly. Despite, how she felt she still shedded a few tears which she despised internally. She held a stare on her face that echoed anything other than joy or happiness. It was filled with a diabolical will. As if she was possessed with the ghost of the grim reaper himself.

The golden opportunity to kill and get rid of this person swelled within her with delightful, patients she hated even at this moment. There was no going back, her mother had to die! The voice rang more loudly now as the pink haired heir of Tsunade appeared.

"Salada! Salada, please stop!"

finally both Kunoichi stopped arms length away from one another. Salada held a Taijutsu stance while her mother held an aggressive stance as well. Albeit with more apprehension with a steady visible shake that could be seen by any rookie Genin. Sakura after catching her breath finally came to grips of what happened in the Nara woods and to Chouji and Ino. She did everything she could to hold back her dread but the emotions of love was quickly dissolving her always fragile battle mettled resolve.

"I...I did not want to believe it... You, you killed Shikadai?!... Chouji?!... and INO!?"

Salada smiled relaxing her stance. Placing a hand on her hip. A blouse stance of ignorance. Salada began the motions showing her lack empathy happily.

"Yes, it has served an all important purpose! That stupid hormonal boy who dared to wed me, And those two foolish Jounin of your generation helped in solidifying me as an enemy to that pathetic Village! I will not go back Sakura... I will only go back in either a body bag or as conquer! I will no longer be concerned with that accursed establishment!."

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt fresh tears burn threw her eyelids. It was happening again, and there was no turning back for her daughter. Not after the deaths of Ino, Chouji and Shikadai. Hope of any full pardon for her daughter was gone.

"No, no, no, no, no it can't be. My little girl? How could you do such a thing!…"

Salada responded by giving her newly minted maniacal look back in response. A look that haunted Sakura to core. Never did she think in her wildest dreams that her daughter would be capable of such a wicked expression.

Memories of her daughter laughing, crying, smiling, and whining filled her conscience.

'Oh, God why?'

she thought

'Why?'

Sakura stared on as her disbelief grew to newer heights by the second. Salada proceed to brag about her ill deeds.

"It was the greatest experience in my life. To slice Shikadai's delicate throat. And when i jabbed that Kunai into his eye? It was simply euphoric! a feeling that i only dreamed of since that stormy night i walked into my clans village. And it will always be one of my fondest of memories…"

Salada reached into her shinobi equipment pack.

She retrieved the brass knuckles that Shikadai gave her as memento during a dance at the academy.

"As you are aware, i beat him over the head with the other brass knuckle he gave me..."

Salada sighed with disgust spitting on the Shinobi weapon. Anger boiling within her. She threw it to the ground at Sakura's feet. Sakura felt as if she had died and was in hell. Tears of disbelief and anguish filled her eyes.

'This is my fault...But where did i go wrong? What did I do wrong? Why do i deserve the cruelest fate a parent could have, this betrayal of betrayals?'

She did everything Sasuke had requested and still she failed Salada. In the end Sakura guessed that it was because she was a failure in life. But she never thought she would have failed as a mother.

She cooked, cleaned, helped with her daughters academy work. Dried her tears when she cried. Bandaged her wounds when she was hurt. And she loved her more than she ever thought possible for a human to love anything in the world? Her daughter was worth more to her then anything in the world. What transpired in Salada's soul that made her heart go as black as a moonless night? Where did her sweet caring daughter become this beast? This monster that spat upon everything good in her own life? What incarnation now stood before her?..

Racking sobs filled Sakura's entire being as all her sense equaled all the dread and anguish she felt. Her inner turmoil taking control of her entirely.

Salada Became annoyed at her mother's pathetic display. She stepped forward and took her mother by the neck, by her left hand. Sakura seemingly didn't take any notice, nor did she respond to to the monster that she called daughter. Salada picked her up off the ground. The young Uchiha was only slightly taller than Sakura. But she held her high enough for her toes to drag on the ground below. She wanted to make her suffer as much as possible.

"Well**,** Do you have anything would like to say to me? Anything endearing, anything you can enlighten me with? Or am I going to have to learn everything important from my good ole loving Papa?

"Maybe he could enlighten me with all the real important questions? After all, how could someone as shallow minded as yourself have anything useful to tell me?!

"Or could i be wrong. Huh, HARUNO BABYGIRL!"

Sakura gasped for breath as tears kept flowing from her eyes, toes dragging on their tipped ends on the ground. Her body struggling to find balance. The emotionally distraught Konichi was squeaking out the same words over and over. Not caring to answer her daughter's questions but to wallow in her all her misery.

"No, my baby, Not... m..y.. b..aby."

Salada eyes were unflinching as she kept gripping her mother's throat tighter and tighter!

She took Sakura with her other hand while continuing to toughen her death grip. Delightly, Ever so slowly with sheer enjoyment. Sakura's word were now muffling under her tyrannical daughters grip.

Salada lowered Sakura to her knees Taking a dominate position above her. She was at the exhaustive mercy of her daughter. Salada's face changed from enjoyment after gaining a better view of her mother's face.

'Tears, hopelessness, with no will? I'm tired of you mother, I'm tired of all your crap! You Just cry, cry, cry. in handling any stressful situation you reinforce weakness when strength is needed above all. I'M FAR BEYOND SICK OF IT, LET ME BE THE ONE TO GIVE YOU SOME POSITIVE REINFORCEMENT!'

Salada's face contorted with anger as her breathing came out with adrenaline fueled, huffs, and puffs. Some spit even came out the edges of her mouth. She also complimented her mother with a death stare. She was at her wits end!

Her near impenetrable Uchiha exterior finally shattering. She could no longer feasibly hold back her inner frustration any longer. She had to unveil her true feeling to Sakura. And the the need to set the all records straight with her mother. Had thrilled her to an undying extent.

"You!... Youuuuuuuuu!; useless, pot cleaning, piss licking, underachieving, joke of a kunoichi! How could I have been given life by such unintellectual lowly worm! It is nothing short of a universal catastrophic calamity that it indeed came to past!

"Shame that a hawk; a true revolutionary, a man ahead of his time propelled to walk a destiny of greatness could sink to such gutter levels. How he ever wanted to mate with such a lowly creature as yourself is beyond deplorable!"

"I loathe the blood that flows in my veins from you. All if any weaknesses i have held and experienced. Is all because of the abominable gene's you infected me with. A melancholy coward... Your love has meant nothing to me!"

Salada hands began turning red with Sakura's face turning were popping out Salada's head. Her intensity matching her rage.

Sakura began to flail her arms. Her tears were dry, as her body became alert and panicked. Sakura's teeth clenched as her face turned blue, her eyes were orange with blood coming out of edges of them. The blood was flowing down the tear mark tracks that were on her face. Her reflexes for survival were now overtaking her emotionally broken body.

"Your tear amount to empty amount to forgettable raindrops to me! I will no longer refer to you as my mother! I will overcome your detestable whiny selfishness. Because there is no coming back for me like there was with Father!

"I hate Konoha, I hate Konoha city! I spit on the statues of all the kages and would see all of the foundations of its past and future brought down to dust and ash. And the people? Oh, the people will not be spared. I really hate all of those mindless morons that stare at those pretentious self glorifying statues. They stare with such wonderment and awe. Surely they hope to all be worshiped and praised one day, PITIFUL!."

"Those nose picking, half witted children! They should all die on principle for wanting such a empty, meaningless title such as Hokage! Most of them could not lead a dog to take a crap! Nobody in my generation could possibly hope to hold a position of power with true vision or cite any real meaningful change."

"This world of structure, this contestable foul corruption. Is all a mirage! There is nothing, not even an inkling of reward in being Hokage. And all that has held the title are fools..."

"The biggest bullies in kindergarten amongst a frightened frail flocks of children. Not one has changed the world for the better for us all. NOT ONE!"

Salada did not let up on the barreling rage pouring out from within her. Her true feelings kept roaring out of her ever more viciously.

"Oh, God the hypocrisy. The Hokage Uzumaki Naruto ignores the affairs of the modest chakra controlling people just east of this sea before us! Does the Hokage ever voice over their plight? Has he ever stood up to Mizukage? Is he such a pacifist nimrod that he is afraid of flexing the muscle of the fire countries possible mobilizing might? All because it could lead to a conflict? How naive.

"So much ignored sin, So much ignorantly placed smoke and mirrors. What about the foreign opposed marshal laws? The ensuing raids on the civilians of the eastern lands by Kirigakure?

"Did he ever stand for those innocent people? The slaughtered men, the starved woman and children that pray for death?! WHAT A PHONEY, Naruto Uzumaki? Pfff. He'll fall the hardest. Tyrants build their fake castles out of imaginary gold and silver. In hopes that their people will stare in awe and worship, most falling for trick and secretly even envying it. NOT ME!"

"And at my hand it will all crumble!"

Salada gave a loud cackle prolonging cackle her deviousness reaching newer and newer heights.

" Yes Sakura, You, the courter of the devils of this world. Let me tell you now that shinobi's time is at it's dusk. And I will be sure to rise as the architect of the new dawn. A new era that is without your feeble pretentious lost kind, is at hand. A future without all of you is a future i will nourish and grow. Such a people devoid of soul's. Could never inherit a progressive conscience. You all are better off dead, All your people were never really alive in the first place!.."

Sakura felt her life slipping away, her mortal coil stretched to its limits, Her light was fading. Salada shook her head in a fit of rage. Giving an inhuman scream, Her scythe red mangekyou shinning in all its glory. Blood streaming down her face from her eyes, a face of excellent madness and enmity.

The tears of blood from Sakura's eye's and Salada's held opposing emotions of irony. Salada's hate, and Sakura's despair. Salada raged inclination elevated after gaining control over herself. She smiled with a sly insidious glance. She pressed her mother further away from life and closer to death

"Or prove me wrong!"

She proclaimed in a calmed tone

"Attack me, head on! Let us see if paternal love can conquer all. Everything cold, harsh, or sad is child's play when love comes against it right? The hope of possibly gaining your daughter back. Causing you to raise your physical attributes to edge of all irrational logic or fact! Just like childish fairy tail story would tell?"

Sakura remained motionless not motioning in any way in a response to her daughter questions.

Salada again lost her collected self, voice booming in a high pitch scream. A stream of spit flying from her mouth in the process, she spat a extensive amount onto Sakura's face. Letting the death grip go further on. She held her mother up with one hand and with the other gave her a hard chakra filled slap.

Degrading the pink haired Kunoichi in display of mockery. The slap sent the nearly asphyxiated woman to ground in a heap.

Sakura began gasping violently for air with muffled coughs interrupting each gasp. Salada turned away from her mother a dejected manner encompassing her.

Peering down at her mother her eyes winced with agonizing physical pain. She felt like someone had taken a blowtorch to her eyes and dumped her brain in a freezing lake. She shook her stressed hands, stretching them and clenching them simultaneously, releasing the tension they held.

Her eyes generating more pain than she wanted to admit. Walking off she felt more than satisfied with her actions. She further extended criticisms with her dis-owned mother with her normal tone.

"Pathetic, Even if I reveled everything I have in store for all of Shinobi kind. You, still would not have the fortitude to do what needs to be done. look where your feeble, naïvity has brought you in all your forgiveness? You, won the man you loved unconditionally in the end. But now you have lost your daughter unconditionally.

"So ironic, fate has served you a deserving poetic justice. I do not curse what i am, I embrace it with relish and without any regret! Not having the fortitude to kill father allowed me to walk this earth. I will not hesitate or show mercy like you did with him at that bridge.

"There's going to be hell to pay, Sakura! Now weep and piss away your mindless unconditional love. I have no use for it! And since you're dead to me personally. I believe I can deliver you on high to the reapers keep. Now then be kind to a daughter, scream for me!"

Salada twisted her head getting Sakura into her line of sight. She focused her eyes while proceeding to unleash the black flames from her mangekyou onto the heap that was Sakura. Her cries of torment intermingling with the cackling noise of the black flames. Salada was erect with a proud grin. Outside her aching eyes she was not flinching them in the slightest.

"These black flames have now brought me my fondest memory that i will cherish and hold with you Sakura!"

Beaming on, Salada covered her eye that summoned the flame offering a quick soulless laugh.

"Adieu, you pinked haired tramp!."

**"**Just who are you calling a pink haired tramp, Shannaro!"

Without a warning the earth below Salada's feet burst open. With absolute surprise riddling her features she was frozen stiff. A gloved fist came rocketing upon the mad Uchiha. The fist came from a fiery pink haired kunoichi. To Sakura's shock the bushin did its job perfectly As Sakura's fist found the bottom of Salada's chin with visceral bruteness.

Salada's frame was sent flying into the moonlit sky. Pain with her erratic vision intermingly with her utter astonishment. Salada found herself in place she never found herself in her life, lame, unguarded and very exposed! Salada aching eyes descended just in time to see Sakura deliver a roundhouse kick aimed at her torso. Sakura did not hold back, As Salada felt an elephant force power behind her kick.

Her arm happened to get caught between her mother's kicking leg. It buckled under the blow. Both, her left rib and arm fractured under the intensive strike. Salada flung off like a spinning shuriken. Her recovery was lacking to say the least. She finally gained her sense's falling to the ground collected. Without a second thought she set her broken arm back in place. Giving a pained gasp in the process. The pain did not compare to her eye pain.

Salada looked forward just in time to barely out maneuver her mother's acute taijutsu skilled attacks along with her robust punches. Her vision blurred, and physically wounded, She was completely on her heels finding a defensive posture. Salada had great hardship in outmaneuvering her seniored kunoichi. Sakura herald grand fortitude purpose in her eyes. They even held deadliness, She was ready to do whatever was needed to be done to stop her murderer daughter.

Stopping, her eyes were sparkling with tears, Sadness could be translated from them without much thought. Salada finally challenged her divorced mother grabbing hold of her fists. Both the inspired woman pressed forward with equalizing titanic force's. Both women's anatomy's shook all the way to their very bone marrows.

The force they both outputted was kage level! Salada surprised expression faded as a fresh beastly smile crept onto her face. She licked her lips with enjoyment as the realization began to sink in. Sakura's face responded to daughters expression with chilled bewilderment but it quickly melted away with perplexed anger. Tear's quickly began rolling down the heartbroken Kunoichi face.

"Salada! Daughter!"

She shouted.

"I demand you yield. And then I will bring you too the seventh's mercy! Maybe if you're lucky you can avoid the death penalty!"

Salada held a twisted smile that would make anyone shiver. It only grew at her mother's words. They had hypnotized her into physically showing her dark side.

"And what makes you think you can? you ugly ass, whore!"

Sakura in anger began unleashing the full restraints of her physical skills. Salada stood her ground withstanding the death of Sakura's might. Eye's reaching deeper forms of deviousness by the blow.

"Well, now then. There is going to be no fairy-tale story ending here, SAKURA!. I will not yield! I would rather die a thousand deaths than capitulate, to a pampered spoiled, selfish, bitch like you! And, when i am finished here and you're dead! I will continue the path that i intend to walk. And the path that i will walk, you may ask?"

She paused savoring the moment. Before driving home her point.

"The path that father had intended to walk before you intervened! A road that will lead to a new world order, a revolution!"

Sakura listening every intently at her daughter's words. Snapped back at the word 'revolution'. Giving Salada the opening she needed. With opportunity she to tackled her mother to ground. Taking Sakura by her hair. She began to bang the back of her head repeatedly onto the ground. Laughing thought the whole deed.

"Yes, mother, don't you feel it! This world is at the cusp of a new era! And it will be by the hand of your offspring that will light a match that will set all that you hold very dear, into a hellish blaze! A blaze that will engulf this pretentious shinobi world system, burning them down to all their rotten foundations!"

Sakura grabbed her daughters face and began to scratch it. The elder kunoichi took hold of Salada's face placing her thumbs onto her eyelids while pressing them up firmly! Salada gave painful howl jumping back. Sakura shot up forwarding off the ground with earth shattering determination. She carved open the earth jumping quickly at Salada's retreated form.

Salada turned to meet Sakura her eyes holding a sickly view. Her mouth was a gaped cackling all the while. Her devious side not leaving her due to fear, there was no such thing as fear to Salada Uchiha. She began to compliment her mother finally albeit in a unwelcoming rugged demonic way.

"Sublime, perfect, how beautiful! That's it, THAT'S IT! let that tiny flame violently flicker in you before it goes out permanently mother, The will of fire is a worthy adversary! Now come, Your death shall be my tribute to the fate that i am ensuring your broken world! It will be utterly glorious!

"The opening chapter to the beginning of my revolution. Ending with excitement fit for the entertainment of a god!"

"I'll be sure to fetch your skull after this battle and mount it as one of my souvenirs!"

Salada's caught Sakura's fist as Salada countered with her own powerful punch to Sakura's exposed abdomen.

Sakura face writhed as she coughed up moderate amounts of blood. The blow had delivered vast internal damage.

Sakura grew horrified at her prospects.

'What the hell? How is she this strong? When did she get this strong? I can only match a blow like that only if i commit nearly all my strength!'

Salada was pleased and vile at seeing how much she injured her renounced mother. However, Sakura countered taking the momentum from Salada's punch to aid her retaliatory movements. Sakura spun a full three hundred sixty degrees, Jarring Salada to the hard ground, left palm embracing her right fist colliding right elbow with visceral ferocity. Salada squinting in pain, countered herself jumping to the heavens delivering a brutal uppercut punch to Sakura's chin. She was recovered from her use of amaterasu at last, She was ready to unleash the entirety of her physical excellence!

Sakura spun away running prudently withdrawing. The jewel on her forehead began to glow as tattoos began to envelope her body...

Sakura went on to contemplate her current situation.

'My only chance is to fight her with everything i have and more. I can't last for long but i do believe i have the strength to subdue her. I won't kill her she's My daughter! Naruto was sending his elite Shinobi force to help. They should not be too far behind. And if it's ANBU then she's surely on her way. I NEED HER HELP!'

Salada charged with a fiery cry that would make her father of the past proud. Hair again standing upright, she was now fully committed to battle. Talk was no longer going to play a role in this battle of unshakable will's. The taijutsu death bout of a loving mother and hateful daughter was now officially underway...

* * *

**Author notes: Re edit done for this chapter hope you enjoy. Review are welcome...**


	5. Fathers and Mothers

Chapter 5

Call to Greatness

Love the Nuisance

* * *

Hidan had his eyes fixed on his lady, his purple eyes looking onto her face. Thoughts of puzzlement and question were the only things entering his thought conscience. And it seemed to be becoming a regular occurrence with him when concerning her; Jashin's chosen, lady death. Despite, being a zealot believer, his patients was weaning with her aloof behavior.

Still, Hidan was never really one to question Jashin will. A good servant never questions their master, not even in the face of Armageddon.

With her arms and legs crossed over each other. Sitting without a care in the world, despite becoming a S ranked criminal. It was hard to tell what she felt any feelings of anxiety or delight. The attire she wore was torn and dirtied. Her face and arms however, were clean and untouched by the battle that she was drawn into. Hidan again was not sure how she felt about the fight, She was most definitely committed to it.

And Hidan felt it was a bias of her to handle her own grudges alone. Which he did not agree with, she was far too important. He was her protector, and now that he realized that he told himself he would always be their during the roughest of times. She seemed uninspired as ever. As if not a single care could be given with her life. Hidan felt it was incredible humbleness or just crass arrogance. She would never hear the latter thought of statement, oh no. He liked being above ground thank you Jashin!.

Hidan looked at her resting face curvaceous and well formed. Her face was very easy on the eyes. It made Hidan blush a bit. Her face was pristine and attractive as ever, as she slept peacefully sitting against the wooden hall of the boat?

'Or maybe she wasn't sleeping?'

Hidan smacked himself mentally

If it be Jashin's will.

Then she was really plotting, and calculating their next move for their grand plan. That she earnestly sought to reinforce in the chakra poor nations on the eastern continent, beyond the Mist island.

'Whatever, the mistress was planning. The first real aggressive step will surely be the most difficult for us to achieve. I can't wait, it will be utterly enthralling for us to once we make our move. Nonetheless, I can't wait much longer before I need to sacrifice someone. Hopefully sooner rather than later.'

Thought of drying up like ash started to rise concern and fear within Hidan. He quickly occupied his thoughts on the sailing boat...

Looking up at the white sails, Hidan noted that the sea winds were finally gathering strength, gusting the sails forward powerfully.

Tapping a fist a few times on the wooden base holding up the moderate sized sails. He smiled at how the boat was divinely found by him. The boat was a decent sized merchant boat, floating alone tied down on a rotting dock. Whoever owned the boat was lucky that they did not run into Hidan. He or she would have been a nice sacrifice for his ritual. This was the same kind of boat that he had sailed with Kakuzu a few times. All in dealing with that veiny asses financial endeavors'.

But During those boring expeditions, Hidan actually learned more or less how to sail a boat. Mainly thanks to that Asshole 'Kakuzu' for forcing him into the task of boat navigator. The irony now was thanks to Kakuzu being a dick, He knew how to sail a boat. It was all part of Jashin's master plan. Hidan accepted it, even though Jashin could be a pain in the ass at times. Such a lackluster experience, Tedious, and physically demanding, and boring to boot was now paying major dividends. The accumulation of all these thoughts suddenly began to have a profound effect on Hidan.

At that moment his purple eyes lit up as his face bored a tooth filled grin. Born anew, his fanaticism was reaching its former peak. The part to play in the battle's to come, began to excite him to no end. He promised himself that he would leave his mark in the war to come, And he would vow to his lady death. Jashin be praised sworn to on that, amen!

Without a moment's warning, swiftly, and standing up with a acrobatic leap. Salada walked briskly passed the mischievously grinning Hidan. She took to the front of very end of the bow. Placing a hand on the bows wooden plank, she stood quietly with moderate gust of wind blowing threw her hair. The crest of the Uchiha clan on her back gleaming under the newly born day with ever enduring pride.

The Sun was still rising in the sky, as her hair seemed to stand on end by itself. Either that or the swirling wind was lifting her hair up. Very quietly, yet curiously a dolphin jumped up from the sea. Raising her fist up singling a stopping motion. Hidan saw and understood that she was ordering him to slow the boat.

He let the sails down walking over next to Salada as he giggled childishly. Seeing the dolphin rise out of the water while squealing and splashing its head. Hidan curiously looked over at Salada catching the look that was presently on her face. Her mangekyou shined as the morbid look she held sent shivers down Hidan's spine. He looked nervously on as Salada reached down into one of pants pockets. And with her free hand she leant down to arm's length reach with the mammal. As she gently petted free creatures soft noise...

* * *

Sai could smell the fresh salt waters of the sea in the air. Seeing off into the distance, the hazed ocean dominating his line of sight. Some gulls flew alongside the artistic eagle he jetted on. Wrapped up bodies were clutched in the talons of painted eagle. Two others wrapped bodies lied besides him. Taking a look at the smaller framed one wrapped corpse. Sai's utter being filled with enormous grief.

His face bending with pain as fresh salty tears streamed from his face down his cheeks. Up in the high altitude that was nothing but air and clouds, nobody would witness a husband grieved above all matter. Nor, would anyone that knew her personally would be able to make out the butchered face of Ino Yamanaka, Only memory and photos would aid Sai in that Endeavour. Despite it even with contempt, he had a mission to fulfill and as a ANBU seasoned shinobi he held himself emotionally enough. Surprisingly under the weight of his crippled heart. The life of a shinobi called for it. And Sai was the master of controlling his emotions.

Sai had a mission and prayed the ever rebellious Sakura Haruno was lucky in subduing, and hopefully catching her loathsome child. If she succeeded, Sai could potentially face the wrath of Sakura. For if she captured Salada. Then her daughter would not see the light of another day, bars and a life terms sentence would be kind to her. Sai, at the opportune moment would kill Salada. An eye for an, makes the world go blind. Like Naruto had stated before. But let it be his both his wife and child find deaths welcome at the hands of a traitorous murder. Sai wondered what Naruto; the peace, enemy loving, Hokage would do then...

Coming close to the shore line Sai more composed wiped away his tears and flew his painted eagle with a descending angle. Coming close to the a open field that was broken, and battle torn. The Stoic man jumped off the eagle, landing on a broken piece of land that was angling up into the sky like a newly formed plateau. The upland was moist as if a massive earthquake formed it in recent time.

The eagle ascended while it began to circle the inner radius of the battleground area. It was alert, and ready to swoop upon him if there was any signs of an enemy ambush. Sliding down the hill Sai began walk around the broken earth and rubble. looking for his old team seven teammate. Not seeing anything he called out her name once loudly. Prudency leaving him.

Pulling out his sword from his back. Sai stridden on cautiously, and as quietly as he could. After walking silently on for a few minutes he heard a ruckus off in a menial distance. Foregoing any caution he ran. Jumping over any stones or hills in front of him. The noise became louder as the sound came about from someone in great pain. Approaching a very large newly formed plateau. Sai defensively walked around it and spotting were the noise was originating from. Loud prolonged moans and groans of pain could be heard as made contact with the woman that married Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura?"

he whispered not receiving a response from her.

He came upon her, her back now facing him. Her breathing was labored as her voice gave out a strange gurgling noise. Her body was shaking as she was crouched with her arms hold her shoulders. She was facing against the large wall of rock that was the plateau. Dried blood could be seen splattered across the wall in front of her. The gurgling noise became more vocal as her body quivered at a more alarming rate. It was as if she was agitated by Sai's presence. Labored, in some form of shock, Sai was not sure if she knew what was going on that moment.

Sai sheathed his sword reaching forward he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. She flinched heavily at his touch as her body continued to shiver.

"Sakura?"

He spoke softly. With grand concern evident in his voice.

This time she responded as she straightened up, standing in a frightened matter her shivering slowed. Still, her bloodied and dirty hands were shaking uncontrollably. Sai reached forward but his hand was hit away. Grabbing hold of her hand he sternly called her name again. Hoping she would not attack him.

"Sakura? It's Sai. What's the matter? Please speak to me so I can hel-"

Just that moment Sakura turned with what fingers she had left on her hands she covered her scabbed face. Sai alerted stepped back. Feeling an eerie dread overtake chilled self.

Reaching forward taking her hands away from her face gently. Sai's eyes widened with magnified terror. Not believing what he saw. He fell to the ground covering his mouth with his free hand as he began to hyperventilate. Sakura began to shake again severely as she muffled for air, seemingly on the verge of panic.

"Dear, Kami."

he whispered horrified.

Sai stood recomposed doing what he could to comfort the tortured woman. His hand rested on one of her blood stained cheeks. As he proceeded to embrace Sakura in a comforting hold, taking her gently to the ground with him Shushing, and coaching her.

He felt new tears rush to his eyes again. As he felt nausea build in his stomach. With teary vision he saw what was left of her severely eviscerated burned face.

'Her face, my god her face! What kind of monster would do this, AND TO THEIR OWN MOTHER!?

If he could have one wish be granted to him in life it would be for the last few hours to just be some kind of a sick nightmare.

'Why was this happening?' Sai thought, 'Why?..'

Of on the beach not far from the disfigured woman and sorrowing Sai. Stood an ANBU member with long hair. Grey armor clean and unstained. The long maroon hair reached the small of the shinobi's back. The ocean the sun light shining over. The noise of the gulls and beach reaching the Shinobi's ears. The shadow operative. mask bare on the beach soaked in sand and water.

Looking on into the blue horizon. The strong Kunoichi looked across the sea, unmoving. One thought running thoughts

'I feel her chakra, and its dark... And c.o...ld."

The ANBU member fell to their knees clutching her sides...

'Sins, of the father, and sins of the MOTHER!'

* * *

Salada petting the dolphin smiled genuinely at the marvelous creatures nature. As she reached into her pocket to pull out the three objects that were inside it. Hidan could not see what was in her hand as she pulled it out with hand full of something that was dripping in blood. Sighing she finally spoke to her Neo-Akatsuki heir commander, comrade.

"Hidan, have you ever wondered what it is like to be an animal driven solely on instinct? Programmed to kill indiscriminately without conscience or guilt in any thought whatsoever?"

Hidan put an index finger under his chin as he raised an eyebrow that was not there, his stitched face inching in the process.

"Now that you mention it I always wondered if animals had instincts other than that? Do they have a conscience to believe in God? Or are they just vessels that indiscriminately kill just for sustenance?"

Hidan began questioning himself of what she could possibly be getting at.

As he looked back at her. She happened to be turned half face to him smiling ominously with a tinge of wickedness. She extended her bloodied dripping fist out above the dolphins head. The dolphin stayed still squeaking. As a dark menacing look lighted over her. She opened the bloody fist revealing it to Hidan.

He looked forward curiously trying to get a proper look of what she was revealing to him. His face grew cold yet it was hard to tell on his face. As the respected fear of his lady continued to became more and more solidified within him.

"A creation of God you think? Such a wonderful creation is it. the eye's, no? Giving us all light in this world. The gift of seeing all the wonders in everyday life that most idiots take for granted. And the tongue, the most important muscle in conveying communication and speech with every idiot of this world. Irony is amazingly is that it can be taken instantly away at any given moment. Just like how death can creep on us all at any waking moment!"

She stopped as she presented Hidan with a severed tongue, and two green bloody eyeballs that lied on her hand. He did not answer her.

"Interesting, my Akatsuki General. Such gifts from the almighty you would think, yet they can be taken so easily away from us and can be fed to the most innocent of animals? If they do happen to convey the importance of the things that they eat. And do it so discriminately. Then I like animals even more than I already do. Even if they have a conscience that makes them shudder from knowing what they feed on, even if for just a second. I am found of them..."

Turning her hand the bloody eyeballs and tongue fell into mouth of the dolphin as it chopped and gobbled on the soft tissue and muscle. Smiling; her scythe Mangekyou beaming on the fed animal. Hidan only looked on as a smile crept on his face. Turning away he went to raise the sails into the wind once more. Salada did not protest as her Mangekyou eyes gleamed ahead across the ocean. The dolphin now long gone. Waves splashed around her as her hair fluttered.

'Enjoy your new darkness, low deformed creature I once called mother. Your, entire existence was meant nothing more than stepping stone for me.'

With her eyes slitting her mangekyou spun in her eyes. Strands of her hair fluttered into her face as water and air came upon her personal space.

She gave her father's trademarked

"humped".

As she looked ahead for the day she would arrive at the 'land of water'.

With her hair in her face. She did not take detail notice at that time. She did not notice the two strands of hair that had changed to a bright crimson red. Looking forward With no wealth and surely a newly minted outlawed S-class criminal. She embraced the dawn. Fiercely awaiting her next phase to absolute power!

'Land of the oppressed your savior cometh'

* * *

Author notes: Re edit. Yet again I hope to have entertained you and gave you some enjoyment. Hope you guys are liking how this is all developing. Have a good day. And enjoy


	6. The Imperator Cometh

**Chapter 6**

The first Day

of

Imperator Sarada

* * *

Walking down a deep hallway that was inside a newly constructed assembly stadium. No one could argue the artistic mind that that the Imperator possessed. Several eastern fashioned lighting chandeliers lined down down the roof of the long hallway, well organized and rich. Also, the hall possessed several, fine, high costing incredibly comfortable couches with wooden chairs that were venturian in design.

Made about to fit in with her majesty's specifications. Among all the delightful architecture, and art that was unmatched in equal. She could not put into words how mightily pleased she was. Beyond pleased in fact. She was beaming with profoundness. She had ego, but her ego could not match wits with the extraordinary wills of her countries greatest architects, and innovators. She hoped to serve them well. Just as well as they had served her.

Sarada strutted with poised diligence to her destination. Her walk was brisk, with no signs of nervous reluctance or any fearful apprehension. All the servants outside her inner circle felt the impact of her power, witch was confident fearlessness. One that she outwardly boasted about. Holding her shoulder's in a way that made it seem that gravity was pushed by her.

'In order to inspire my people. I will be fearless. Fearlessness is when you never give in even when facing the impossible. Whats the determent to following someone like that?'

Sarada held a stature in leadership that the Eastern continent of Ashura hand never seen before. No Emperor, Viceroy, or Regent of State could have ever have claimed such divine benevolence from the former three countries; of Gemina, Emichland, and Lochly. Once at each-others throats oppressed Were united under one banner. Not even in the last hundred years had the tortured continent seen such a person, for those years they lived in fear and serving in order to survive.

Now, Under Sarada. They found inner strength and will. Fighting back with exceptional accomplishment, dreams of future prosperity fueling the people. Augmented with anger and justice. Alone they were easy to pit against and enslave. But undivided they they became a people to fear, a nation to fear.

There were no longer going to be anymore 'Gemina Emperors', 'Emichland Viceroys' or 'Lochly Regents. After this ingratiation. After this tri-country merging. There would only be 'Imperators of Venturia'...

'One kingdom in her image, One society striving to fulfill her Godly given ambition, amen.'

This was Hidan's famously coined phrase spoken years ago on poor roads of Emichland. When Sarada's movement was but only five members strong to begin with. Aimd those days of the past she was hated with more than thirty assassination attempts on her life. Now, today she was very loved, outweighing her detractors more than ten folds over. Hundreds of thousands would gladly fall on a sword for her. The Imperators revolution earned that set standard.

On the walls of the protracted hallway, there rested landscaped paintings. She had great admiration for the eastern artist. The Easterlands were beautiful and full. Worth living for, and dying for! Such quality art came from artists like Luke Mamon.

A Gemina farmer living in poverty that was illiterate, but with his sixtieth painting. He became famous and rich. There was also Barnaby Nickpolin. A middle class raised boy that became a wanderer painter and sculptor. His six years of traveling through the Emich mountain earned him the famed title as 'the walking landscaping wonder'.

Those two were her personal favorite artist. They were among the best in the eastern tri-countries. The greatest artist in the history of this world. Murdered by lightning country shinobi for refusing to leave their homes for Kumogakure.

It was like how Sarada thought it was. That's what shinobi did to people without chakra. They let their animal sides dominate them. They coveted, stole, and murdered them all. And that's what the shinobi did best in these former there countries.

**'**No more!'

The art and resources of the eastern lands were always highly coveted by the shinobi world.

And to the best of her knowledge from the stories that Hidan had told her on the Akatsuki famed artist. Sarada was sure, Deidara would fill with envy and despair at seeing and experiencing the Easterlands quality of art.

Shinobi art was repulsively bland and religiously pretentious. Venturian art was aspiring. Soul capturing to the youth. Unending in all of its time. Such art could not exist in the west.

* * *

Coming upon two brown shirt wearing soldiers. Sarada noted that they were casually smoking and snickering about. They were fanatic soldiers that were personally chosen by Hidan with guarding her. As she approached both became startled standing forthright Saluting with cigarettes in there mouths.

She rose her right hand in response as the soldiers found themselves wide eyed. The situation was awkward for them, if not humorous.

Unfortunately, for them there Imperator did not take delight in there laxness while on duty.

'These carefree fools will be punished for smoking on duty, Perhaps a transfer to regular conscription will be sufficient?.'

Sarada was strict when it came to the the 'NA elite soldiers' closest to her Venturian party members. She concluded that they must be a shining example of discipline and strength. Walking on as she pressed only forward, only onward to the end of her five year long crusade of shackle breaking. Her first major phase was now complete. As her lifelong ambition was now half complete.

And who was going to help her to achieve the next and biggest phase of her ambition? The birth of a Venturian well oiled, well trained warmachine. And Hidan would be her highest rank General in the land. If Sarada was the most powerful woman in the world. Then her right hand, 'Hidan Mimasuya' was indeed the strongest soldier in the world...

Hidan over the years had become an invaluable asset with many talents. An asset that helped develop Sarada's most fearsome non-shinobi fighting force, The 'NA' . It was built on a foundation of fearless fanaticism, and Hidan found his true home in life as the NA's master and commander. He only answered to Sarada. Dan Goldberg a former Viceroy had no hand with the 'NA'. And Hidan relished the endless leash he knew he was going to get from Sarada.

Furthermore, the armaments industry that she and Henry Heimer were overseeing, was something truly evolutionary. If anything, it was revolutionary beyond any tools or weapons of the shinobi world. Outside the confines of the kunai and shuriken. These weapons, along with exploding hand sized bombs, grenades. Enginering at its finest, these weapons deserved great respect.

In close range the shinobi with this weaponry would be difficult to handle. But all these hand sized lead shoot weapons, These 'Guns' could be shot from short to long ranges. With successive retractions? They would be a major problem for every nation of the shinobi world to handle.

'They are going to be crushed'

quoted Henry Heimer.

Sarada was besides herself in thought.

'The chakra filled shinobi, were all in for a rude awakening of these realities. The realities of revolutionary, evolution. Aimed at their mortal coil's, their flesh will be punctured with hot lead. And Venturian harden iron bayonets. Their blood will stain all the battlefields of that continent. An exquisite portrait of death as there mowed down. Their bodies decayed all across that unholy land.'

Sarada mentally grin. Feeling a profound feeling of hope, surrendering all thoughts to the future that was currently abridged in her mind.

'Such admirable art making. Death shall never be so quenched by the people of this world. And hardest of harden Chakra possessed Shinobi will tremble in their sleep, and even wish they weren't born! Eradication of them all to the last person will be the re-genesis of birth. This world will be set right. The clock of evolution set at midnight that will come about from the last breath of the last chakra possessing fool of this earth! Nature will be set in its proper place once again.'

' My Venturian people desire their utter annihilation. And it excites the elderly of the Venturian populace to no end that their children, and children's children. Would bring a judicial war to the west.'

Sarada smiled to herself knowing the Venturian people's desires fell in line with her ideal plans.

'I have the soldier's will in my hands and when i raise my right hand they will brace themselves, and when i lower it? I will unleash their fury upon them; the very flames of hell will be rivaled by the fiery destruction i will encourage them to incur. In the name of Jashin, how glorious will it be? The reaper's day is coming, None shall be spared!...'

'I will deliver an almighty gift of destruction to all the western shinobi homes,villages,towns, and cities; their doorsteps will be littered with the corpses of their youth. Their children and elderly will be trampled under hooves, and boots, ran flattened under steel tracks. Complete eradication of those people will come in various forms. Abrupt deaths to slow torturous ones! These weapons will be foundation of their destruction. And when their cities crumble to rubble, and there dead flesh decomposes off their bones. I will stand the proudest person to have ever lived in this world, They can't win! but we can only achieve total victory threw the means of total war!'

Sarada made point case that savager would be the norm from both sides.

'Yes, no gentleman will exist in this holy conquest, we are ready for total war!'

Sarada's thoughts wandered becoming more descriptive thinking on her countries weapons and arms. On the other prototypical weapons that would soon be called regular field weaponry. Engineering and ingenuity at its finest;

Weapons that fired hot pellets of lead and rock in successive contractions. Rifles, and handguns they were called. Strong armored rolling vehicles that could knock down small trees without a dent or hint in stoppage. And destructive explosive shells that would rain down on the populace from the skies above. Killing without discrimination. Leaving no time for reaction as the shells rang down from the skies; Roaring from the atmosphere above, screaming across the skies leaving random pulsing burst of destruction on the fields below.

Yes, Thousands and thousands of weapons and armoured vehicles were being manufactured. Along with millions upon millions of munitions for these spectacular firearms of lethal destruction. And the productive power of a united Venturia. The imposing opulent potential was endless. Fluttering its wings with pride, riding the pest that weighed it down, the eagle of her adopted homeland was priming to soar.

'Salada Uchiha' would not have seen it that way. Not the pathetic girl that once danced around with the pretentious, self loving, bastards. That held out a palm of peace in one hand and oppression on the other hand in the shape of a fist.

Imperator 'Sarada Heidegger' does see it that way. The new world leader will march to victory leaving the earth behind her burned. The imperator was ready to turn that once oppressive fist to charcoal. And she would also stab that pathetic hand of peace. Letting it twitch, numbout and bleed. No one to the west under the Gokage circle was going to be spared. No one!

Her name was risen throughout the land. Outstretching the echoes that was sent from her wake. All radio lengths from the east to west, to the north, and south. She became a household name in a few months time. An expression at that moment in time that her people made commonplace was.

'Our Living Imperator is Victory'. Yes, they believed in all their hearts that under her guidance and careful gaze. Under dictatorial benevolent rule, no government in the world could stop her. Not even a united kage nation.

Once three separate, rural, and underdeveloped nations under the suppression of the mizukage, and the Raikage. Was now one nation ready to strike fear in the hearts of any foreign nation of the world. Sarada had been the sole reason that the tri-countries had broken the chains of shinobi imposed slavery. No longer would these countries be dominated by a foreign power. Now that Gemina, Emichland, and Lochly were gleefully thriving as one nation. Improving, developing quickly. By leaps and bounds.

With pride and patriotism that was unmatched in all of the history of the forgotten Eastern continent. The shinobi were thrown back into the sea after Sarada lead the revolt coined the

'revolt of the dawning star'. 'The union war' headed by Sarada herself awoke hope in the hearts of all that dreamed of a age of freedom. Under her Hidan and Dan Golberg rallied all the continent in revolt. The rally call was heard loud and clear, the ripples of a gentle ocean. Stormed away into a unstoppable Tsunami. Partisan warfare became the least of the Sixth Mizukage's problems. As a people, a new nation formed uniting under one banner pushing back the rapist of their homeland, and ultimately achieving a victory never before thought possible against chakra imposing shinobi.

Fireworks and celebrations filled throughout the lands coast to coast. A all but homeless household name before the dawn revolution, she had became far more than just a normal well established leader. Some even referred to her as prophet sent by God to deliver them from bondage and unleash a war of reckoning. Hidan would smile ear to ear on hearing those very sentiments. Sarada had no comment on those type of flatteries. With Hidan telling those close to her personally, that she was agonizingly torn by such flattery.

The populace was nearly unanimous in serving in the shadow of the rising eagle that she was. They had been won over, nationalizing as one people; no matter the skin color, or religious affiliation that contradicted the very thought of unification. Bitter pasts now forgotten, a bright light of a magnificent future came too all those that prayed for the light.

Now all the old bittered differences were to the wayside, As a forgotten strength that was once dormant had finally awoken in all the were now devoted to each other on a level never before seen in the history of the non-shinobi continent. The main political parties liquidated in the wake of rolling tide of zealot jingoism. When asked once by the former nationalist leaning Viceroy 'Dan Goldberg'.

"if Sarada had planned not on the annexation of the countries of the east, But instead the winning over of all the people's loyalty for unanimous unification?"

Hidan only respond with laughter, quoting...

"A movement by man will at it's highest infamy, will flare brightly for a time, but flicker out to nothing. Even then there be a sizable minority. A movement of God through man, will burn on the peaks of the coldest mountain reaches forever. Driving nearly all to follow the divine flames of God. WIth all minorities scattering away from the flames of the celestial light."

The EC, 'Extreme Constitutionalist'. Along with their main rivaled party, the anti-humanist shinobi controlled 'Red Capes' more commonly called 'The Netters'. Exasperatedly disbanded under Sarada's wake. Now everyone in Venturia swore allegiance in enthusiastic mobs filled with people that held much love and praise, All screaming out in joy in response to 'the lady Imperator.' The Diviner of fates Sarada! She held many titles; Queen, Empress, the liberator, The eye Goddess, Titan's Bride.

Privately she went simply by 'Lady Sarada'. Politically, she was titled. 'Imperator'. She did not care personally for the names, nor the prestige, nor the fame. Only her vision, Only 'The Vision' mattered.

* * *

Sarada reached the end of the hall were loud boisterous noises could be heard outside two heavy, highly decorated doors. The three prominent leaders of her inner political circle stood about. Taking turns in shaking her ungloved hand. They proudly did so, without any envious thoughts. Her most prominent compatriot, her right hand. Sat down on a couch just to the right of her profile.

Hidan sat dressed in grass green attire. With Sarada's parties insigma showing off above the left pocket of his shirt. A Silver eagle. Shining with a touch of light along with golden talons and crimson red eyes. It's wings spread out, folding upward, head cocked back with it's mouth agape. It's eyebrows also slanted down giving it a distinct fearsome feature.

Hidan proudly smiled, the scars from his now removed stitches had faded over the last six years. The same could be said of his brash naivety he once possessed. He no longer cursed every other sentence. And was far more level headed, He even formed a charming nature. Becoming a heartthrob for the Venturian women. That was the power she had over him. The power of God, reborn from above not from the spirit but by the woman that stormed into his life. During the civil war she demanded he become more then what Jashin thought he could be. And he exceeded even that. He was now a deadly organizer. That rivaled the likes of Nagato.

With a pragmatic negotiation side that saw him rise in the ranks from a brutish acrobatic thug. To a real fearsome political force to aspire too. But he took a seat behind Sarada's main company. But even if he politically ranked lower than the other three that stood up along Sarada. He was her right hand, an invisible shadow that carried titanic force ready to be unleashed at any moment. 'The Venturian Scythe' he was dubbed. He casted a significant influence that could take the reins in case jashin called his lady home before him. A dreaded thought he dared not to think of.

Taking a look at his Lady Imperator, his eyes shined with honor; tears coming about at their ends. The man he had become. The proud man he looked at every morning in the mirror now was all now because of her. He remembered the days of old when dirt was his only companion. A compressed dark hell of nothing, no light no sustance. Only decae.

Hidan thought on those times

'Hmph, I was once compressed with thousands of pounds of dirt over me. With only bugs and worms to great me. Nibbling on me slowly, such lowly creatures of the earth had become my nemesis and unwelcomed companions. They seemed to get off on mocking me and my God! I was slowly decaying, forgotten to the world, forgotten to Akatsuki. My immortality slowly fading away, i began to fear the greatest fear of all, death. I had nothing and worst, i was dying. And what crueler fate is there then to die before achieving anything of any significance in life. Nothing?'

But now, true ambition was at hand, and Hidan's nemesis was no longer lowly worms. His nemesis was the lowly sinners that were shinobi, and he would be the scythe to cut them all down, Wielded by his lady of light. Her ruler literally being only the highest being in existence.

'My God how glorious will it be? When the first of many curtain rises for all the pretentious spineless heathens in the Gokage kingdoms!'

Hidan closed his eyes while interchanging his arms leaning his head downward. He oozed with handsome confidence. He brimmed of immortality but not of humanly flesh. But of transcending spirit. Her spirit, Sarada's spirit... projected itself onto him. And he loved her more then anything in the world.

How could he feel or think anything less than love for her? Considering what he rose to just for aiding her in her quest, fighting and killing in her name. He gained the world. Immortality was a mere side benefit now, how crazy was that thought? Not crazy at all. Everything, Sarada was doing was bigger than even immortality. She was the architect of universal divinity.

And here was Hidan, the General of a, growing, elite, fanatical force. That he had forefront hand in developing.

The elite branch of the Venturian army. That Sarada had dubbed simply as the 'NA'. Living impose fearsomeness. They would produce godlike efficiency in carrying out their orders in the name of duty unto death. Religiously, Hidan held Loads of pride for his ever growing 'NA' forces. Four-hundred thousand non-shinobi armed soldiers strong. And growing by hundreds every day.

And the NA General knew he owed it all to his lady love. What he felt for her was beyond; friend, mother, father, and yes even lover. Gloriously, driven beyond any greatness. Generous in delivering power into the callused hands of the weak, he thought Jashin would have never permitted for him to see anything like it in the the world. And if she fell as false prophet he would dive right after her. Straight into hell without a moment's thought or hesitation. She belong to him! And himself to her.

Yet, he was seeing it unfold before him. The future history books would read page of her immaculate rule. The pen of history, it was in his Imperators hands. And what she wrote, was what hidan would witness. Destiny, at its greatest roaring culmination. Crying hearts striving as well as thriving in a struggle for a fair and just world. The world would not see it again after her last breath. So Hidan's utmost important role was to see to it that Sarada would never die. And live on forever!...

'Long may she reign', He proclaimed. 'Long may she reign!'

Hidan strapping, with all his sulking fearlessness, held his arms and legs crossed. He was an intimidating presence second to one. His leather black boots shined off the hallway lights with his hat covering his eyes from his vantage point. His hair stuck out of the side edges of his hat. Looking back up. His purple eyes gazed in awe at his newly appointed, and soon governing Imperator.

She branded a Jet black trench coat that covered over her grey buttoned up shirt. Removing her trench coat handing it to one of the buildings stewards that stood alongside the door. Her grey shirt was outfitted with a single black belt that came from her right shoulder between well developed breast down to her waist belt buckle. Her slacks color's were the same as her shirt, yet baggy around her thighs just to her upper knee's.

Her brunette hair reached down her lower back, beautifully soft and plush. Her pink lips pursed up as she genuinely smiled at her MP. 'Minister of prestige' 'Jordan Haults', He had powerful voice that built up Sarada presence tenfold. He did a superb job in stoking the fires in the hearts of people for vocal main course that Sarada never disappointed in delivering to any sized rally.

And she would always follow up from him, hitting magnificent strides. Her oratorical skills were always beyond all thought. She even stirred the most pessimistic of minds. Hidan noted she looked more like a General then a Kage. But she was not a Kage or a General, She was an Imperator, a Rebellious Queen of unmatched power and prestige. That was only granted to the ever few in all of the annuls of history.

Again Hidan thought.

'Long may she reig-…'

Sarada eyes shifted over to her frosty colleague at his thoughts end. Strutting a bit in her walk over to him she stood over him, a twisted smile fixated her features. As Hidan looked up with a small smile that slowly grew into a wickedly big one. His big white teeth cramped together as a small chuckle rang through his shit eating grin. Dan Goldberg seeing them always have theses smile off had him make bets with Jordan Haults.

The Neo-Akatsuki general stood up face to face with the first 'imperator of Venturia'.

She took her lone glove off as she smiled back persuasively, with a hint of sensualistic fervor. The long journey, all there hours of sweat blood and toil was now paying off in strides. The most wanted duo in all the shinobi world. Once with no friends or home to call their own. Now, they stood as the most powerful duo in the all the non-shinobi lands of the world.

The two of them were now bearing the ripe fruit of all their labor's.

Right outside the door was a new beginning. Sarada ambitions finally met the one third point in circle of completion. She reached up placing a hand on Hidan's shoulder patting it lightly twice. He was nearly a foot taller than her yet inch for inch she exhibiting far more intimidation than anyone of any greater size.

An eight foot tall bear standing up could not bare her held posture. Hidan could have even been dubbed Sarada's pet dog; yet she held far more different feelings for him. She spoke softly as Jordan walked forward opening the heavily oaked looked on with a giddy frame of mind. His jubilation at it all time heights in his life.

"My loyal friend, Now comes the time where we start to reshape the very ideals of modern conventionalism, the very will and demands of life, the embedded necessities in life. From crib to grave. It is all at a crossroads never before seen. It is evolution on a grand spiritual forum! Can you feel it in your skin?.."

She paused as Hidan nodded, surely at her. His eyes peering down into hers. His lips curving up. His mouth bearing out his white teeth. The Imperator smiled back as she gave Hidan more reason to be more joyous.

"Do you know what this means Hidan? we are on our way of achieving purity to its purest form. From conception to the grave, that's bigger than anything ever presented through prophecy or literature. Can't you hear it Hidan? Can you hear it...? Thousands upon thousands await it all. And they are all ready to embrace my aggressive progressivism!"

Hidan nodded in response as Sarada turned slowly walking out unto large open roadway. Thousands of voices heightened to deafening booms as the five figures walked out onto the long open roadway. Guards held each other's hands in huge lines all around the monstrous mobs. Barely keeping all the people from charging forward in hopes of shaking hands with the Imperator.

Confetti filled the night sky, they glittered brightly as they glamored dazzling downward. Fluttering into the light beams of the stadium lights. Along roadway roses were being thrown just ahead of the walking God's of Venturia. Thousands of hands waved miniature flags with electric enthusiasm. A shining gold flag hugged a black eagle that sat at the center wings drawn upward. It was the new flag of Venturia. The gold color meaning the wealth of the nation's people. And the eagle representing the land's defender, the lands black knight of the united rebellion. Sarada face was now stoic as she walked with the weight of millions of people.

Yet, Jordan Haults, Henry Heimer, Dan Goldberg along with Hidan Mimasuya, and Imperator Sarada Heidegger. All five of them knew better. That it was not truly the countries will but all of the Imperators will, but one could argue that Venturia's will was indeed her will. The people in ratio in supporting the eagle party was overwhelming.

Yes, the people's fate would be imperator Sarada's!?

A union of millions in one fold, formidable in every way conceivable way possible. They would all in droves risk everything at the cost of everything. And only time would tell if this would ultimately be their greatest strength, or their greatest weakness...

A great nation, or a fallen nation.

Reaching the far end of the roaring stadium. A concrete wall reached into the sky with a white colored flag holding a image of an eagle. It hung from the marble corners downward. It flowing down from edge of of the wall that was erected fifty feet from the concrete ground. A podium peaked at the top of the squared pillar.

Two NA members stood to left and right of podium. The stand could hold a half dozen people, but Sarada felt no need for extra guards. Making her way to the top of the pillar. From the stairs behind it. The crowd went silent for a few paused moments...

The overwhelming screaming reached ear deafening fever pitch. As Sarada took center stage as a living deity among her people. She smiled brightly at the noise. Seeing all the flags wave with the guards struggling to hold back the mobs at the height of their pure enthusiasm. She held her hand up as she bobbed her head ever so slightly. Her eyes gleamed with immeasurable happiness at her achievement, her people's achievement...

As she lowered her hand the crowd quickly became silent her four colleagues stood alongside. Awaiting for her ascension to unlimited power. The crowd quieted to cricket, and pin dropping level noises.

Like everyone of her speech she began with a low tone, calm and welcoming…

"On this month five years ago... I came onto this continent with an idea... An idea that was screaming in the hearts of all the peoples of this continent for generations upon generations... But out of fear of oppression from the ones that would deem themselves superior beings. This idea remained only a dream. A dream that was in the distant conscience of all the peoples thoughts and hearts. Every living soul on this continent rested on their knees and prayed for a day of liberation. So that this idea could arise from within. No longer a thought or idea but a very solid reality; the reality of the idea of a strong united people free from the chains of oppression, and free to pursue their own ambitions in life..."

Sarada paused a needle drop could have been heard in the stadium as she bowed taking a moment to herself. What followed brightened the hearts of all the living souls that were now linking with her's.

"My fellow Venturian's, That day has finally come to pass, now the dream is reality. And the idea has been achieved, SOLIDIFIED INTO EVERYDAY LIFE!"

The crowd erupted as each citizen bared their index and middle fingers high into the sky. Crying out in praise.

_"Victory, Victory, Victory!_" three times over...

Sarada raised her hand gesturing her entranced people to ease themselves, they all followed on as she continued on.

"And now my fellow Venturian's this is only the beginning. We now stand upon a grand revolution of industry, and technology that has never been seen in all the Gokage nations of the shinobi. Are manpower and innovation can not be surpassed. Only by oppression could they stop you. For a hundred years they held the guillotine of fate over your heads, not anymore. Brothers, and sisters we stand united as one people. We are now free to pursue the God given right in pursuing happiness. Which will be achieved through struggle and strenuous exertion. Triumph through sheer will is the greatest mark anyone can leave as their legacy on this earth. The pursuit of the betterment of our nation's people will by that high water mark. That is my will! The betterment of all of you. And the building to a true Venturian community of a class and culture of paramount above all worldly proportions!.."

Thousands and thousands clapped including the two guards around the five most important people in all of Venturia. Jordan, Henry, Dan and Hidan only in combination of the four could they ever hope to rival the stature of authority that Sarada exerted. Still, they clapped just as enthusiastically as the floor sweepers and ushers inside the stadium.

_"Hail Imperator! Hail Imperator, Hail Imperator, Hail Imperator"_

The newly endowed Venturian's shouted. After very long outburst of pride and joy Sarada again quitted them ready to carry on once more.

**"**And for our new country for are new people, we will never tire, never sluggish about, never quit, nor shall we fall aside to those that would deem us lesser. And my fellow countrymen and countrywomen. Do not think that the beast to the West will allow any of this without resistance!"

"What we build from now on will be pursued by them. And they will want nothing more than our total destruction. We will stand defiant if the hordes of the west threaten us as country or a people. Whether it be economic, or cultural means it will not be tolerated, we will extinguish it. We will not tolerate any more torture or death at the hands of hypocritical Gokage nation. The era of the kage as the dominant force of this world is at an impasse!"

"My precious people of Venturia... We will fight and work day in and day out. We will form a new definition of reward through sheer effort and endeavour from the people's determination. We will work for the security of every man, woman, and child. No matter the class, age or disability. We will all triumph together as one! Long live the ambitious equality movement of the chakra-less... Long live the newly birthed great nation of Venturia! And long live the Eagle party!"

The crowd yet again erupted with deafening thunder as all shouted in a thunderous unison the name of their country.

"_Venturia! Venturia! Venturia!_"

Sarada looked on as if everyone one of the citizens was her child, She was the mother of nations.

Smiling with delightful pride, she felt the glory of the moment being matched with only one other moment in her life. Staring back at her colleague's. Her fist figuratively were now made of iron. With her inner circle there to help her in guiding out all her decisions. Such excitement at hand. Her visions readying to being played out.

With the thunder noise of voices being overtaken with the sounds of band trumpets and drums. A lone wolfed figure came about walking out of a crowd of civilians entering the empty roadway that led to pillar were Sarada and her inner circle stood...

Guards ran forward sounding off their whistles. As the man shook them off easily, countering them off him like they were wet raindrops.

The crowd slowly became quiet and restless at the mystery figures growing presence. A half dozen guards ran with clubs and pistols in their hands the cloaked figure slashed them down. Severely wounding them as a result. One guard fired their pistol only for it it to ricasha off a momentary purple solid shape. Now waves of Venturian guards fell victim to the intruder. As the figure approached the Imperator with a heavily stepped strut…

Hidan looked over to one of the guards next to Sarada nodding his head. The guard threw him his gifted scythe as he planned to identify the obvious shinobi assassin...

Hidan annoyed adjusted his hat and collar.

"One more for the chalkboard, when will Naruto learn?"

Looking back at Sarada Hidan remained calm. His lady looked on stoically, maybe sad even. After another brief moment Sarada yelled into the microphone for the guards to stop pursuing the intruder. And the crowd to quiet themselves as the left the rally in good order.

The sea of conversations filled the patriotic rallied people. As a strange uncomfortable aura filled everyone within the vicinity. The figure finally came just a few meters away from the large pillar as the enemy of Venturia face became visible to the countries Imperator…

Sarada cocked her head to the right a loud crack emanating from her neck. With a surreal smile brimming off her face. The skilled katana wield man undid his cloak revealing himself; his dark hair flowed down, with a missing limb apparent. Hidan felt alarmed spinning his scythe to shake old rust in his joints. Sarada blocked Hidan beaming on with her smile. Cuddling her lower lip under her top lip. She Popped her lips out. She clicked her teeth loudly twice. Hidan felt his squeamish look take over his face. His lady was channeling Jashin's disposition! He smiled back as he jumped back off the pillar screaming like a wildman.

Sarada looked onto the man that gave her life. Mixed emotions stirring within her.

'Of all the days, you decide to crash this party? I suppose only this type of gathering involving me as the main spectacle would finale garner your attention... Or did you legitimately miss seeing your little princess?.. How sweet of you Uchiha Sasuke? Can we agree at least that your punctuality still needs work though, we know the world doesn't need another Hatake Kakashi!..'

Sasuke looked up his face molding into one of monstrous anger. He clenched his teeth mouth agape hissing all the while. He spoke no word nor did he have any feelings of love in his heart. with a single loud teeth clenched grunt. He became kinetic.

Jumping into the air with a mighty leap he swings his lighting augmented sword at his daughter's head. Sarada dodged the preemptive attack the single red strain of hair being the blades only victim. Sarada bringing out her Mangekyou forthright. The scythe features of her eyes quickly twirling about. She knows better not to take this coming fight lightly.

Sarada jumped into the sky with Sasuke as he pressed her closely. Both landed outside the rear end of the stadium. Running through a mob of people. Sasuke was hot on her trail!

The avenging husband swung his lightning blade wildly. Fury becoming his, his Sharinnegan present, full with tomoes. Collateral damage occurred when innocent people were struck by the extended sharp lightning.

Sarada furiously looked back as Sasuke continued to swing the blade.

"Low warmongering people, you would abandon Konoha? you would abandon your people, your own kind, for these lowly muts?"

Sasuke screamed out incoherently empowered by rage!

Sarada yelled out to the people to move out of the way.

"Move Venturian's, move! a shinobi!, a shinobi attack!"

A single guard screamed out as he shot his pistol at sasuke.

"Imperator!", he exclaimed.

Sasuke grunted from pain not caring of the extreme pain from the bullet that hit his knee. His tolerance for pain being abnormal.

Jumping back onto a hill pass still hot on Salada's trail. Sasuke pursued closely hoping to luckily take her head off. His sharinnegan aching to unleash itself.

A long incursion that consisted of several small clashes of lightning style fighting and brief taijutsu exchanges commenced. Sarada after nearly an hour of running entwined with the skirmishes finally came upon the Vega mountain pass. Outside the Venturian capital of 'Castle'.

Sarada and Sasuke stopped themselves between a two mountain pass that hugged a plain field landscape around them. There was growing town far off to the right of them Both did not need to catch their breaths. The wind gently greeted them with storm clouds approaching from the West. Sarada took a deep breath threw her nose with her eyes closed. Breathing the air out with a sigh of relief.

They were far enough away to fight and not involve any more innocent people. Looking up she stared deathly into the dead of Sasuke's eyes. This was the only place she could fight and be sure not to involve any of her people. The magnitude of their fight was going to be gigantic.

She did not have anything endearing to say when speaking with her father. As she got right into the heart of the matter...

"For the attempted assassination on the Imperator of Venturia, you are now branded an enemy of this state. I hereby decree all three phases of justice!"

Sasuke remained quiet returning her gaze with his infamously normal stair. Salada expression changed to confident authoritative one. As both father and daughters stature clashed to a balanced mute point.

" I am your Judge, your juror, and your executioner! Prepare to feel the greatest pain of your lackluster life. Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi's mind torture will feel like a happy family picnic by the time i have finished with you!"

Sasuke sheathing his sword gritted his teeth. Walking upright face to face with his daughter. Sasuke early rage did not let up internally as it came about externally once again.

" You are dead to me, Salada. I will never forgive you for what you did to my wife! For what you did to your mother, the woman i love!"

Sarada smiled back reaching forward taking a taijutsu stance.

" I could care less of the person you are avenging. She was a means for my conscience and flesh to enter the world. Nothing more, after my birth it was inevitable before she would fall to the fate that she so deserved. She is a weak worthless harlot, bitch! that needed regenesis as a deformed walking freak of nature! And for you, you will not join her as freak of nature. A husband and wife duo worthy of each other on the lowest of platforms in life. I will personally deliver the justice that Itachi, and Naruto did not have the testicular fortitude to do!"

Fist colliding amongst them both incurred. As they began to test each other's raw abilities. A long extended battle of stubborn wills was at its infancy

"The Imperator of Venturia, The Eagle.' and the 'Avenger of the Uchiha, The Hawk.' Had collided. Father and daughter no love lost, at least from one side. The last duo of Uchiha were beginning their legendary dance.

After an hour of taijutsu level of fighting not seen since the days of Hashirama and Madara. Both could not find a death dealing opening on each other. As both of them pounded on each other's steel like frames. The stamina of the too was Godly in level!

The thunderstorm reached them lighting up the night sky spectacularly. As both paused struggling for air... Sarada spoke up yet again. Knowing that the fight was finally going to become interesting.

"It is a known fact father that hawks are not the kings of the sky. The eagle is! And you are about to find yourself trampled under the clutches of this eagle!".

Sasuke hmph responding kindly.

"You are not an eagle, you're a mere snake! And i will do what i should have done when you were in your crib, and choke out the life in you!"

Sarada laughed out loud reminiscent to her father's laugh at the valley of the end.

"It would have been better if you runned mother threws if that blade of yours when she was pregnant with me. At least she would cease to live to. But Enough of the loving talk between us. Come Forth father your turgid _CANCER NEEDS TO BE ERADICATED FROM THIS LIFE FOR GOOD!"_

Sasuke summoned Perfect Susanoo as the lighting crashed into the gigantic purple beast. Salada smiled unwavered channeling her dark side as the Gold armour of her susano enveloped her. Another perfect Susanoo reaching the same height of the Purple one stood inch by inch with its counterpart.

Sarada gave a war yell looking purely insane in body and face. Withdrawing the golden scythe from the back of her perfect Susanoo. She gave a squealing scream howl.

Sasuke gritting his teeth all the while with his daughter loving every moment of it.

"God's beckon us to duel, An epic theater for few to see. Wouldn't you agree my loving FATHER!

* * *

Author's notes

Re editted. Long chapter, if it's to long just tell me. Review are appreciated. And of course i hope you all enjoy. Peace out!


	7. Lovers and Sinners

**Chapter 7**

And you call out to deaf ears.

* * *

The battle that was waged was as fierce as it was costly. To the world around them, Indra's descendants scorched the earth with their vast arsenal of Shinobi techniques Taijutsu too Ninjutsu. Father and daughter, daughter and father. Kin of Kin's, and young adult and middle aged adult.

Yet, with the firing of Indra's arrow, and the yellow susano's impenetrable off setting armour of that very technique. The new generation stood firm and victorious of its senior. From that point on it was Sarada's fight. She slowly grinded down her seniors resolve and elderly stamina, with the death of her might...

The Imperator stood on top of the world now physically firm, and mentally sharp. Reaping the fruits of her finest victory to date. And Now Venturia's ever growing nationalist agenda was at its end of its beginning. With the second most powerful Shinobi in the world defeated. The next chapter was free for the imperator to ink in blood on the pages of shinobi flesh.

The second biggest threat to Sarada's will was now under her boot ready to be squashed at her moment's notice. And now after their titanic bout father, and daughter would have words...

* * *

Sasuke coughed blood under the mighty grip of His daughters controlled susano's hand's hand. Reminiscent to when he held Danzo captive, only this time. He was worst for wear. His arms, and legs cracked with his neck bobbing from fatigue. His conscience falling away slowly. He could hardly breath with his rinnegan eye struggling to remain opened.

Blood had leaked into his other eye blinding him. Blood had been pouring from his skull from an open wound from one of Sarada's blades. Her skill with weaponry was Beyond Uchiha Madara. At close range fighting even Sasuke's katana skills could not match her own. He was on the defensive the whole fight only gaining some offensive traction with Katon techniques along with variations of chidori, and yes amaterasu.

But even then he never found an opening enough to end the fight in his favor. There was no love for lost, he knew the implications. The stories of 'the eagles rebellion' and Chojiro's extreme indignation at the kage meetings. Sasuke aimed for the kill the entirety of the fight. And with the exception of Kirin and Indra's arrow. He did not even brush her close to death aside from those two particular times.

There was no doubt about it. He never in his battle filled life had taken such a profound whipping. The beating from Itachi felt like a bad shower in relation to this. And the marathon war with Naruto felt like a vacation in the wilderness alone. Compared to this everything was heaven.

She fought as if she was possessed. Her stamina never leaving her gritty to the end her intensity rivaled the sun Poised and powered to no end. Laughing and trembling in jubilation all the while, as if playing a game of cat and mouse. Sasuke was taken aback from seeing such a force work its skill and destruction. He envisioned himself on her with brute augmentation.

She was no joke, she was sociopathic on a higher level than he had displayed when laying Danzo to rest. Everytime sasuke exchanged her with counter-attacks, she either rubbed them off, and at times seemed completely unfazed, cackling all the while mocking and threatening him. Boruto? They were worlds apart. Sasuke's pupil at his best would fall like a stack of playing cards. It was up to Naruto!

She saw him as a annoying pray that would eventually tire and fall no more than a second later. And when he did deliver his combo ninjutsu,taijutsu attacks. She simply questioned him. Laughing off his attempts as feeble fodder. She occasionally ripped her mother and him. Openly screaming how she hated be Sakura's offspring.

"Mediocre!", she would scream after every sizable attack. Despite it all. The weight of his attacks did show proof though. She was physically battered, bruised and even bloodied enough to spit it. She remained in love with it all smiling on from it all, it was utter madness. Enjoying it all to no end. What did Sakura and him unleash on the world together? That was a question he thought as he listened to the words his daughter spoke...

"Had enough, Uchiha Sasuke? It seems your time on this earth has finally reached its end. Now your bitter misery can find solace in eternal darkness, wouldn't you agree?",The fallen titan of the Uchiha clan remained silent.

Not responding to his daughters snide tone and uncivil proclamations. The storm around the coastline thundered about the environment around them. As the battle had taken them three whole days across the Venturian countryside.

They were at were the Imperator wanted them to be. Just a few kilometers away from the tiny yet rugged island on the north edge of the continent. Out at sea she would bury him under the eerie waves. Perhaps she would call this portion of the channel Sasuke's surf? No, it needed a more doom and gloom, she would have plenty of time to think of something...

Sarada eyed Sasuke contentiously as she held her father who was utterly at her mercy. She rose her face back up to him as she gestured amusingly at what followed with his words.

"Why Salada? Why, did you betray your mother? The fire country, Konoha, and our clan!? Was it in the name of vengeance? Or is it in the name for acquiring power? Tell me or ill even go as far as taking the stance that I should have choked you in your crib.",Sarada laughed gently at her father's questioning.

The last bit that came from his ever old pretentious attitude, was insanely humorous to her. Yet, it was the only bit she would agree with him.

However, she could not fully embrace that statement. Her people needed her and it was Jashin's will that she be here to lead them to glory. She was loved, and hated. dyed in white, and dyed in black. Venturia viewed her as a God among children. The shinobi countries a murdering agent of death. Such a brilliant living. Caught in a eternal struggle of opinions and feeling. 'I love it!', thought Sarada.

And on a worldly stage. The scope of it dwarfing even Kaguya in her mind. How she reveled in the thought of that feat. Oh, how she loved it!

"_ Excellent, beyond all scopes of perfected perfection! _Such exquisite hatred, You really are my father! I won't fully disown you like i have with that pink haired bimbo."

"But really father you make me laugh, you really do. I find it strange you would even seek an answer from me. You yourself have to wittingly ponder what that answer is? And any belief that it all resides in my own vanity, and selfishness is simply the wrong conclusion, that i can assure you."

But since you are about to be judged for your sin's i'll indulge your ego and give you answers, consider it the last and only gift from your empress daughter. However, first and foremost, Ill ask you a question in return. And if I sense any hesitation in your tone, or worst if your answer disappoints me. Then it all ends in the blink of an eye. A gift of a sudden death, or a gift of a slow death. Think and choose, _carefully._ If you would like to die satisfied that is..."

Silence overcame them as the battle harden Imperator begrudgingly stood unhampered by her torn clothing and her empress ware now resembling a tethered battle worn soldier of the east. She looked beastly, as if nothing of the world could ever harm her and it didn't; battered, bruised, broken she held her head high. Psychotic posturing or not she was the very definition of fearlessness!

"Why did you bitch out?",She spoke crudely.

"What?",Sasuke asked with surprise along with a tinge of disbelief.

"Why did you wimp out after the final battle with that naïve moron? You had the stage set to end all the oppression of the west. A means to keep the shinobi occupied. A true catalytic means in freeing the innocent people on this eastern continent. They all may have finally been released from all oppression from the Mizukage. With you as a deity of darkness watching over the shinobi, You could have kept them inline. More importantly in order! They would have aimed all their animalistic natures on you and you alone. They would have united under one banner with you as their overlord, the sole enemy president above all others!"

"Naruto's idea's may look well and good on paper. But it is a weak doctrine, that is due to fail as generations grow, and die out overtime. It is nothing more than a good looking academic paper that teenagers and young people look at with childish inspiration. The only problem is they grow up and see themselves as something more than what they really are. And they eventually begin to pray on things weaker than them. The coveting heart is to strong to suppress for all the days of our lives."

"I have seen historical sources that speak for themselves Sasuke; the underhanded dealings of the mizukage lead to the deaths of two hundred thousand people in these countries alone. And that is just in my lifetime! Now they are one! And they are being molded in an image of strength, and unity, never before witnessed in their history."

"The Hokage child is weak and afraid of causing any tension within any of his counterpart kage's nation's. And all in the name of a hypocritical unified shinobi peace! So explain to me. Why was the role of savior handed down to me? Why did you become a declawed, wingless HAWK!"

Sasuke remained silent he bowed his head not speaking. Sarada considered it concesion. Her father really was weak. The wings of the hawk were clipped by a yellow haired naive moron, with an IQ of a mongrel. And far worst was his talons were removed by a pinked haired whore that wished to make more whores, and wimps out of their offspring.

'NEVER!', Imperator Sarada Heidegger would not be known as Salada Uchiha. Or would she ever be the ideal child that would seek approval from idiotic people. That sought to be called parents. Call me papa Salada, Call me Mama Honey. '_UTTERLY RIDICULOUS!_.' Both of parents could never earn that respect from her.

**'** Yet, SAKURA DESERVED NO RESPECT FROM HER AT ITS BARE MINIMUM'.

"Father, it's all a lie, this hypocritical peace. The shinobi are the cancer of this world. And I thought you had the vision to see this! The hatred of man, and envy of our hearts can't possibly live in world established in spiritual peace. The human heart is far more complicated then we can truly understand; it cannot be controlled. And certainly can't be taught by an air headed cocky man child!

Sarada felt anger build in her as her fist clenched shaking all the while. Sasuke felt the susano hand loosen a bit. As he stared into his daughter's eyes. She reminded him so much of him when he was younger. She was the naïve one to believe that peace through power was the answer.

But unfortunately, now he realized he failed in what Naruto succeeded when dealing with him. Helping a loved one see the light in a life altering duel that heavily flirted with death.

This duel was not a draw. He was decisively defeated with no controversy to entail it; She was immensely, immeasurably, enormously powerful and he lost. And perhaps this was the ultimate price for his past sins. Karma was finally catching up to him the cruelest most unimaginable of ways. Yet, the irony of the situation was darkly humorous.

A butchered wife, a crazed daughter, but most of all. The volatile parts of his life did not see him dead nor lose anything. Yet, his repented life saw him lose everything. His happiness dissolving to ash before he could really even enjoy it. It was a sick joke.

Still, he would attempt to reach her. He would give it one last try, in trying to talk sense into his daughters mind of madness...

"Salada, we may as shinobi never truly embrace true peace for all time. And, wars and countries will rise in the very name of peace. But we at least now can install in the youth of the shinobi world that we can achieve so much more in peace then in war."

"If we can avoid isolating ourselves between borders, lands, clans and any creeds we can achieve generations of peace! If this happens then future conflicts will at worst be small skirmishes in comparison to the past four shinobi wars! Please understand the opportunity we have here Salada. Be a part in growing the youth of nations in the name of peace, You can and will be forgiven by Naruto your mother even sh-..."

"The Hokage?",Sarada gave a chuckle at hokage. Interrupting her father without hesitation with her amusement quickly turning into annoyance.

Sarada, humphed hating her father for referring to her as Salada. Her name the name she adopted in land she now ruled was 'Sarada Heidegger.' She cut away the weakness of the world of the shinobi. She embraced humanity, rather than chakra. Sasuke was now Narutoized! Only this putrid failure in life could ever think she could come back to her old life. She would never.

A neutered hawk given to her mother on a plate, That's what he was. Everything Sakura wanted she received from him and she did absolutely nothing in earning it. That alone was principal for Sarada to despise her. All the stories Himawari told her that she over heard from her father on her parents made her want to throw up each time she heard a new story.

To have babies and live happily ever after with rainbows hovering over their lone uchiha house. While living right down the road from the once corpse filled streets of her dead clan?

How, loathsomely sick! That very enlightenment was one of many reasons why Sarada would be the one to kill Sasuke, and Sakura. She would show both Sakura the whore, and Sasuke the lame duck. What an unholy union would produce from them; destruction, hate, agony, and despair. Destroy them not by death alone. But by the worst way possible. By breaking their fragile hearts beyond repair.

She was halfway done with her mother. But her father would see the guillotine fall over his head far sooner. If not for his eye. But for his ignored responsibilities of God ascendance; For becoming nothing more than a mediocre shell. A modern family baby maker with making with a life form lower than maggot crap.

Venturia would have it's revenge! Fugaku Uchiha would have his vengeance, Uchiha Itachi would be classified as a traitor to his clan. And the Naruto Uzumaki rainbows would blow away from all the shinobi cities, replaced by ash from burning infastruce of the Shinobi world.

Yes, Sarada would see them burn and she would have her heel over the last child of shinobi and gladly crush it away to forever darkness. And do it a thousand times over again. No tears, no begging for mercy would or could ever stop her. It was cruel and evil to them but to all Venturia it was simply, JUSTICE! And Sarada Heidegger was Venturia.

"I find your dead pride more and more rousing then your garbage words. Tell me did you learn to dance, walk, and talk like a woman when sneaking away with naruto on romantic ronda views? I bet mother would have gladly joined you both. But I bet you would have been the one who enjoyed being in the middle. After all, you have always demand the attention over that blind walking lump of trash that you call your bride!"

Sasuke launched forward as adrenaline overcame him. His broken bones mending through chakra as he launched propelling forward like a rocket. Sarada's Susano's hand shattering away. Her words stinging him to his bone marrow. She had her chance it was now or never. He prayed his surprise attack would give him the opening he needed!

"Salada! War is no grounds in gaining true peace. Now, YIELD, AND DIE IN YOUR TRAITOROUS MONSTER!"

Sarada dodged each attack with effort having passed its prime in their battle. Swiftly, she jumped behind her father taking a hold of his head with both of her hands. She raised him into the air while slowly digging her fingertips into his skull. His last bit of adrenaline escaped him, his body falling back to its broken fatigue state. He was finished.

" War is not the way to true peace? I have to agree with you UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Slowly, with a steadying grip she took hold of Sasuke's head delivering him his final moments in life. As he began to writhe in pain. Grunts becoming pitiful agonizing screams. His body shaking in shock.

"War is merely a tool in achieving what is needed. Total and utter destruction of the enemy armies and its people's. Grandfather is the only one that has my sympathy in your nation. Only he had the vision and perception to see what was truly needed. Something that You, Madara, and what that loathsome creature Obito could never see. Revolution!"

A high pitch scream rattled through Sasuke's body as his life ended with Sarada crushing in his skull... Brain, bone, and blood. Mushed in her clutching hands.

"No, Father. The bridge to true peace is Genocide! Genocide of the different, and of the unworthy. You shinobi sit on thrones carved out of bone, and you ink your kage shrouds with blood. And you weave your cloth and flags of righteousness with the flesh of my people! So I say to hell with you. If chakra filled being are considered God's among men. Then I consider myself a God slayer."

Taking hold of sasuke's limp body she forcefully pulled out his rinnegan eye dropping him onto the ocean water. Waves, waving about swallowing him as if welcoming him to his demise. Silence filled the area around Sarada. The lighting in the backdrop atmosphere dissipating. She could hear a fuel powered helicopter approaching in the not far distance. Her General was on it for sure...

Looking down at her father's body it began to sink into the abyss. She took a look at the eye. She casted a sickly sneer of disgust spitting onto the bloodied water. Taking a look at the last bubbles of air that came from Sasuke's now vanished body. She refocused on his Sharinegan eye.

"And now thanks to your eye. I can rest easy knowing that none of my work will be in vain. 'Total Shinobi Genocide' is now assured, my trump card is secured. 'Operation Dawning Star' success is settled!"

The helicopter light shined on her as it flew above her at a moderate height. Her black hair dancing in the wind. Battle torn, ragged, and dirty. She was still breathtaking. Hidan looked at her like he normally did these days, with desire.

Jumping down from the helicopter onto the sea Hidan ran up to his Imperator. Taking a hold of her he rubbed her arms caressingly.

"Jashin has blessed you my lady. A mighty victory has been blessed upon you. How about we get you home Sarada your people are waiting?"

Sarada smiled genuinely happy shaking her head. Staring deep into Hidan's purple eyes. She took hold of the back of his head with her free hand and before he could question her. She pulled Him into a deep kiss. Hidan Hesitated at first but took hold of her in a male dominating fashion. His hands were all over her back legs and leaning her down supporting her body while he deepened their kiss. The helicopter pilot wide eyed looked away steading the light slightly away.

"Crazy ass chakra people, But this i guess is what the country needs in taking down those Godless heretics over in the west, anything less than their destruction would eventually lead to Venturia's destruction!"

After a few minutes of hard pressing wandering hands, and hungry lips. Hidan bit Sarada's lip causing it to bleed a bit. She pushed him away gently. Liking the blood with gentle delight. Hidan smiled laughing out loud putting both his hands behind his back.

"Do you have any idea how long I wanted to shove my tongue down that pretty throat of yours?"

As if nothing happened Sarada walked past Hidan as the sea began to get rough. She jumped onto the helicopter. With Hidan shrugging his shoulders with a whatever gesture. Sarada gave her orders to the pilot while taking a jar out of Hidan's back pocket. Placing her dead father's eye into it. Tightening the jar close she threw it to Hidan. He fumbled with it nearly losing out of the helicopters door. Sarada hissed at im.

"Don't lose it!"

Hidan winked as Sarada gave a squinted look back. Refocused and far from tired Sarada gave her orders..."Pilot set your course for Kigen island"

The pilot turned around questioning her orders.

"But Lady Imperator, is it best we bring you back to the Capital to show you are alright? The country is in chaos. All alerted and ready to spill shinobi blood more than ever!"

Sarada smiled, "All in due time, all in due time"

With that the pilot set course for the small mountainous island. As the helicopter sped away. On last lonely bubble could be seen rising from the roughing sea. The very last of Uchiha Sasuke…

'I wonder', Thought Sarada. 'Did i forget to tell father that i'm doing this. Because i loathe hypocrisy, but really i have many reasons father and you are fish food now so what does it matter?'

* * *

As the helicopter became like a star in the night sky in the distance. An ANBU masked Shinobi ran on the ocean current with neck breaking speed. Causing the water to spray up in massive wakes. Finally reaching the spot Sarada stood. The ANBU agent made a mighty jump screaming into the sky; rocketing down into the seawater with concrete breaking momentum...

She swam as hard as she possibly could. Kicking her legs while swinging her arms like a possessed fish. After two minutes she finally retrieved him. Swimming back up to the surface ANBU shinobi laid the Uchiha in her arms. Shaking him frantically. "SASUKE!" , she yelled. No answer came from him his head leaking blood. His Sharinegan eye ripped out with his other black showing frightening hints of grey.

"SASUKE!", She screamed again. She forced her forearm into his mouth. Whimpering shaking all the while. "Please! Oh God, PLEASE!" She screamed to the heavens begging the angels above that this was not reality. Taking her arm out of the lifeless mans mouth. She removed her mask; her long red hair weaving down from its dampness.

Karin Took Sasuke's mouth with hers. Desperately trying to give him life.

The Chakra around her boiled red as it enveloped her and Sasuke. It boiled with intensity that made the ocean boil up into a salty mist all around them. Tears began to stream everywhere down her face. As she held her mouth to his for several seconds. Her whimpers became worse, worse. As her chakra faded away with her lips still on Sasuke's. Her greatest efforts having no effect. She sobbed feeling dead inside, "You can't?! Sasuke you can't. I Lo-"...

Karin finally accepted it... The man she loved more than herself was dead. She gave an inhuman cry of agony with her eyelids crushing together squeezing Sasuke's head to her chest. Causing his limp body soulless body to shake. "NO, BRING HIM BACK. BRING HIM BACK! Please.. Br.. him... b..ack...ack..ack..ackkk!.

Karin Uzumaki, was in despair. She was in hell.

"_GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

* * *

Author Notes: re edits are fun. Hope you enjoy.


	8. Rituals,promises and lies

Chapter 8

Broken vows and promises

* * *

After walking the mountainous island paths for a drawn out amount of time. Sarada, and her trusted NA General came upon an ancient, time worn pyramid site. The sizable edifice had three smaller mortal statues. Carved out of marble, the statues held great detail for legends of the ancient world. Two were male, and the other was female. They sat triangularly around the base of the pyramid lining up precisely in a symmetrical manner.

"This is the spot. Let us finish this, Hidan.", spoke Sarada with a low compelling tone.

Hidan shrugged his shoulders as he followed closely behind his Imperator, 'No going back? She says. Hopefully this doesn't involve me becoming a sacrifice to Jashin?'

On the long flat top of the pyramid Hidan, And Sarada took view of an aged alter. Sarada reached out with her arm, requesting Hidan to give her, her father's eye. The general rose his eyebrows while placing the jarred eye onto his lady's hand. Approaching the altar Sarada opened the jar and plopped the eyeball into the alabaster bowl.

A red aura of light encased the eye raising the sharinnegan into the air above the alter. Once the floating eye became stable a blinding white light shot out from the eyes tomoes, and pupil. The same lighting also encased the squared top floor of the pyramid, as distinctive lined shapes on the pyramid floor became visible for the world to see. The markings glow dissipated after a short time, as the lit lines seemed to burn onto ancient flooring, into a shining silver hue. The alter bowl grew in a more coned shape, with the eye still generating an alien like ultraviolet glow that hummed lowly.

Hidan's mouth opened as he stared on in awe. Sarada looked on smiling. Taking out a skull hilted knife she cut both of her wrist letting her life giving liquid pour freely into the alters bowl. Hidan ran up with great concern, as he cursed at his Imperators actions.

"What the Hell Sarada! why would you do such a thing? Are you trying to meet Jashin so early? You just became the most powerful political entity in the entire world!?"

Sarada took Hidan's hand, as her most loyal solider stood with pure puzzlement, "It is all right, Hidan. The ritual has begun!"

She took her knife and cut one of Hidan's wrist. Hidan wailed in fright. ,"WHAT THE HELL BITCH! ARE YOU JUST FLAT OUT FUCKING NUTS!?"

Sarada Shushed him, as her hair fluttered from, a sudden, forceful gust of wind. Another shinobi jumped onto the top of the pyramid! His voice speaking out with question, but with no panic, or worry. He was always cool, and collected guy, and above all else held a charming like sarcasm. Sarada's glowing mangekyou stared into purple eyes that did not belong to Hidan. Yet, Hidan recognized the person by just hearing, his annoying voice.

"Jeez, madam Imperator, your speeches are more rousing then your battle's. And i could see your legendary bout from all the way over here on this island? Are you sure you're not a reincarnation of Kaguya?", The voice playfully joked.

Hidan turned his head feeling flustered at hearing, one of the seven swordsman of the mist speak so candid. Out of everyone in the world, he was the most aggravating one he had ever associated with, Bitch was far more annoying then even Kakuzu. ,"Hay asshole, it's nice to see you again. We haven't seen you since the capital march! Give me one good reason I shouldn't brand you an enemy of the state of Venturia!"

Suigetsu beamed his sharp teeth. His smile bearing all it's sharp goodness without a care in the world. He rested his ever trusted long sword Kubikiribocho, on his shoulder, as he picked his nose, flicking a bugger in the process.

"Because miss psychopath there ordered me to collect data from Orochimaru. No small feat, especially when I had four run in's with the 'Gokage United Assassins League'. Witch was Headed by, Mirai 'the Mirage' Sarutobi. She's particularly brutal in a scuffle, you know. I nearly lost my head eight times!"

Hidan body tremored with anger with Sarada only giving a small sigh. ,"How dare you call my lady here a Psychopath! I outta flay your skin from your muscles you asshole!", Suigetsu only laughed as he approached the psychopathic duo with little care in the world.

" I could have swore you just shouted out moments ago that she was one? How should I say it? Or voice it properly General? A fucking nut you said? You should be more grateful since she's chosen you for this ritual. I have all the information you need Sarada are you sure this is what you want.", Suigetsu spoke with worry in his voice, as Hidan looked from both Suigetsu and Sarada in question.

'What's going on?' , thought Hidan.

"Yes Suigetsu. Do you have the Vile of blood or not?", Spoke Sarada as her wounds healed. Hidan looked on, face gasped with wonder at how her mortal wounds disappeared.

Suigetsu reached into his Shinobi pack, pulling out a small vile the size of his palm. It was filled with a dark red liquid. The liquid of worlds.

He did not speak as he locked eyes with 'Imperator Heidegger'. He proceeded to walk to the bowl, as he opened the vile. He took a look at the floating sharinnegan. A pained expression now painting his face, as he paused for an impatient set of time.

"What's the matter Suigetsu? It's all right I only took his eye. He's alive and well your past colleague. And after my fight with him he retreated to Gokage nations...", Sarada spoke with no hint of guilt, or lies. Hidan gave a sly smile. His smile left him as Sarada took firm hold of him pulling close to the bowl that Suigetsu stood by.

"Still Sarada I only did all of this so I could have a purpose in life. Peace is boring, and I have no other skills in life other than being a swordsman. Remember what I told you before. If you ever tried to kill my friends, our fragile alliance would end!"

Sarada nodded her head as she assured Suigetsu that he had nothing to fear. ," He was hard not kill. But I defeated him and broke him to crushing depths. My father is out of the picture now. And I no interest in that red headed woman you described to me. Or that animal loving bipolar lug . Now, let's get this over with shall we?"

Sarada pulled Hidan's bleeding wrist over the bowl. His blood dripped freely in, as it glowed brightly red once it hit the center of the bowl. He stared on with growing childlike amazement. And as his wrist healed he pulled away from Sarada. Checking out his whole body astonished at what was transpiring before him.

He laughed on thinking about how his lady blatantly lied to Suigetsu about Sasuke. He was crab, and fish food now. And this noble, righteous moron was helping his friends killer!

'This is just gravy, pure gravy awesome. Take that asshole! Can't wait to see your dumb-ass face when you realize you've been used this whole time. And whether you like or not. You are indirectly part of the reason why Sasuke Uchiha is dead!'

Suigetsu poured the vile of blood into the alter bowl. The glowing red became ten times as intense, as the pyramid shook, and the trees around the vicinity weaved. The ground shook with the pyramid cracked at less integral points. Then nothing but silence again. Suigetsu gave a fearful glare, aimed at Sarada. As she shrugged her head to the side, ordering him to leave. The shark teeth man smiled blushing all the while.

**"**Are you sure I cant be the one? I wouldn't mind making a future with a girl as young, and drop dead gorgeous as you?!", Sarada stayed silent. As Suigetsu shrugged. He swiftly jumps down the pyramid taking a seat by one of fine carved out statues. The ritual was about to begin, and he was going to have to be here to in order to bodyguard Sarada after it was finished.

Examining the statue he sat next to. Suigetsu only recently learned about the person it was paying homage to. Standing up he kicked at it as he walked over to stone path that lead to the stairs of the pyramid. Placing himself were he felt more comfortable.

'Freaking statue gives me the creeps. It will be interesting to see you fully at work again, though. Perhaps I will find full time employment with no regrets? A swordsman needs war for bread, no?'

Sarada eyed on the eye of her dead father. Such a weapon of power to exist only being meant for the decedents of Godlike beings. To be part of that line of power made Sarada cringe in disgust. She would rather be a peasant girl then a born prodigy personally. But her life was not just hers any longer. Like her father selfishly made his out to be. Her life was far more important to just think of herself now. An entire nation was in the balance. Tied to her fate. A peoples will to never being dominated again, and she was the weapon to counter the shinobi who would strike back eventually.

'This must be done , a new age with an heir in my grooming to carry on my work.'

Sarada turned back her attention to Hidan. He looked at her with examination. Placing his fist on his hips he rose his eyebrows, throwing his head up into the air. ,"So my lady what now? are we both going to become true immortals and run across the ocean faster than a twinkle of an eye and finish the Shinobi in one epic swoop? Is that what this ritual is going to do?"

Sarada did not answer as she sold, a sensual look. She swayed her hips, and body in a way that made Hidan's manly blood boil. But as she closed the gap in the short distance between them she removed her dirtied top and then her white blouse. Exposing her womanly flesh. Her well perked breast were slightly bigger then a handful. She undid her pants pulling them down, along with panties in a slow seductive motion. Hidan began to shiver, as she stood before him completely bare naked in all her womanly glory. He shivered looking on with a gulp. His eyes staring directly at her exposed chest.

She gave him a wink. As she mentally slapped herself for how corny that must have looked. ,'Might as well enjoy messing with him. In all seriousness I feel just as nervous. This is going to be my first time after all.'

Her mangekyou scythes twirled in her eyes. As she stared onto her shocked generals form. Hidan was speechless, yet he spoke.

" My God, those are beautiful. What in Jashin's name is this?", Spoke a nervous Hidan.

Sarada continued knowing she may have to convince Hidan to proceed.

" You want to hold them? There waiting, But more importantly I'm waiting. You want to pluck some fruit? cuz I have to admit. I'm feeling devilishly ripe Hidan..."

Hidan put his hand out as he closed his eyes. closing all his fingers with the exception of his index finger her began to weave his hand in a banter.

"Sweet mother on Jashin's bride Karin? You are to kind but shouldn't we first pledge love to one another? I mean this is kinda something we should do with a witness right?!" , Sarada rolled her eyes while stepping forward. Hidan's extend hand came to rest warmly on one of Sarada's impeccable bosoms'. Hidan nearly fell over as he looked up again.

"Hidan not all men in life get the privilege to experience, a woman of my caliber come before them, and all but say devour me big boy, so let me say it."

Sarada reached forward taking Hidan's waist in one arm, and the small of his neck with the other. Pulling him close she adjusted her face. Nibbling at his ear lobe.

"Take me big boy. Make a woman out of me, and dominate me like a man should a woman!"

She licked his ear lobe and took it into her teeth. The beast within Hidan was finally released. Taking hold of the seductress into his muscled arms, beginning a feast of desire. He crushed his lips on her hers, as she returned the ferocity of the kiss with equal wet measure. There hands were all over one another. As both began to moan. Hidan bit Sarada's lower lip to the point that he nearly bit threw her flesh.

She shrieked in excitement, pulling him to the ground with her, his shirt being ripped of in the process. The crazy woman clawed at Hidan's back making him bleed. His pant in the process were nearly ripped off as well.

The ritual was now underway. Sasuke's sharinnegan looking on silhouetting the love making duo.

* * *

Suigetsu sat on the ground below throwing rocks out of pure boredom. Lethargy nearly driving him crazily to death. He could hear the love making ruckus that douche rocket, and wonder girl were making. They were loud as hell. Heavy grunt's of effort coming from Hidan, and loud shrieks erupted every few seconds or so from the feminine Imperator.

'Damn, they may just do this till sunrise? They seem to be enjoying themselves, especially 'Mr. Yodeling scythe psycho.' They've been at like this for nearly six hours! Gotta love that youthful vitality. Shit, I don't think Sasuke was ever that young. Whatever, I guess I should not criticize, and let them enjoy themselves. I'm not going to be compensated for my opinion anyway's...'

At the finish of Suigetsu thought process. A vociferous screaming moan erupted from Sarada. A thunderous earth moving downward boom followed with the entire pyramid all but exploding downward! Immense rocks sprayed outward violently with lightning like speed. Suigetsu jumped upright, and back. His blade swirling through the air blocking random bits of dust, rock, and debris. The mist swordsman's face filled with astonished in-credulousness., " HOLY-GRADE A SHIT! WHAT IN ASHURA'S MERCY WAS THAT ABOUT?!"

The pyramid was ancient, yet withstood the test of time. It sat stubbornly, however it was heavily crack, and any symmetry or beauty it held was now fully abandon. It was standing enduring monument. But it was now ready for retirement.

**'**Holy possum pussy! Does it take that much to get a sage's descendant off!?", Suigetsu pondered on.

The dust finally settled, as Suigetsu looked up, his eyes peering over the sharp edge of his blade. Light footsteps could be heard ringing like a skipping rock over thin iced lake. Whatever stairs where left on the pyramid she walked them. It was the last step she took that required that she had to make a leap to the ground. Her body made a heavily thudded noise as she leaped to the displaced ground below. Approaching Suigetsu, Sarada's face could not be seen. She was fully dressed yet her hair covered her face. Suigetsu began to quiver in fear. Gathering all the courage to speak.

"Sarada, lovely night and weather, eh?... Ummmm, by the way are you alright?", Suigetsu did his best to sound himself but his quivering voice leaked through his teeth.

Sarada flung her head back as she flipped her hair to its proper side. The Uchiha's eye color was red, yet her tomoes were missing, her sharingan was gone. Her voice was still the same as always. Suigetsu sighed with relief thankful that was the case.

"I'm fine Suigetsu, it's like what the ritual said it would be. I'm completely chakra less for time being. ," Sarada jumped back giving Suigetsu a nod. Suigetsu made a smile as he pulled out a long bladed sword reminiscent to Sasuke's old blade of Kusanagi, throwing it to Sarada.

"Now!", The impatient Imperator screamed in fury, as she retrieved the long bladed sword. Suigetsu made a lunge forward delivering a half strength blow, to Sarada's new weapon. She stood fast. Very visibly struggling under the weight of Suigetsu's Kubikiribocho.

Her body clenched, and eyes squinting at the blow. Suigetsu withdrew a step back relaxing his fighting stance. He stabbed Zabuza's memento into the ground resting one of his elbows on one of its long edges. He chuckled as he stuck his tongue out, sucking in the cool air blowing it out, cockiness all apparent.

"WhoooHoooo, I have to admit I was half expecting you to buckle, and become confetti without your chakra. But i have to admit your Godly leveled stubbornness, with your unshakable will is what makes you so damn charismatic, and powerful. The fearlessness that drives you has served you well, young lady. If you weren't the most fearless person in the world you would have been dead far before my blade found yours, that I can tell you for sure, Ha, Ha, Ha."

Sarada remained quiet as she rose her custom Kusanagi blade up into the sky. Suigetsu catching her half viewed from his left eye. "Again!", The Imperator ordered.

"Huh?", Suigetsu questioned...

"AGAIN!", Sarada charged recklessly doing what she could without benefits of chakra. Suigetsu looked on with disbelief, as he grabbed the hilt of his sword swinging up from the ground. Clinging his blade with Sarada's. She went flying into the air a few feet, again struggling to land properly. Her eyes squinted more heavily, the pain in her ankles, and knees was becoming far more noticeable without her chakra.

Suigetsu wide eyed stared at her with mocking skepticism.

"Are you serious? If I go all out on you then I would kill you faster than prang mantis would an ant!. I may have been the weakest link in Taka. But I am a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Do not test me miss Salada Uchiha!"

Sarada's eyes that where filled with discomforting pain renewed with fury as she blitzed forward, ready again to fight... "My name is Sarada Heidegger. Queen of the eastern continent rebellion, and current Imperator of the eagle party! I will never take that Infant western shinobi name again!"

Sarada's blade connected again with Suigetsu's with far more intensity then before. A sharp metallic echoing clinging noise arose from her's and Suigetsu's blade's...

The water junkie felt his hands jolt a bit in pain. With Sarada shaking, struggling even more so then Suigetsu. Yet, the look in her eyes showed of an, awe inspiring glint. Her moxie dazzled her entire body showing in all her movements. She bull rushed Suigetsu with all the strength she had. Delivering a blunt killing blow aimed at Suigetsu's head head. Suigetsu barely countered finding his blade uncommonly close to his face. His guarding motions nearly giving out at that moment. Suigetsu Shook her off. Running full speed swinging his long broad sword, with harsh swiftly.

Sarada's body quivered. She did not faultier, her red eyes remained steadfastly focused. Every swing Suigetsu made took all she had to guard. Whenever she found a slight opening she did everything within her power to exploit it. He easily blocked each move, but she remained relentlessly pressed on in there not so friendly skirmish.

She was on the defensive, weakened, and out of her element. A child in a adults game of cat, and mouse. Her fingers nearly spraining at every heavy strike he delivered. Despite it all, she looked on waiting for the moment take victory. Even in the face of overwhelming odds. She would not surrender, her tenacity to overcome all in front of her was all she knew, and all she would live for.

Suigetsu dis pridefully found himself breaking a sweat. Finally managing to disarm Sarada from her Kusanagi blade. Bringing the large open circler hole of his blade over her head. Her stance was one that was caught off guard, and beaten, she stood defiantly breathing heavily. Her eyes unflinching. Suigetsu shook his head his eyes read of annoyance, however his smile indicated his admirable respect to the psycho woman.

'Such alluring arrogance she displays. And her technique is nearly flawless despite her lack of strength at the moment. And here she is standing without any fear or shame knowing she's at a major disadvantage. She's just like her father.', Suigetsu was mesmerized at how much of Sasuke was in her.

Pulling his sword up placing behind his back. Sarada walked over to retrieve the Kusanagi sword that Suigetsu gave to her. Examining it she walked over to Suigetsu. Holding her hand out she requested a sheave for her blade. Suigetsu smirked as he pulled out the belt sheave for her. Placing the sheave at her hip. She sheaved her sword, placing the palm of her hand on the hilt. Taking a commanding posture once again.

"Hidan is passed out at the moment... I want you to wait for him to awake. There is no one hostile on this island, so until we return to the Venturian capital. I am fine by myself.", Sarada began to walk down the path back to where the helicopter was waiting patiently.

Suigetsu rubbed his head confusingly.

"Wait a minute? Are you sure there no Shinobi on this Island? Your national enemy number one in all the Gokage. Do you really want me to slack off on protecting your ass right off the bat?"

Sarada turned giving Suigetsu a confident smile.

" Take care of that blade of yours Hozuki Suigetsu. It's getting old and rusted", With that she disappeared down the path preoccupying her thoughts on the future ahead.

Suigetsu puzzled again pulled his blade from his back questioning what she meant.

"What the hell is she talking about? I nearly cut her blade in half several times?", looking over his blade further Hidan felt dreaded realization fill him.

The blade was cracked and dull at various edges. One crack even traveled all up the base of the sword to its outer edge. Suigetsu looked on the path she disappeared on listening to nightly wildlife around the pyramid.

' How strong is she without chakra? And now that i think of it i used nearly all my strength at the opening of my sword fight with her! Just how much was she playing around anyways!'

With paranoia filling Suigetsu mind, his innocent conscience feeling violated he beckoned the question on how much he really knew about Sasuke and Sakura's daughter. He was brought back to reality with a deafening roar from a certain scythe wielding idiot. Ripping him away out of his deep rooted, lovely thoughts.

"MY LEGS I CANT FEEL MY LEGS, LORD JASHIN GIVE ME THE STRENGTH, GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO CONTINUE YOUR WORK. WHOAAAA, HO, HO, Ooooooooooo..!"

Suigetsu rose an eyebrow dissatisfaction playing across his face, at Juvenile act Hidan was portraying.

'Guess i should lend him a hand, I bet that asshole is still naked too, Sheesh!'

* * *

Sarada deviated down an alternate path. It was a longer more scenic route. Littered with ancient ruins it was all nice for a tourist eyes but for her she could careless. She needed the time alone to herself, she also considered finding the Gamma tree that was watched by an elder monk of Jashin. There she could possible recover quickly from her weakened state, or she could find herself dead.

But for her weakness was not an option. Illness was now overtaking her, and she needed pause in coming to grips with all the loss of her chakra... Nausea, and fatigue was building in her body and mind, her stomach illness was nearly unbearable. She placed her weight on a tree with an extended hand. Placing her other hand over her mouth she savagely gave out a sickly coughing fit. During the fit She felt a warm liquid substance catch in her hand.

Taking a look at the palm of her hand. She marveled in disgust at the blood that soaked it. Speaking out loud she calmed herself with her common knowledge of the ritual...

"The ritual is complete, and now my life span is in heavy flux. I could potentially live ten life times straight. Or live no longer than the up coming year. Such is the price for venturing with spiritual law. If anyone can be a strong vessel. Then it is me!"

Walking further down the road only a few minutes passed with Sarada vomiting once again now falling to her knees, her vision holding no focus. Her body felt as if she was severely low on sugar. Her heart was now linked to her thunderously pounding chest.

'Damn i guess that decides it. I must reach the Gamma tree!', With adrenaline, and sweat drenched figure Sarada began to walk with all the briskness she had.

Just in the trees above her. A stalking figure followed closely... Morally torn, seething with righteous anger, at looking on the person who had grown into a devil. A monster that must be dealt with. A monster... That needed to be KILLED!..

What seemed like hours to Sarada passed, as she finally came down a separated road that lead across a long wooded bridge that hovered over a river that lead to the ocean. She reached the other side coming into an area of a group of tall, spaciously large spread out trees...

Coming to the center of the tiny group of woods, she had finally arrived...

"Yes, the Gamma tree. Planted and fed by Jashin's bride. It was gifted with water of spiritual quality. Granted to those that serve Jashin's will. Results all varying based on faith, and works in faith.", Sarada grinned as she walked up to old withered up well. An old brass bell the size of her head was attached to the roof of the well above the wheel, and read this...

'Corrupt souls drinketh, They fall mortally, and immortally, to nothing. Righteous souls drinketh, they thrive mortally, and live eternally on high. Drink with Godly wisdom, and earthly knowledge.' , Sarada rang the bell pulling on the rusting brass metallic handle. Giving it three strong rings.

A man behind a tree appeared in brightly cleaned cloak his face was indistinguishable. His hands were the only things physically visible. They were white as snow. His nails were painted black. Coming up Besides the Imperator of the continent just southeast of the Island. The mysterious figure spoke with a commanding tone. It was deep and held a powerful tinge to it.

"You found your purpose and courage? Young, and fiery follower? Are you ready for the greatest test of all? Ultimate reward, or ultimate punishment?..", Sarada nodded as the figure began to roll up the water from the well. The well rope that was pure metal became rope at the touch of cloaked man's hand's. He began to hum in a foreign language that only he and few others knew.

There was no bucket that Sarada could see. It was a fancy yarn connect to the end of the shape shifting rope. The monk removed the the yarn from the lid that was held by the spiritual rope. Pulling away his hand from the rope. The rope froze away back into its hard metallic form. Holding the yarn in front of him the servant of Jashin held it out to Sarada.

" Are you ready my dear? There is no turning back after you drink.", Sarada took hold of the yarn drinking it down just like any regular glass of water. The monk was taken aback for a moment. But soon relaxed. Sarada handed back the yarn with the monk remaining quiet. Sarada confidently spoke up.

"So this is it eternal servant? Will he or she b-" , Sarada stopped abruptly at the intense pain filling her guts. Her spine felt strained, and stiff, as it felt like it grew cutting barbs outward. She gave a grueling growl taking hold of her bowls struggling for air all the while. She began to throw up until she was dry heaving. Her dry heaving soon became blood. At this point she began to roll around on the ground with immeasurable amounts of pain. Screaming out to the heavens. She reached her hand into the air as she balanced her rigid body on her knees.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", The monk stayed quiet as he placed the Yarn on the ledge of the well. He was as relaxed as a steady ocean despite the traumatic theater happening before him.

"Whether it be now or a another six thousand years. I will wait for the vessel. For his return is soon at hand, Jashin be praised..", Turning around ready to tie the yarn back onto the rope. A hand came to rest on one of the monks cloaked shoulders.

"Indeed, Jashin be praised", Turning expeditiously. The unidentifiable man looked on with incredible surprise. Sarada was recovered sweat drenched, She had done it. She survived 'lady Sunhearts' test! The incredibly quick turnaround from her desperate situation was all the more reassuring that she was the vessel. She was recovered and ready to reign. And now the monks mission was fulfilled.

"Jashin's will is indeed tied with your mortal coil. You are his descendant!", The cloaked man fell to his knees as he began to pray in a foreign tongue. After he finished. He looked up undoing his hooded head. His eyes, and face were white like his hands, His white eyes bared the Rinnegan. He smiled finding himself at peace.

"You have gained back a portion of your greatest attribute, but your rewarded augmented Chakra will not comeback until you give birth! Such there is a wait for the ultimate reward, for taking the ultimate risk, for anyone that complete's the sage's ritual."

Sarada reached down placing both hands onto the sides of his head congratulating him on his works on the island.

"You have done well for the lord, and i would not walk for next year totally powerless! For many people want me dead, and far too many are counting on me to rid this world of all evil.", Sarada took then took firm hold of the mans head requesting the his permission.

"Shall i release you to our lord?", The young featured man nodded in kind.

"It's been over twelve thousand years my lady. I'm ready to abide in the kingdom of our lord forever. Please give me the honor of being sent on by hands of the savior of this world!"

Sarada genuinely smiled granting his wish, granting his desire.

"Amen, child.", She viciously twisted his neck breaking it was ease. Turning she noticed maybe a third of her physical strength had returned. All her other Shinobi skills were to stay dormant nearly twelve months. That was the law of the ritual. But the chakra now that would return to her would nearly double from her former peak of power.

Feeling re-energized Sarada cracked her neck, once again treading to walk the path that would meet up with Hidan, and Suigetsu.

"As of now the world's fate is sealed. I win father. I WIN SASUKE!"...

Finally the stalking shadow made its entrance.

"How dare you!", A voice spoke out vehemently. Before Sarada could even witness to who had spoken to her. A flash from the woods above charged her delivering a thunderous, bone crunching blow to her chin. Sarada was taken by complete surprise as she flew deep into the large wooded forest. Whoever had attacked her did not give her time to react. Taking hold of Sarada the invading figure delivered a combo of quickly delivered punches ranging from her face, all the way to her stomach.

"HOW COULD YOU!", The attackers voice echoed with indignation hissing from her voice. Sarada found herself tossed away into the air like a rag doll in a hurricane like wind. The proud Imperator was bleeding badly from deep, long gashing wound across her forehead. As she felt the beginnings of true panic.

'SHIT, ITS A JOUNIN LEVEL SHINOBI, AND JUDGING BY THAT HIT SHE SPECIALIZE IN TAIJUTSU! PERHAPS CLOSE TO KAGE LEVEL IN TAIJUTSU! THIS IS GOING TO TAKE ALL I HAVE! NO, I WONT LOSE I CANT LOSE. I HAVE COME TO WAY FAR TO LOSE!', Sarada fell onto a large branch of one of the titan sized trees. Regaining herself on edge of the tree. She pulled out her blade fear screaming within her internally. Her pursuer hot on her trail jumped onto the branch legs sprawled out with one arm rested on the hard-wooded branch, with the other on their back with their hand taking hold of a swords hilt.

A eerie silence surrounded the both of them. Sarada took a defensive stance bending low on her knees waiting for her next move. Her attacker's hand was shaking. It was a female ANBU member. Her mask was shaped like a fox head with sharp long ears point narrowly up, with diamond shaped eye-holes showing of the radical design even further. It was a female ANBU, Her eyes were red. Her hair was a thick crimson reaching the lower part of her back. She was slightly taller then Sarada, and more slender.

The atmosphere became fierce with her withdrawing her blade jumping forward with a shrieking howl.

Sarada countered the blade. The collision was to much for her to handle. She plummeted to the ground barley having having enough time to make a composed landing. Finding her proper fitting on the ground, she jumped back in the nick of time to avoid a fatal bulldozing strike from above.

The ANBU Shinobi created a crater from the ferocity of her attack, without a moments thought she was flying threw the dust, and dirt pressuring Sarada with elevated aggressiveness. She did not slow, nor did she give any real openings. She was fast like a mongoose, as wise as an owl, and worst of all as strong as a Jinchuuriki! Across the board she was a top classed ANBU agent. She surely tangoed with S-Class criminals before.

Colliding their blades again the jounin shinobi jumped above her again whilst spinning in the air looking to deliver a head sawing blow. The attackers exterior was poised, however inwardly she wrestling with herself. Torn by her personal feelings, and her sworn duty to remove any, and all threats to the peace of the Gokage nations.

'No regrets! No regrets! She's a threat to the world, she's a threat to the world! She murdered her father. THE MAN I LOVE!'

Sarada caught the kunoichi's blade with her Kusanagi. Her aggressor back on the ground swung with another counter of her own cutting threw Sarada's defenses swiftly. She managed to cut a good portion of Sarada's hair off with an efficient countering strike, the ANBU fully displaying why she was what she was. Sarada postured herself accordingly, swiftly swinging her blade reverting stance with irregular stance, and timing. Catching the elite ANBU off guard.

Sarada managed to cut down the center of the ANBU'S mask. With her chest armor falling victim to the strike, as well. Further exposing her womanly figure. The standard clothing of the famed branch of shinobi hugged her body firmly.

Sarada smiled, 'One more strike like that, and its lights out for her!'

Sarada stepped back gathering strength, and charging forward throwing her blade at her attacker, she charged forward expecting to create a hole in her assassins defense's. The special operations agent slapped away the tossed Kusanagi with ease, but by doing so she gave the opening Sarada needed in taking the initiative...

With all the strength she could muster, Sarada delivered a vicious punch to mask she damaged causing it to shatter about every witch way. The ANBU agent lost grip of her blade dropping it. Sarada wasting no time unleashed a barrage of Taijutsu arts that were ghostly to what she was formally capable of.

However, her attempting assassin caught hold of her fist after regaining her own battle mettle bearings... Sarada stared deep into despicable woman's eyes. Her face now fully uncovered for the world to see. She had red eyes, the outlines of her eyes were sharp, and her eyebrows were thin, slitting downward. She gave off a spine tingling sinister glare.

Sarada knew her?! No, she had seen her before, she visited her mother once, but never talked to Sarada directly, or personally. The Imperator remembered how this woman had a conversation with her mother outside their front door of her house.

Sarada remembered the ease dropping she did then. Watching from her her upstairs bedroom window. She recalled at that time how this woman before her was unmistakable irate. Walking away from her, and her mother's house. Sarada remembered as the crimson woman left she destroyed her houses mailbox punching it down onto the street.

A fragment of her mask cut her face as she herself was now bleeding from her forehead. Astonishingly, it seemed to heal before Sarada's eyes? Both stared deeply into one other eyes...

An awkward pause enveloping the both of them. Sarada witnessed that her eyes were shaking, as her impassive character changed to a teeth gritted furious expression. Silence finally broke between the two as the alluring crimson haired, and eyed woman conveyed her enmity.

"How could you? How could you do what you did to Sakura? what you did to your FATHER!? It doesn't make sense, only a sadistic, sadist would do such things!?", The irate elite kunoichi waited for a response. Sarada did not follow up with ANBU assassins interrogating questioning. Instead she felt she needed to be put back into her place instead.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or who you think you're dealing with. But my family life has nothing to do with you! I have absolutely nothing to say to a mindless fodder kunoichi that licks the boots of that yellow headed tart!", Sarada broke the stalemated hold. Upper cutting the annoying woman with ease, she went all in looking to deliver a death ensuring kick to her chest.

'This blow should end it! And to ensure her death, ill strangler her once i knock her off balance! That will end this little game of ours!'

However, Sarada was soon to be terrifyingly disappointed. The agile ANBU warrior turned her profile to a way that dodged Sarada's kick with speed, and grace she was now revealing. Sarada gambled and it did not payoff. The bigger mental picture of absolute victory fogged at the mention of her family. Sarada Heidegger was not immune to stupidity. Her speed failing her, and her guard was now left wide open...

'NO, how could I?', Her assassin finally earned the opening she needed to get her target into a helpless submissive state. Delivering a devastating right hook to Sarada face. The supposed, 'Omnipotent Imperator' felt her teeth grind, and nose explode under the pressure of the mighty blow. She was helpless, reminiscing her old fight with Boruto years ago.

'Is this it? Is this how i am meant to die? At the hands of a no named kunoichi that has no connection to me at all?'

Her senior attacker tackled her to the ground, as Sarada reflexively reached up. Head butting the red haired beauty. It was ineffective. Adrenaline with raw determination had made the crimson woman absent to pain. They rolled in a heap on the ground clawing and pulling at each other's hair.

Sarada was becoming weaker by the second. The deadly assassin seemed to have a God level tolerance for pain.

They rolled into a rocky area in the woods, as Sarada's soon to be killer took hold of her head pummeling it without hesitation in rapid successions. She viciously brought the Imperators skull onto large rock several times. The marooned haired woman howled with a demonic vigor.

Sarada saw the sparkling lightning fill her eyesight as her eyes began to roll. She was barely conscience, all but submitted. In all the terrible realization, the Imperator was soon to her final bow on the stage of life.

'This is it? I'm going to die, and just when i was at the cusp of receiving my just rewards for all my work?!', She pondered that very conception of that idea of dying before you could bare the fruits of your labor. She could not accept it, it was unreal.

The main struggle was over. The red headed woman reached into her Shinobi pack flipping a kunai into her hand error-less in her hand coordination. Gaining the vengeance she coveted was now hers to take. Yes, the woman that killed her love, Sasuke Uchiha was ready to pay with her life. The maroon eyed beauty was delighted in contemplating that.

'This is it, I have her! I don't know how, but here i am! Right here, and I'm ready to do what is necessary, for the betterment of all the Shinobi nations!...But, would this have been different if..if...If I...IF I!?'

Raising the kunai over her head she was ready to deliver justice. With an elevated howl, She drove the oldest shinobi weapon downward with lethal velocity. Sarada's eyes fixed on hers terrified, at witnessing her own end coming to pass..

It did not come...

Sarada looked on with profound, disbelief. Salty precipitation flowed down the elder kunoichi's face freely. Her face was twisted with grief. All but sobbing pathetically?

It was very sudden, and Sarada wondered if her assassin even realized what was happening to herself. The ANBU beauty's Kunai was shaking just a few centimeters away from the midpoint of her neck. As Sarada looked on with a confused, fearing, wild-eyed stare.

Memories, and emotions filled the proud ANBU woman's mind. Looking on at the young traitor that was terrified, she thought she could follow threw with her duty above all else?

She thought she could accomplish any mission without any hesitation, or guilt. Ever since the day she discarded the thought of family, she viewed herself then nothing more than a protector, a patriotic servant for the betterment of all the Gokage nations.

The day she lost Sasuke to Sakura. She killed herself emotionally. She thought she could be just a weapon of justice in the shadows, and live out her days forever alone without any worry, or thought of regret. Nobody loved her so it was better. If she died it wouldn't cause anyone to experience any pain. Shadow's and death became her. The ANBU'S greatest Kunoichi. Her ruthless efficiency made Shikamaru consider removing her at times.

Yet, she could not kill this mislead, deplorable woman. She couldn't even do that even after all the crimes she had committed; all the murdering, all the betrayals, all the turmoil Salada had left in her wake. And now here she was ready to receive justice. And the 'Red shadow of the ANBU' could not carry out the justice Salada deserved. A person that deserved death more than anyone she had ever killed. And she could not do it!

'Dammit!' ,thought the strong woman. Confusion ruling her. Freezing in subzero contemplation on what to do next.

Without any more time to think or decide anything. The famed maroon eyed assassin found herself tackled by a very old acquaintance of hers.

Rolling around the ANBU special ops agent found herself in a dominate position once again over someone else. Ready to deliver a skull breaking death punch, teary eyed and all. However, she discovered who her assaulter was.

"Suigetsu!?", Suigetsu looked up teeth clenched, and eyes popping out at seeing her of all people.

"Karin, what the hell?", Both stared at one another in confusion. Neither had time to greet each other civilly. As the chaos did not abate from the situation at hand. Sarada charged the Uzumaki female. With her recovered sword she positioned it to swing down onto Karin's head, hoping to decapitate her quickly.

Suigetsu, with adrenaline filled rage jumped up pulling out his body sized blade countering his leaders sneak-attack. Sarada baffled looked onto her supposed bodyguard with a deadpanning stare. Her commanding leadership returning to true form.

'What the fuck? How much stamina does this bitch have for crying out loud!' Suigetsu thought with his volcanic anger ready to blow.

"Move your ass Suigetsu, That's a Kunoichi with Konoha's ANBU assassin branch! She's trying to kill me, now stand out of the way, or help me finish her off!", Suigetsu wailed out with searing passion at even the thought of killing Karin. Further defying the woman he gave elegance to.

"No Sarada, you back off! She's a former colleague of mine, and person i hold dear! What did i tell you, what did i tell you before?! If you ever intended to harm any of my friends. I would become your enemy!"

Sarada watched on her features commanding, as ever before. Regaining her old authoritative aura. ,"Stand aside Hozuki. Get that noble complex out of my face! You made a vow long ago, a vow to serve me. Now obey me, obey your IMPERATOR WILL!'

Karin frigidly paralyzed looked up shaking her head. As Suigetsu released all his physical strength easily overpower Sarada's semi dazed form, breaking her long blade in the process. Suigetsu was no longer willing to listen to the bitch. She didn't listen to him, so to hell with her he thought.

"The moment you rose your blade to Karin was the moment you gave me license to turncoat on your pathetic ass! Now let me show you why bonds formed in friendship are stronger than a measly pledge to a governmental statesman!"

At the edge of the woods Hidan rested his arm on a large bolder. Shirtless with only his pants on. His scythe in one arm as he stared on. His own rage boiling threw his appearance, mixing with force fed confusion. Suigetsu had helped run him to the area, as they both could hear a heated battle. Now in the matter of seconds the swordsman was double crossing, and threatening his lady love's life!

" Suigetsu, You traitorous asshole! Don't you dare lay a finger on HER!", Hidan was nearly panicking, as he hardly had the strength to compete with the elite swordsman of the mist.

Peering over he saw a well with a dead corpse laying around its foundation. The tree! Suigetsu on the way there told him about the Gamma tree, and the holy well. And what the water could do for him. It was not too far off, and it was his only hope!. He knew what needed to be done. Risk of death, or not he needed to protect Sarada!

"You keep your hands off of her, you sharp, shit toothed coward! If you hurt her ill slice out your mandible, and beat your fucking skull in with it! SARADA HOLD ON!"

Suigetsu began swinging with swift short swings with all the skill and experience he had accumulated over the years. Causing the fatigued Sarada to jump sloppily out of place. Energetic rhythm all but abandoning her. Her face was strong though. As she never wanted to show weakness anymore in the face of death. If she was to die then so be it. If this was it then so be it. At the very least it would be at the hands of someone she knew. Someone formerly close to her...

Suigetsu caught the edge of one of her arms, then one of her shoulder's, then followed by a another arm, then another a leg, and finally delivered a battle deciding fatal chest strike causing Sarada to fall back onto the edge of a hard dirt hillside. Her life giving liquid spraying out magnificently.

Sarada gave a ear piercing howl of pain, Eyes bloodshot with unnatural wideness, mouth full a gaped from the life threatening trauma,"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The howl of suffering caused Karin Uzumaki to finally come to full grips with what was happening. Snapping out of her state shock. Shaking her head all the while, Karin stood up walking clumsily at first, but quickly picked up her speed with a full sprint in desperation.

"What are you doing? No, Suigetsu? Stop, Stop, Noooo!", She reached an arm out, as Suigetsu did not heed her cries. She became more frantic at seeing Suigetsu ignore her. Sarada slid to the ground bleeding out from her fatal wound. Spitting out mouthfuls of blood. Seeing her in such distress made Karin panic even more so.

"Suigetsu?! no! STOP! Don't harm her please!.. DON'T KILL HER!", Karin shrieked as loud as she could barley reaching Suigetsu. The man being nothing but poised in defend his friend. He rose his blade high over his head ready to finish of the tyrannical menace that just minutes ago he called Imperator!

"Salada Uchiha, fall to oblivion, the heavens will not welcome you!", He pulled back his blade till it touched his back readying for a mighty death sealing blow. Sarada's eyes shut, Hidan ran onto the scene now fully powered. The jashin zealot ran with hellious speed that only a man in love could run. Wiping the water from his mouth he approached quickly. He wasn't going to make it!? ' JASHIN PLEASE NOOOO, NOOOOOOOO! SARADA!'

Karin Uzumaki finally broke her silence after all the years! Her old vows ,and promises going to the way side. Forgetting Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and all the other dumb reasons to stay silent. All in order to save the most precious gift Sasuke had ever given her.

"NOOOO!, SUIGETSUUUUUU! SHE'S MY DAUGHTERRRRRRR!"

* * *

Author Notes: Holy smokes this is a long chapter. Sorry about that. Went threw it a couple of times and hope i removed all the really bad errors. Favorite or review if you like. The more the review's the more fuel i have to continue and update sooner. Peace out!


End file.
